Wait, What?
by aerorolo
Summary: When Karofsky pursues his inner thoughts. Based before 'Never Been Kissed'  2x06 . -ON HOLD-
1. Pilot: That Ain't Your Pudding

This was created on a whim, having intentions it was for my sister and it still is.

This for something to cheer her up.

This is based on _before _'Never Been Kissed', before Karofsky even pulls a move on Kurt XD

It's the first time in ages, having to put up something I've written because I lack the confidence in my writing and hopefully this does me a bit of justice. And maybe my writing will get better as I put up more, who knows? Also, thank you to Yas for helping me so much.

I love the title for this chapter, the pudding scene has to be one of my favourites.

I hope you enjoy this very much, please review (if you like), all thoughts and comments would be lovely and please enjoy this, as much as I have!

Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow :'D

**EDIT. 19.02.11 -** This fanfic will have more than just Kurtofsky if I may like to add and warn those who are about to read this. But obviously, it's all about Kurt and Dave lol So if you enjoy seeing more characters from Glee, feel free to read this and those who randomly come across this, go for it! It starts from a really short chapter, to it later proceeding to get longer for some strange reason lol My grammar is terrible and bad at first when you read it and it gets only a tiny bit better later on.

Thank you to the lovely people who have given me a lot of courage to carry on this fanfic, I only want your love for this pairing and nothing more xoxo

* * *

_Show time._

He timed it perfectly and it was pretty much like clock work to him but this time, he'd just have to take it…a bit different.

_You can do this. It's not any different to the other times when you approached him. _

Dave Karofsky stopped standing by the McKinley High boy's bathroom and started to walk off; it didn't take that much effort to pass through the sea of flooding students since not everyone, but those who chose not to stand in his way, parted, or even ran away.

SLAM!

Kurt stood in fear, as the jock approached him, pounded his locker shut. He would've brushed it off and would wait for Karofsky to walk off, but Dave stood there, peering down at him.

"W-What do you want?" Kurt said, wanting to avoid looking into Dave's eyes.

"You dropped this." Dave said, as he handed the other boy a shiny bow brooch.

Quickly looking down, trying to spot one of his favourite accessories that was once placed on his sweater, Kurt wanted to flail about how it came off, but then remembered that he was pushed into the lockers recently and it must of dropped on the floor. Dave looked the other way, as Kurt tried to recollect himself and try to come out with an answer, but was too scared to say anything.

"I-"

"Later, loser!"

Suddenly, the missing item was already in Kurt's hand, without not even remembering feeling Dave's touch. He watched Dave walk down the hallway and was speechless.

_Wait, what just happened? _

Wanting to erase the moment from his mind, he shook his head and went to find Mercedes.

* * *

Lunch was no different.

It should've felt like that.

Dave was around the lunch table with the rest of the boys from the football team in the cafeteria, hearing Azimio talking about his recent date and the others laughing along and talking about what they did last night. The same usual. Girls. Football. Last night. Halo. Call Of Duty. Games. Drinking. More girls.

Lunch was the same.

Even laughing along with his friends or the football team, it didn't the same. The word 'boring', wouldn't fit into how Dave felt. Something else was on his mind.

Something hit him.

A voice.

A laugh.

The crowd of people lining up for their food, the amount of noise you can hear in the cafeteria, the pointless and important mix of conversations, it was just damn loud as any lunchtime would be but something caught Dave's wondering thoughts.

"…..Really? Are you serious?"

Without even realising it, he could hear Kurt's voice from a far, even though it was at the other side of the cafeteria. Dave's mind somewhat shut itself and only focused on Kurt.

"I can't believe that! I would be caught dead wearing that!"

Kurt was bickering to Mercedes, as they both were looking at Kurt's latest issue of a fashion magazine, pointing and looking at the new trends.

"I'm sure you would rock that look anyday, dear!"

"Hmmm, really? Well, I'm sure _I_ in fact would, if I add a bit more glitter on it. It'll rock better on me, wouldn't you agree?"

The two friends threw out a laugh, sweet and honest but it was Kurt's laugh and smile that seemed to have captured Dave's eyes.

A smile appeared on Dave's face. He didn't know why, but it was kind of…cute to see that smile.

Quickly, shaking his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind, Azimio gently punched his best friend in the shoulder, attempting to get his attention.

"What, dude?" Dave asked, coming back to reality.

"I said, are you going to eat that?" Azimio said, grinning, as he pointed at Dave's plate.

"You want my pudding?"

"Well you haven't touched it, why not?"

It only took a moment for Dave, daring not to part with his pudding but he wasn't hungry and he wasn't going to waste it in the bin either.

"…..go for it, bro"

"Thanks, man!"

The pudding was gone within seconds.

_Wrong move, Dave._

* * *

SPLASH!

The cold sink water should of woke Dave up more but it felt the same.

_This is just ridiculous now…._

He looked at himself in the mirror. Droplets of water on his face. Hearing the sound of the door opening, he quickly grabbed a couple sheets of toilet roll by the side of the sink to wipe his face.

_What? Now? In here?_

Dave found himself staring at Kurt, as he was edged by the side of the bathroom door, preparing to leg it if Karofsky would make a move. He assumed that Kurt was still scared from this afternoon.

"Hummel, it's okay, I-"

"Okay? When I simply fear for my life that I'll have a slushie in my face? How can it be okay?" Kurt said, cutting Dave off, in a blind rage, which sort of shook the jock a bit.

"Woah, hold on, I'm not going to do anything to you!" Dave protested back, as he took a step forward to the other boy.

"Or when I'm at my locker and you or your stupid friends slam me into it or shove me in the hallway! I don't know how you managed to find my brooch on the floor, but that doesn't mean that I still don't trust you!" Kurt said, pointing at Dave, full of anger.

The jock stayed silent.

"And I still don't!"

_I didn't even do anything to him. Why is he so mad?_

"Are you done yelling at me now?"

"W-Why are you so calm about this? You would of smashed my face by now?"

"You can see that I haven't done that yet, so….I have the patience to deal with this, which is oddly strange because you're right, I would have smashed your face or something." Dave joked, laughing to himself.

"Why are you so _nice_ all of the sudden?" Kurt questioned, slight fear in his voice now, back against the wall now.

"I can be a nice guy as well…." Dave said, quietly, looking down now.

"I-is this all an act?"

"No act, dude, just calm down, alright?"

With that, Dave didn't want to stay any longer and left the bathroom, once again, leaving Kurt speechless. It felt awkward even talking to him and being yelled by him, even if he did nothing wrong, he felt like he was in the wrong place with Kurt still.

_Stop showing up when I try to get you off my damn mind! _


	2. Boxers

Oh this chapter title. Thank you for those who have read the last chapter, please enjoy chapter 2 :'D

Sorry about this one, short chapter is short.

Based on before 'Never Been Kissed'. Please enjoy~

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah, something is telling me that he's up to no good, then again, he never is…." Kurt muttered to himself, after explaining to Mercedes what happened in the bathroom.

"I'll still keep a close eye on him." Mercedes said, shaking her head.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, as him and his friend was walking around in the mall, after two hours of shopping, it was getting late. It was time to head home. At one of the exits of the mall, something hit Kurt at the corner of his eyes and without a second to lose, he pulled Mercedes to the other direction.

"What's the hold up?"

"I just saw Karofsky with his friends and I'm not taking the risk at all!"

"But your car is around that exit though."

"We can walk home."

"Kurt, we can't! Come on, we can quickly walk past them and we don't have to talk to them. Not like they talk to us, do they?"

"I-I just can't help but feel on edge…."

"Don't we all? It's after school, I doubt they're going to do anything in public."

"R-right!"

"You don't have to be scared. I'm here." Mercedes said, as she grabbed hold of Kurt's hand.

Mercedes was right. The jocks did nothing but gave them a quick glance, but Kurt couldn't help feel Karofsky's eyes on him. He wanted to turn around to see if it was true. But chose not to.

"What's up?"

It took seconds to realise that Kurt forgot his car keys in one of the stores.

"I knew I should of not tried those pants! They were so last season!" He said, cursing at himself.

"Why did you even take them out of your pocket?"

"Because it made my pants look uneven, like some strange bulge there! Like I have something growing from my hips! And it's bad enough, my hips look like pears!"

Mercedes laughed at her friend.

"You should stop caring what others say to you! Now go get your car keys before someone takes them."

"Stay here, okay? I don't want anyone touching my baby."

"Well, go then! Hurry! I got curfew."

"Thank you!" Kurt said, as he quickly ran off.

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me! _

Dave stared at himself in the mirror, frowning.

He turned to the right.

He turned to the left.

_This is seriously messed up!_

He was in the changing rooms for the past ten minutes, after telling his friends that he had to go home but after making sure that the coast was clear, he went back inside the mall from a different entrance. Dave even saw Kurt hurrying past him a while ago, he felt a bit more safe.

_Well, Kurt is probably at home by now. _

He smiled at himself in the mirror, trying to get rid of his frown.

"Pfttt, how does he even fit in these?" He muttered under his breath.

Yes.

Dave Karofsky was trying on skinny jeans.

Something that Dave didn't imagine, actually happened!

"So messed up!" Dave said, as he started to take off his jeans but struggled a bit and accidently stepped on something sharp. "Ah! Shit!"

He turned round to see what he stepped on, and it so happened to be someone's keys.

_Pffttt, silly bastard. _

SLAM!

"FUCK!"

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry!"

"Get off me, you bastard!"

Dave found himself face to face with Kurt in the changing rooms. He didn't know what was awkward: the fact he was wearing skinny jeans that was down to his knees or the fact he was laying down on the floor, with Kurt actually standing on him or that they were both staring at each other, not knowing what to say because of the sudden out burst from Kurt.

"Dude!" Dave protested, as he nudged Kurt off him.

The other boy quickly stepped back and looked the other way.

"I-I….dropped something here…"

"I thought you went home, Hummel!" Dave said back, trying to gain back a bit of his pride, quickly standing up.

"I left my car keys here by accident…" Kurt said, quietly.

Dave looked at his hand with the keys that he recently stepped on.

"Heads up, Hummel!"

Kurt caught them in time before it hit the ground and looked dumbfounded for a second.

"H-how did you-"

"You should be careful of your possessions! I always find myself finding your things!"

Nodding his head, he looked down at Dave, noticing a shocking sight.

_I did **not **walk on him changing, did I?_

"….well it is a changing room." Kurt spoke out loud, without noticing.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Well, if you don't mind, sorry to interrupt you changing, I must go home now."

Kurt quickly dashed off but headed back with a smirk on his face.

"If I recall, skinny jeans is not your style _at all!_"

Dave stared down and remembered that he was exposing his boxers to Kurt, his face turning red. He popped his head of the doorway of the changing room.

"Hummel! If you dare talk about this to anyone, I swear-"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kurt said from a far.

_What just happened?_


	3. High School Movies

Hey everyone!

I hope you've been enjoying this so far C: Based before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

Thank you for reviewing, you're too awesome. It felt like I had to wait for results from my teacher when I saw them and I thought I was going to have a mini heart attack or something. I didn't except there to be reviews in the first two days of me putting all of this up, so thank you, please stay in tuned with it.

In this chapter, you get to meet my OC. Truth be told, I've never been so keen on OCs in fan fictions before but now I consider them, I give all respect to those who actually spend their time on developing a new character and just make them so amazing. I hope you all like him. He may come on a bit too strong lol

The reason why this whole Kurtofsky fanfic is named 'Wait, What?' is because on the whim of writing it, I was already half way through Chapter 2 and I never knew I'd so excited writing a fanfic before. When I saved it, it was like one of those things you think isn't real and you're like; "Wait, what? What am I writing here? Lol" Um, something like that. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense at all.

Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Dave stuffed his face in his pillow, when he got home. He didn't want anything but his bed.

_Home sweet bed. _

He smiled to himself at his small not-so-funny joke.

"Daviddddddd, did you take your shoes off when you got home?"

"Yes, mom!"

"'Sup bro!"

"FUCK!"

Dave found himself on the floor, as he was surrounded with laughter in the room.

"Shut up, Dick!"

"My name is Nick!"

Nick Magell carried on laughing at his next door neighbour, as he was sitting on Dave's desk, picking up one of Dave's assignments. He recently moved next to the Karofsky family 3 years ago but he didn't attend McKinley High, because his protective parents wanted him to be home schooled and other various reasons Nick didn't want to bring up with Dave. Nick was loud, straightforward, but nice when it came to Dave and it looked to Dave that he was the only one to talk to at hard times. Even though Azimio was Dave's best friend, he somewhat considered him as his _other _best friend, although he never spoke of Nick's existence to him at all.

"Someone hasn't finished their Spanish homework!"

Dave stood up and grabbed the paper out of Nick's hand.

"Aren't you being a tiger, this evening?" Nick smiled brightly at his friend.

"Can you not call me that, please?" Dave asked, sitting back down on his bed.

Nick joined him and removed the paper from his hands, taking another look at it.

"I can _so _cheat for you!"

"I don't roll that way, Nick!"

"I thought you stereotypical jocks do that, though? Like bully the kids to give you their lunch money or start a food fight or….pay some smart kid to do their homework?"

"You watch too much high school movies…."

"Mean Girls and Easy A are amazing, if I say so!"

"What do you want from me?" Dave asked, seriously, looking at his next door neighbour.

The tall brunette moved away from the jock and sat down on the chair, across the bed. He signed to himself and shook his head.

"I don't know….like I haven't seen you since like ever!"

"Is that it? Oh you, fag!"

"David, I'm serious this time! Home school is cool but I got no one to eat lunch with!"

"You're lying to me!"

Nick laughed at he gently punched his friend in the arm.

"You know me too well, bro!" He laughed. "My folks are fighting again and it's getting loud in there…..so I jumped through my window, into your room and waited for you until you got home…"

"Fighting again? It's been weeks since they last fought though…" Dave said, lowering his tone.

"I know, right? So…it must be something stupid. I bet they're only doing that, _**just **_to have anger sex!"

The two boys burst out laughing at each other, they soon stopped as Dave's mum stormed into the room.

"I heard laughter….so I thought…" she said, as she adverted her eyes from Nick to Dave. "Nick, honey, I knew you'd be here!"

"Good evening, Mrs Karofsky! How is your husband?" Nick smiled.

"Very good, I heard your folks yelling a while ago. Are they alright?"

"They're fine, don't worry. I'm sorry about them"

Mrs Karofsky looked at her son and smiled at him. "Dear, it's getting late and it's a school night, so sleep soon, okay?" she looked back at Nick. "Make sure you boys keep it down, please".

"No worries, Mrs Karofsky, I'll even tuck your son into bed if I must!" Nick laughed, as Dave glared at him.

"Good night and take care, Nick."

"Thank you, and you too."

Mrs Karofsky left the room, almost making it awkward for Dave to come back to conversation with his friend again.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"Your mother is hilarious! I like her!"

"Oh please, get a girlfriend, why don't you?"

"No you!"

"No thanks!"

"Girls aren't for you, David?" Nick laughed.

Dave turned bright red, as he shoved punched the brunette's arm. Nick grabbed his arm in pain and punched his friend back.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Dude, you were in my room _before _I got home! **That **was uncalled for!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave!"

Nick got up and headed to the window and stopped, as he looked back.

"You just look like you could use a friend right now…."

"You haven't hung out with me all day, how would you know?" Dave protested.

"Have you talked to Azimio about your feelings?"

"Like he would care!

"He's your best friend, David!"

"You are too, Nick!"

"….are you going gay on me here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm joking! Jokes, jokes! Bro, calm down!" Nick laughed, as he opened the window.

"T-Thanks…for being here…."

"I'm always the medicine to your anger, bro!"

Dave smiled at his friend and threw his pillow at his friend, before he popped out of the room, back into his own home. Dave looked back at his Spanish assignment sheet and shook his head, until he saw the sight of Nick again, making him jump, but luckily not making him fall off his bed.

"Go, dude!"

"Just tell me next time how things are going along with you and Kurt, okay?"

"It's not getting on well…"

"That's why we need to talk more! Goodnight, my lovely sleeping tiger!"

"Eww! Gross, much?"

"I'm joking! Text me, okay?"

"Sure, fine, just let me sleep!"

Nick went back home, shutting Dave's window tight. Looking back at the assignment sheet, he threw it onto the floor and laid down and shut his eyes for a moment. He hadn't the time to actually think to himself in a long while. His mind went blank, until a soft, cheerful laugh echoed.

Kurt Hummel.

He couldn't get his laugh out of his mind for some reason. He wanted to grab hold of his brain and punch it, until it went black and blue but that wouldn't be possible at all to do. Instead, Dave turned to his side and decided to go to sleep.

_I should really get a lock for my window….._

* * *

"He's a boxer guy!"

The Glee club went silent, just after Rachel's number. She stood tall and shot a look at him, but decided not to say anything.

"Err….Kurt?" Finn asked, as he nudged his friend's shoulder.

Kurt came back to reality and stared back at Finn.

"What?"

"Okay! Kids, let's get a move on! That was a good performance, Rachel!" Mr Schue said, distracting everyone from Kurt.

He clapped his hands together and continued to finish off what their assignment was for the week. Soon the classroom was empty and Kurt was the only one there.

"Kurt, is there something wrong?" Mr Schue asked.

"Oh! Nothing, just….some stuff! I'm good!" Kurt hesitantly said, as he grabbed his bag and walked off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Mercedes questioned, as her friend just came out of the room.

"Err, yes, why ask?"

"Well, you've been smiling through out the whole lesson and haven't said a word at all until now! I was excepting you to say something about Rachel's performance…." Mercedes explained, as her and Kurt started to exit the school building.

"That is ridiculous, Mercedes!" Kurt laughed.

Kurt's friend stopped and looked at her friend in the eyes. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"No! Why ask?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips now.

"You looked a bit freaked out when you got back to the car but come back to school, laughing to yourself…."

"It's some comedy show!"

"And it's a guy….with boxers?"

"A gay comedy show!"

"O-Okay…."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. Just something I still find funny" Kurt said, as he linked arms with Mercedes. "I'm apologize for not speaking up today. Yesterday was fun and I guess I'm a bit distracted about a few things still…."

"Like Sam or your dad's heart?"

"I'm worried about dad lately…." Kurt lied.

"He's okay, Kurt! And with you looking after him, he'll be good!"

"T-Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, dear!"

Kurt finally reached his car and stopped for a moment and laughed again about yesterday's encounter with Karofsky.

_Come on, Kurt! Get yourself together! Although it was very funny!_

"Oh…Karofsky, I never knew I'd be amused by you for the first time!" Kurt said to himself, as he got into his car and soon drove off.

* * *

Well, that was Nick for you all!

My college likes to send two letters to me when they say what shows are up in the theatre and one of them spells my name right and the other one spells it wrong. Apparently, my last name is 'Magell'. That's pretty much where Nick's last name comes from. I hope I didn't put too much of him out there.

As you can see, there is a _**lot **_talking in this chapter, sorry that looks all talk at the moment.

I hope you look forward to the next chapter C:


	4. Bromance

Based on before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

Lol yeah, _Bromance_, eh? ;D

Hey everyone again C:

Once again, thank you for reviewing and making me feel more happy than I ever feel lol And thank you to Yas for helping me with my spell and grammar check and everything else.

Regarding to someone's question, I think Dave's underwear would be somewhat similar to this ( http:/www . underu. com / images / 27607_front. jpg ((Minus the spaces between them.)) And I hope this chapter helps answer the question about Nick, I hope you like this chapter!

Since this is one of the latest I've written up to, I'm not sure when the next chapters will be up. Too many non working ideas, I didn't want to rush everything in and oh gosh, more talking in this chapter as well. You get to see some good bromance here. I do admit, this chapter has gone a bit too fast...but it's better than a few scenes I had once written down.

Hope you like!

* * *

"Urgghhh!" Dave moaned, as he got to his car, after football practise.

"David, hey!" Called a very familiar voice behind him.

The tired jock turned round and saw his next door neighbour, approaching him.

"Why are you here? People will think you're my boyfriend or something!"

"No one isn't even here! And if they do ask something, you can say I'm your cousin…" Nick shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I got bored at home, so I got my older brother to drive me to your school!"

Dave laughed at his friend and opened his car door.

"Get inside, loser!"

"Where's Azimio? Don't you guys have sodas together after practise?"

"Practise was hard today, so we called it off. Azimio had to go home quickly for some family thing anyway" Dave replied, as Nick joined him in the passenger's seat.

"Sounds good! You didn't text me after I left you that night!" Nick said, feeling a bit sad, looking back to his phone.

"Sorry, I went straight to sleep when you left and yesterday, I tried to attempt to finish that Spanish assignment that you found…."

"Did you get round to it?"

"Why did you think I said 'attempted'?"

Dave and Nick shared a laugh, as the jock started the car and they were out of the car park minutes later.

"I thought your brother was in college?"

"Yeah….he is but he came to visit because of my dad's birthday. He's only here until tomorrow. It's funny when I asked him to drive me to your school, he thought you were _my _boyfriend!"

"That's gross!"

"Why would it be?"

Dave was at a loss of words and turned his head away from his friend. Nick noticed, looking out of the window and sighed, wanting to change the subject now.

"I waited for almost 2 hours for you today…."

"You know I have football practise!"

"I know, I know…..but I wanted to see you actually play. I've never been able to go to your games, I thought I should do a bit of stalking, you know?" Nick laughed, looking at Dave.

"That's because we're terrible players!"

"I don't think so from what I've seen today!"

"You watched me practise?"

"Yeah! I did say I did a bit of stalking…..So, how's things with you and Kurt?"

"We're _not _going out together!"

"…..not yet, my dear friend!"

"Why do you assume that we'll go out, let alone me liking him?"

"I was pretty sure you were gay for him…"

"Nick, stop saying that! I-"

Dave dropped his voice. Having conversations about him _and _Kurt made him feel like he could punch someone but didn't want to. It probably felt the same awkwardness when his parents gave him the talk.

He didn't want to think _about _Kurt.

He didn't _want_ to be thinking why it just annoyed him in general.

Nick looked at his friend, knowing how he made him feel. He leaned in closer and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry….I'm too nosy. David, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset. I can't help but be a dick and I guess that's why Kelly Huntbud punched me in the face in elementary"

Dave didn't say anything, but focused on the road but Nick spoke more.

"I just want you to be happy, bro. You just look upset for the past couple of weeks and it's terrible to see you so down. And the way you talk about Kurt, just looks like one of those films when the bully only bullies that person is because they like them or they just need a friend or someone to take their anger out on…." Nick shook his head. "Yeah, you're right, I do watch too many high school movies!"

"Can you just drop it with me and Hummel, then?" Dave finally spoke after a moment or two.

"S-sure! Anything for you, David!"

"Do I really look upset?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not upset. I've been thinking a lot, that's all…"

"Thinking about?"

"….myself." Dave answered quietly.

"Is that why you go funny when I mention cock?"

"Dude!"

"Well, is it?"

"I don't know…."

"You mean you're confused?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"It's okay, David, I love you no matter what!"

The car stopped in front of their houses and Dave switched off the engine. He glanced at his friend, it looked like he was about to cry. Nick quickly embraced his friend, holding him tight.

"I got you, bro, it's alright!"

They stopped hugging after five minutes, it made Dave feel a bit more awkward now.

"I-It never crossed my mind before, but there was something about it that made me….sick. I went out with loads of girls before….but it doesn't feel right for me"

"Maybe you haven't found the right girl?"

"I just never really liked anyone in that way or anyway…."

"Love has no gender, David, a wise man….or woman once said."

The jock sank into his car seat and peered back at the other brunette, who was smiling calmly at him.

"David, you can love someone regardless of their gender and if it's a man you love, go for it. Just take your time. It doesn't have to be labels we need to stare at of what _defines_ us…."

A tear ran down Dave's cheek. Nick's cheesy talks always seemed pathetic and lame for him to even hear but this time, it got to him for…once.

"Y-You don't hate me, right?"

"You silly, man! I don't!" Nick giggled. "Did you not hear me what I said earlier?"

"How can you be so accepting about all of this?"

"I was told to always have an open mind and I've learnt to accept others from before I moved next door to you. It's a new generation, boy! Everyone needs to start accepting each other"

"T-Thank you, Nick….you're a good friend"

"I have your back, my brother!"

The two friends smiled at each other for a moment, until Nick looked at his watch.

"I should get going now. My mum might go crazy if she doesn't see me in the house in a couple of seconds" Nick said, as he undid his seat beat.

"H-Hey! Nick?" Dave said, as he grabbed his friend's arm.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone this, okay?"

"Who else do I have to talk to besides you? I'm nothing but a loner, who needs your attention!" Nick laughed to himself.

"Thank you!" Dave said, as they both got out of the car.

"David?" Nick said, turned back to him.

"What's up?"

"We can both be confused together, okay?"

Dave looked at the brunette, who was happily smiling at him.

_That bastard always smiles….._

"I-I can deal with that…."

"Are you scared I might profess a love for you?"

"N-No!"

"David, you're really something…."

"Are you hitting on me?"

The brunette laughed again and headed to his house, without saying another word but Dave knew his friend was joking with him about it.

* * *

Kurt wanted to ignore what he sighted but turned back.

"Karofsky?"

The jock was sitting on the floor, knees up his chest. It looked like he'd been crying. He had been sitting on the floor for the past half an hour in the library.

_Azimio will never find me here…._

He knew Azimio would never find him there.

Truth be told, he didn't want to be found.

But Kurt Hummel did….

_Wrong place, wrong time as usual…._

"Karofsky, a-are you okay?" Kurt hesitantly questioned, looking down at him.

The jock stayed quiet, not only because it was the library, but he felt more embarrassed to have Kurt see him like this. He heard Kurt move, he was glancing at the books, although he wasn't paying attention to them but it looked like he wanted to have something to prove he wasn't talking to Karofsky, just in case anyone saw.

"I'll just leave you alone…."

"Y-you can stay, Hummel…" Dave finally said.

The other boy shot him a look and sat down beside the jock. It felt strange sitting down next to him but he thought to himself that he should give Karofsky a chance. He did mention he was being a nice guy. Why not try and listen to him for once? He wanted to give him a chance.

_Okay, just once. _Kurt thought, looking at his shoes.

"I….just need somebody to listen…"

"My ears are open for you. I was gathering some things for our new Glee assignment, so I thought the library would help me….it didn't" Kurt responded. "Speak to me, Karofsky, I'm here…"

"I-It's just something really stupid to get worked up over…" Dave finally spoke up, but his voice was shaky and quiet.

"You can use today for crying about it and then the next day, you can be the tough Karofsky I know…" Kurt told Dave, as he gently patted the jock on the shoulder.

"I-I got into an argument with my old man. I can try to forget about it but it's the things he says, you know? Those things that gets into your head and annoys you the whole day and everything! A-and then it suddenly gets to you and it makes you feel like u-utter crap!"

The jock bit his fist, trying not to cry but Kurt protested and pulled his hand away.

"Karofsky!"

"…L-like it makes you so worthless!"

"You are_ not_ worthless, Karofsky! And don't let anyone else make you feel like that!"

It hit him.

It made Kurt feel a tad emotional now.

He knew how it feels to be like that.

And hearing and seeing another person feeling the same way, he didn't want to see that at all.

Dave gazed at Kurt, admiring him a tiny bit.

_Like I'll ever admit that in front of him! _

"Karofsky, I'm serious here! I had loads of crap been thrown at me and I try not to let it get me down! You should do the same here. Just cry about it and move on because you'll be feeling the same as you did before, and that will only make you feel more down…."

Kurt glanced back at the jock, who was grinning at him.

"S-Sorry…I came on a bit too strong about that."

Seeing Dave smile for once, was in fact a bit scary for Kurt.

He was smiling.

And it looked like Kurt did cheer up him a bit.

"Thank you…..Kurt."

The other boy failed to say anything, all he could do was beam back, nodding his head.

"Y-You're welcome, Karofsky…."

Dave jumped up and lent Kurt his hand, still smiling. Accepting the offer, Kurt got up.

Hand in hand.

"T-Thanks for everything…."

"I was just one of those people you need to converse with, just someone to listen out for them. I won't mention this to anyone. It's none of my business to reveal to others." Kurt said, fixing his bangs with his other hand.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Well, I hope you feel much better tomorrow. I have to go now"

_S-Shit! _

It only took Dave and Kurt to both notice that they were holding hands. Both of their faces burnt in embarrassment, finally letting go of one another's.

_This couldn't get any awkward. _

"B-Bye…."

"See you around, Karofsky!" Kurt uttered, as he dashed off, waving at Dave.

* * *

Oh yeahhhh, I so went there lol

I hope you enjoyed that Kurtofsky scene there. Hopefully they'll have more moments like this.

I love Nick so much, he's like the stalker/not so stalker/friendly/funny character I've always wanted to have in a story of mine. I hope he fleshes out more in chapters to come. Hopefully, Nick has caught your good graces. I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the rest C:


	5. Excuses

Hey everyone!

This is based on before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

This chapter is the longest I've written. About 2,730 words apparently, minus my comments on this. So, um, wow lol

I tried to cut out the talking because there has been a lot of talking in the recent chapters, I wanted to tone it down and have less speech here. And since my chapters are slightly short, I'm thinking of making it longer because I kind of want to end it before the Superbowl episode comes out. Of course, not making it drag that much...hopefully I won't get carried away. This chapter was a challenge to write because I wasn't too sure where it stood from the last and hopefully it's good. I'll be honest, it's still on a whim and I am still making it up as I go along but I do have a draft outline of where it stands after this one.

This chapter is mostly on Dave's view, which I'm pleased about and like-sorry, I'll stop rambling now lol

Oh drama in this chapter and you all get to meet another new OC. I'm sorry, I am so terrible. It wasn't actually meant to happen but it just sort of did because whilst writing this down, he suddenly showed up in this and grew more. I hope you can welcome him with open arms like Nick.

I am really happy with the response about Nick from the last chapter ;3; Heehee hippe *heart* Now I want a Nick in my life sob

Thank you very for your continued support, everyone! I send you all mah love!

Please enjoy this chapter~

* * *

It was already Friday night and the weekend was going to roll in by the time Dave will notice. It felt like it's been years since Dave and Kurt spoke to each other. In fact, they were both busy with football and Glee club, they didn't have the time to say anything to one another.

Something was annoying Dave still.

That slight pain you get when you remember something.

_Is he ignoring me?_

The thought somersaulted in the jock's mind.

He hadn't seen Kurt in the hallways in days, okay, that was exaggerated. It's been a day and a half, Dave thought he would see the boy at least once yesterday or today.

_Not like I'll see him in the weekend..._

Dave turned on his back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly his phone vibrated.

Two text messages.

It was from Nick:

_At a family party right now...since like forever, awkward family is awkward. Bro, how are you, tonight?_

The jock laughed at the text and replied quickly. He checked the other text message.

It was from Azimio:

_Party lloyds 2night. c u there?_

Dave pondered for a bit, if it was worth going out.

_He might yell at me if I don't give him a good excuse..._

Why not? It was a Friday night and he would of just played a good game of _Call Of Duty_ if he was going to do _something. _And there is no way Dave will do any homework because he'll leave it on Sunday to do it.

_I do need something to distract me from my thoughts._

Thinking was a waste of time anyway. He'd be laying in bed since he got home from school. Why stay at home any longer, then?

Dave climbed out of bed and changed his shirt and grabbed his letterman's jacket and keys, decamping his house.

_I'll just text mom when I get to the party. She shouldn't mind...I think._

* * *

Azimio had a huge grin, that could probably cover his entire face, when he saw Dave stroll through Lloyd's front door.

"Hey, bro!" He high-fived the other jock.

"Hi, Azimio!" Dave said, as he looked around. "Party is going a bit wild, isn't it?"

"It sure is!"

Music pumping, loads of people dancing. And drinking. You could feel the ground shake with the bass roaring through the speakers. All the rooms was radiated from everyone's body heat, making the air heavy and the only way you could catch your breath, was run out of the house, or open the window.

But the windows were already opened.

Dave and Azimio pleasured themselves in drinking with beer and Red Bull, while the party was still going on. It has been two hours since Dave was there but even with the party going on, his thoughts about Kurt kept on banging his head.

"I'm going outside for a bit, alright, Azimio?"

"Be my guest, bro. I need to pee."

The two friends parted ways for a bit and Dave soon found himself standing outside the house. It seemed a lot more quiet outside. The autumn air hit the jock in the face. It was soon going to be winter, and the leaves on the trees had already started to meet the ground. Dave leaned against the house, glancing at a few drunk teens and others just bickering to one another.

"You damn assholes!"

Dave turned round and looked down at the short red head, who looked like he was going to actually pull his hair out from his scalp.

"Lloyd?"

"K-Karofsky? Did you do this to me?"

"What?"

The taller boy was pushed against the ground, Lloyd pulled him at the collar.

"Are you one that pulled this party together? I'm going to get _killed _by my folks now!"

"Woah, calm down, dude!" Dave said, as he pushed the other boy off him.

Lloyd dropped on his bottom and looked up at Dave.

"I'm going to kill the damn mother fucker who did this!" The red head yelled, as he pounded the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"You are such a cry baby..." The jock said, as he sat down next to the smaller boy.

Lloyd Toddmen was on the hockey team but with his height, the other jocks playfully picked on him. The red head was as short as Rachel and everyone thought he was a 13 year old boy...well he looked the part however. His temper was what everyone looked out for, with him being an angry player in the hockey rink, he could bash someone down with no hesitation.

That was what Dave was slightly scared about from the red head.

The fact that he can take him down so easily, regardless of his height.

All he needed was his anger to get to him.

"You want a drink, bro?"

"Yes, please..."

* * *

Lloyd wiped his tears away and clasped onto the his Red Bull can that Dave gave to him. They've been sitting outside for the past an hour and a half hour, drinking Red Bull and hearing Lloyd rumble how he'll hunt down the person who started the party.

"I've decided something, Karofksy."

"And what's that?" the jock queried, drinking his can.

"Fuck this shit, bro."

Dave laughed as the other bored at him with a serious look.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"We need to get laid! I should just enjoy this party...even though I'm not inside my own house. I'll wait for my parents to kill me when they get back from their business trip."

"You want me to help you clean up?"

"That would be so nice..."

"No problem, dude."

"Come over to mine tomorrow morning. I don't want you to be home late."

"Alright, I'll text you?"

"Sure..."

"You want to go back inside? I bet Azimio is looking for me..." Dave said, looking over his shoulder, back at the house.

The party was still going on but the number of people lessened only a bit and the music carried on throughout the neighbourhood.

"I'm surprised no one hasn't called in a noise complaint!" Lloyd chuckled.

"Don't jinx yourself" Dave, shaking his head.

The two boys strolled back inside, searching for Azimio.

_You can easily see him though..._

Dave and Lloyd asked their friends if they've seen the other jock and they just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing where he went.

"...maybe he left without me" Dave, feeling a bit disappointed.

_He would have texted me. _

"Or maybe he's...you know..." Lloyd gesturing to Dave, flailing his arms in the air.

"What?"

"_Sex_y time."

"You do realise this is _your _house, right?"

"Fuck! I am so killing him when I see him!"

"Going upstairs?"

"Fuck yeah! That is just...urgghhh, gross! I'm going upstairs now!"

"I'll wait here. I kinda don't want to see you yelling at Azimio. Try not to beat him up, okay?"

"I won't. I'll just yell!" Lloyd responded, as he tore through the crowd of people.

_He's definitely angry alright._

Dave sent a text message to his best friend, regarding him about Lloyd being after him.

He waited for five minutes.

No reply.

_He might have legged it out of the house then. _

Lloyd hadn't returned and it just left Dave leaving slightly alone.

He didn't want to talk to anyone else.

_Maybe I should just go home..._

Dave took a quick look at the time on his phone.

23:01.

_S-shit! That late already?_

The jock proceeded to the front door, until he was taken hold of by a drunk person, being pulled into the coat closest.

It was dark inside and Dave tried to get his phone out from his jeans pocket until all of the sudden, he felt a touch on his thighs.

"Woah! W-What are you doing!" Dave yammered, as he pushed the stranger.

"Oh come on! I'm d-drunk and I want to have sex with you, Dave Karofsky!" The drunk being answered back.

"I-I don't want to do this to you. You might regret it!"

He didn't even know who the teen was but their voice was somewhat familiar. The drinks he had with Lloyd and Azimio slowly rushed to his head.

Dave started to feel a bit dizzy now.

He was pretty sure it was a _girl_.

And yelling in the dark was strange enough. He wanted to get out of the coat closest.

"Don't be so mean, Karofsky! You can get very lucky with me tonight and no one needs to know about it!" The girl protested, as she leaned forward to the jock.

Her breath on his neck, Dave couldn't help but cringe.

_Don't give in, Dave, just find your way out!_

Without warning, his lips were taken by the girl's.

Soft and sweet but a tasted a bit of alcohol.

Dave's mind started dancing now, he had to get some self control but his body was wrapped round by the other girl. Her hand groping his butt now. The girl moaned, as their kisses carried on.

_Stop taking advantage of her, Dave! Are you stupid or what?_

But they carried on, his hands around her hips now.

_Who is this chick anyway?_

The jock started to lose himself and started thinking about Kurt.

Kurt's laugh echoing through his mind.

Isn't the whole reason why he went to that party was because he wanted Kurt off his mind?

And now he was thinking about Kurt..._again._

"K-Kurt!"

The name escaping Dave's mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing!"

_What did I just say?_

The jock couldn't stay there any more.

_Fuck! I can't believe this!_

It was getting late.

Hooking up with a drunk girl, sweet in a way but it was still wrong.

Dave gently pushed the girl aside and found the door knob and dashed to his car.

_I gotta go out of here!_

He quickly texted Lloyd and his mum saying his heading home now.

_Be home before half past, take care, David xx_

His mum's text said.

It was 23:30 when Dave got home.

_Just in timeeeee._

He cheered to himself, as he met his bed again.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Karofsky" The red headed boy said, as he was walking down the halls with the other jock.

"No problem. My mom yells at me for cleaning, so I guess I'm used to it" Dave replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And with the amount of underwe-I'm not going to finish that off right now..."

The weekend was ended on a strange and crazy note:

Dave making out with a mysterious girl, Lloyd having to drive Azimio out of the house, turning into a fist fight. Along with them cleaning Lloyd's house the day afterwards, finding a number of people's clothing on the floors and nothing but trash everywhere.

They got the house cleaned in time and Lloyd's parents didn't seem to have caught on about the party.

Until the neighbours came over and complained.

Lloyd got grounded for two weeks.

"I still think that's harsh of your parents, dude" Dave laughed.

"I can live without a social life for two weeks..."

"Really?"

"Nope!"

"Oh! There's Azimio. I'll catch up with you later, alright?" The jock said, spotting his friend.

"That's fine! I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me after our little fight."

"Later, dude!"

Dave caught up to Azimio and they knuckle touched with a smile.

"Dude, where were you on Saturday?"

"More like where were _you_?" Azimio answered, hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you were smacking lips with some chick and you also got lucky with her!"

"What? N-No! Yes to the making out but we did nothing else!" Dave protested.

"That's not what everyone is saying! Everyone thinks you did the girl on Saturday!" Azimio chuckled. "I'll see you later, my brother!"

The jock stood in the middle of the hallways, stunned.

Speechless.

He could probably guess how Kurt felt every time he scared him with him saying he was trying to be nice for once and the other time when he returned Kurt's brooch.

Sure, Dave could just laugh about it and let the rumour carry on.

But it was about _him_.

And whoever this girl was, she would have remembered that he said Kurt's name when they were making out.

Mixed emotions of anger, fear and frustration bubbled inside.

He **had **to find that girl and make sure that she'll keep quiet about it.

* * *

The rumour flooded the school halls within seconds.

And soon reached the Glee club by the time it started.

Rachel stormed into the room, in an angry state, like she was going to throw a fit any second.

_I'm amusing she's the last to hear..._ Kurt thought, frowning.

"I heard a very interesting, yet disgusting rumour about Karofksy!" The chair captain said, flailing.

"We all know it was for kicks for Karofsky..." Finn answered quietly.

"Rumours are rumours and it's none of our business..." Mercedes said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But it's taking advantage of a girl! And she was drunk as well!" Rachel carried on.

"I heard they were _both _drunk!" Santana giggled, looking at Brittany.

"I bet it's not true..." Mike protested.

"We don't need to worry about Karofsky anyway!" Tina giving Rachel a stern look.

"It's horrifying! No one doesn't seem to know who this girl is!"

"Or maybe it's just a joke the kids at the party liked to play on others..." Quinn, looking at her notes from a previous lesson. "And you're right, no one _doesn't _know the girl, so anyone can point fingers at anyone who went there at Lloyd's. Although Lloyd's parties are pretty rad, it can be _anyone..."_

Everyone in Glee club exchanged looks, not sure what to think now.

_It'll soon go away by tomorrow...but no doubt it'll be around by the time everyone finds out who that girl is. _Kurt thinking, pressing his fingers against his template.

He was starting to get sick of hearing the same rumours for the whole day.

_It obviously isn't Rachel. She doesn't go to those types of parties. Mercedes definitely didn't go because she would have informed me. Tina was probably with Mike. As for Brittany, Santana and Quinn...it can be one of those girls. Although Santana would have admitted it and it'll take a while for Brittany to catch on with the conversation. And Quinn, she's going out with...Sam, isn't she?_

"Everyone says it's a girl, so we can cross out all of the boys in here..." Sam chuckled to himself.

Kurt could feel the eyes from the girls in the club look at one another, trying to guess if it was one of them.

Before anyone could say something, Mr Schue danced into the room, explaining why he in such a good mood and exclaimed what their new Glee assignment was for the week.

* * *

SLASH!

Another day.

And another slushie in the face.

Kurt scowled as he wiped the bits of left over slushie from his face, hearing the sound of Azimio howling the halls with his laughter.

Although Karofsky was nowhere to be found.

The teenage boy went to the first bathroom that was the closest.

The girls' bathroom.

_Not like they would care anyway._

He footed to the sink, taking a look at himself, processing tissues out from his bag, clearing his face and sweater.

_Over one of my favourite outfits as well! _

Why does this seem to surprise Kurt?

"Nothing but ludicrous boys!" Cursing in the air.

Kurt removed his sweater and before he could put a new fresh one on, he noted something that caught his ear.

"H-Hello?"

He fronted the stalls and gently pushed the doors to see which one was occupied.

One of them was locked.

Someone was crying.

"Hello...?"

"K-Kurt?"

"Quinn?"

The door unlocked and the sobbing cheerleader, held onto Kurt. He couldn't do much but return the hug.

"W-What's wrong?"

* * *

_CLIFFFFFHANGERRRRRRR_!

TROLOLOLOLOL *shot*

Like what I said, more dramaaaaaa XD

I'll just leave this chapter here and wait for your response lol You'll find out more in the next one!

Up coming on the next chapter, more yelling, tears, loads more bromance, explanations and...MORE AZIMIO TIME ;D Please look forward to it, thank you!


	6. Speechless : Misunderstood

What is up, everyone?

Based on before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

4780 words this chapter fffuuu o3o Scratch what I said in the last one, this one is longer than the last. This could be updated here like about two days ago...but I wanted to give it more time since I updated about everyday XD And I wanted a bit of a decent amount of the new chapter half done when I do, so I don't fall behind my work.

Before you carry on reading this, I made them sing 8D Them, you ask? Well...is it not obvious, enough? lol

All of your reactions somewhat amused me from the last chapter, I can't believe a few thought it was Kurt. I wish. No, _seriously_, I wish. But I wanted more drama. I am not a drama whore lol This chapter has a few pairings in here, so please, don't be hating on me afterwards. More Kurtofsky moments will be coming up. I hate for things to rush, we'll all have to wait for something more awesome and magical to happen. More talking and a tad bit of singing here. I'm kind of scared what you'll think after reading this.

Also, it looks like I'm confused with my writing style, so I'm terribly sorry if it's lame.

I thank everyone for your support and comments, it makes me such a happy person day by day. Thank you Yas, for like...everything lol I'd be nothing without her. Chapter 7...I am not sure when it'll be up but if you check my tumblr once in a while, after seeing this, you might see previews or something. Thank you for being patient, once again, you're all too awesome for words *heart*

Please enjoy chapter 6! Woop! *fist pump*

* * *

"KAROFSKY!"

Kurt stormed down the boy's locker room. No one else except for Dave, who was grabbing a few things from his locker.

"HEY! KAROFSKY!"

Dave stared at the angry boy, back against the locker.

_What the hell is he yelling about now?_

"What is the matter with you? You think you can do whatever you want to somebody _**just **_because they're drunk? What the fuck?"

"W-What? Dude, you're mad!"

"YEAH, I'M MAD!"

The angry teen slapped the jock across the face.

A second went by, Kurt realised what he had done, he stood frozen, eye balling Dave's red cheek.

"O-Oh my gosh!"

From the built up fury and rage from previous times with Karofsky, it all blew up at once with that slap and he didn't even hold back, but now...he slightly regretted it.

"The heck, Hummel?"

Dave clenched his fists and pounded his locker shut. The other boy was sure he was going to get hit back.

Why couldn't he just run away now?

He _wanted_ to stand up for his friend though.

Seeing Quinn break down into tears, tore his heart. Kurt will admit, he had good times and a few moments when he just didn't like the head cheerleader but she was his friend like Rachel was.

However, he won't admit the Rachel bit.

"G-Go ahead and hit me! Like you've always w-wanted to!" Kurt spat the words out.

Dave looked intensely into Kurt's eyes.

It looked like some staring contest with those two.

They were both waiting.

Who will make the first move?

Kurt already started it.

Why not finish it?

_No. _

Even though Kurt did slap him, he didn't want to retaliate.

Dave unclenched his fists and sat down on the bench, the other boy peering at him.

Kurt's head was left spinning from the outburst.

"K-Karofsky..."

"I-I thought we were okay with each other, Hummel!" The jock choked out, darted out of the locker room.

_This wasn't meant to happen..._ Kurt thought, not feeling any better for himself.

He only wanted to talk to Karofsky, but only got his anger in the way.

_I'm nothing but an angry...bully._

Making his way out of the room, he spotted Dave walking with Azimio.

A slight pain hit Kurt.

Maybe more guilt?

_I'll leave him for now._

He later accompanied Quinn and drove her home.

* * *

Azimio had the same look on his face for the past ten minutes.

Right after Dave explained what really happened at Lloyd's party (minus the part about him saying Kurt's name), as the boys were eating away at their favourite food diner.

If you could give anyone the prize of frozen statues, Azimio would have won that by now.

"Seriously?" The other jock's first words that processed from his mouth.

"Yes! That's what happened! And now everyone is saying this bullshit!"

"While you were making out with some chick, I got lucky! And then Lloyd found me and I legged it! It soon turned into a fist fight. I can't say I didn't win..."

Azimio was still in shock for losing a fight with the red head, he was disappointed in himself.

"Karofsky, the rumours will be a thing of the past by tomorrow!"

"You're right, but I can't help but feel worried..."

"Don't bother! You don't know her! I don't know her! And I bet hardly anyone does because they were all drunk!"

"I wasn't drunk though..."

"You pussy!"

"That's because I'm not a light weight like you, Azimio!"

"Whatever, dude!"

"Thanks for believing me..." Dave muttered, finishing off his drink, as he watched his friend finish his plate of food in record time.

_Just like my pudding..._

"Who else is going to believe you?"

The jock laughed, agreeing with him for the first time...in a while. It was sort of hard to for Dave because he couldn't tell when his friend was telling the truth or just joking around as usual.

"Can I ask why you it looked like some bitch slapped you?" Azimio popped the question.

Dave thought his heart dropped.

"I-I hit myself by accident in the locker room!" Covering for Kurt, he didn't want Azimio trying to pick a fight to gain his stolen pride from Lloyd.

"You're so stupid, dude! Hitting yourself by accident! Why would you even do that?"

"I dunno...I fell?"

The two friends changed the subject and started to discuss about their recent assignments and football practises. It felt good having a decent conversation with Azimio because it felt like years since Dave felt good.

Only because the rumours were bugging him as heck and his concentration was terrible due to it.

He almost forgot why he was feeling so down.

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Yes!"

"She wouldn't do that, honey!" Mercedes claimed.

Her and Kurt was chatting to one another on the phone, whilst trying to figure out answers for one of their assignments. The teenage boy bit his bottom lip, fingering his pencil, glaring at the complicated question.

"Like normally I would understand this, but I don't!"

"That's right! Quinn wouldn't dare to do that, especially with the things that been down with her and Puck, Finn and-"

"-I was talking about this question!"

"It _can't _be her!"

"And why is that? Should I be any more surprised about this? It _is _Quinn!"

"_**Seriously**_, boy? Why would you even think that?" Mercedes felt like she needed to hit someone after hearing that from her friend.

"She was crying in the bathroom and I was there...and she mentioned something about Karofsky!"

"So, that's why you thought it was her?"

"_Yes_! Now explain to me why you don't believe me!" Kurt exclaimed, biting the end of his pencil now.

All this frustration got more into his head.

He can't even do any assignments.

_Slapping Karofsky was a bad mistake. I will see myself wiping more slushies from my face and clothes until I leave this dreaded school! _

"Because she told us herself!"

"_**What**_?"

* * *

Before Glee club started that day, after the rumours already hit them, the girls were all together, before anyone stepped in.

"_What would you do if you found out one of your friends was making out with another person?_" Quinn inquired from the broken silence.

"_Are you talking about Sam?_" Santana choked.

"_He's not cheating on you, is he?_" Tina shaking her head.

"_We're __**not **__going out!_"

"_Has this got to do with something about that Karofsky rumour?_" Mercedes, returned back at the head cheerleader.

* * *

"_**What?**_"

"Yes! All truth and nothing but the truth!" Mercedes answered, snapping her fingers.

If only Kurt saw her expression right now, he would of taken her more seriously. But with the tone of her voice, Kurt didn't need to ask again.

_If it wasn't Quinn...then...?_

"O-oh my!"

"Now you believe me?"

The boy fell back on his chair, dropping his pencil.

Speechless.

Once again.

_Shit! I hit Karofsky for the wrong reason! I **hit **Karofsky for the **wrong **reason!_

"M-Mercedes, I am so dead by tomorrow!" The boy gasped.

"Why?"

"I-I-I..."

Kurt couldn't find his words.

It will dropped, along with his pencil.

Even if he were to pick it all up, the words was all scrambled And looking for the right sentence, it would take ages to find his voice to go along with it.

"Kurt? _Kurt_? What's wrong?"

"W-When Quinn was trying to explain why she was up-upset, I-I-I..."

"K-Kurt?"

"I h-hit Karosfky!" The boy, choking the words from the bottom of his throat.

"..."

"Mercedes? Please answer me! I need you!"

"If he were to harm you, I will hit him in the face so hard, that he'll be in a coma!"

"T-That's a bit too drastic, isn't it?"

"What did he do when you hit him? _How _did you do it?"

"I j-just slapped him...really _hard_!"

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'll be by your side all day tomorrow! I will do my best!"

"I-If I talk to Karofsky tomorrow by myself, I'm sure he will forgive me..."

"Talking isn't his thing! He'll knock you!"

"No! I talked to him..."

Kurt wasn't sure if it was right to explain the moment he shared with the jock in the library the other week. He bit his bottom lip again. The shock of him hitting Karofsky was still in his mind.

And what the jock said afterwards...

_"__I-I thought we were okay with each other, Hummel!"_

It span in his brain, nothing but repeating itself over and over.

The teen felt the same pain he felt back when he saw Karofsky walking off with his friend down the halls.

But this time, the pain was sharper.

_"__Those things that gets into your head and annoys you the whole day and everything!"_

He remembered what the jock said to him back in the library, understanding the feeling all over again.

_I am a terrible person. I said to myself I would give him a chance...but I failed to do so. I should of asked him, instead of shouting back. _

"I-I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mercedes..."

"How about Karofsky?"

"I will hope that I won't see a slushie in my face, but I won't guarantee it. I'm going to try to converse with him tomorrow."

"I'm here for backup!"

"Thank you, Mercedes. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

"Bye, honey."

Kurt's ear was free from his phone, slightly burnt from the heat of it. He sighed and looked back at his assignment.

He finally understood the question.

_How did Sam get in the closet then?_

* * *

"Are you still angry at me?"

Quinn gave the other blonde boy a stern look, slamming her locker shut.

Sam knew he was in serious trouble.

More trouble than he thought he would be after admitting to Quinn that he was _the _one that made out with Karofsky in the coat closest.

"B-before you go, please answer me!" Sam yelped, as he grabbed hold of the girl's arm.

She jerked it off and shot him a look.

"How will I know it won't happen again?" Quinn questioned. "What will you do if it was Finn? Or _Kurt_?"

Saying that, made the girl want to punch someone.

"I-It won't! I was seriously drunk and you were too!"

"I wasn't! I'm careful of whatever I drink, unlike _you_!"

"Please, Quinn! It won't happen again!" The boy reacted, as he looked back at Quinn, leaning forward to her with a whisper. "Karofsky doesn't even know it was me!"

"You're lucky everyone thinks it isn't!" The girl countered back. "I trusted you not to do such things, but now I don't know if I should any more!"

"Is it...because it was a guy?" Sam finally asked, his voice quiet, even though the halls was aired with other conversations.

He didn't want anyone to overhear.

And if someone did, no one wouldn't get off his back about it.

Quinn leered at the football player.

"If I answered that, I know I'd be the jealous girl in the picture..."

With that, she walked off, trying not to burst into tears.

The blonde boy observed the other walk away, he said good-bye to her in his mind and turned round, licking his lips.

THUD!

"S-Shit! Sorry, Karofsky!"

"Watch it, dude!" Dave heading the other way.

_Should I tell him?_

After a moment of recollecting his thoughts and what was said in his recent conversation with Quinn, he chose not to say anything.

Why does he want more attention to be drawn to him?

Because he was making out with a guy when drunk?

He didn't want to regret the outcome of the situation.

* * *

The rumours died already and new ones filled it up in no time.

The atmosphere in the Glee club was rather awkward.

Mixed emotions were in the air.

The room was silent and it was cracked into pieces as the Glee club's teacher strolled into the room.

"Has anyone worked on their assignment this week?" Mr Schue asked.

A few shook their heads, admitting they haven't given it a moment's thought. A hand from the group shot up.

"Er, yes, Quinn!"

The head cheerleader raised from her seat, as the teacher stepped aside, everyone's focusing on her.

"Glee is about expressing yourself and yes, we all know that! I know this has nothing to do with our Glee assignment, but I want to express my feelings very well!" Quinn said, as she walked over to the band and whispered to them about her song. She turned back to the class and smiled. "Girls, if you may join me, that'd would be fabulous."

Drums started the beat and the blonde girl bopped to it, as she began her sang:

_Nowhere yah were goin' no where fast,  
Maybe this time I'll be yours and you'll be mine,  
C-c-c-crazy get your ass in my bed,  
Maybe you'll be just my summer boyfriend, summer boy..._

She span around the class room and grabbed Kurt's hand, as she broke into the chorus.

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice,  
We can be alone,  
Bikini top's comin o-o-off,  
Don't be sad when the sun goes down,  
You'll wake up and I'm not around..._

The girls joined in this time, singing along.

_I've got to go oh oh oh,  
We'll still have the summer after all..._

Kurt giggled, as he danced along with the girls.

_Hey there summer boy,  
Let's go for a drive,  
Take me for a ride,  
Never gonna close our eyes..._

Mike joined in, skipping to the beat with Tina now.

_Hey there summer boy,  
I'm a busy girl,  
Don't have too much time,  
Hurry up before I change my mind..._

Mr Schue, clapping his hands, cheering them on.

_Hey there summer boy,  
I'm takin off my heels,  
Let's go for a run,  
Have a little summer fun,  
Have a little summer fun,  
Summer boy..._

Everyone, twisting, rocking along to the song, with Quinn in the middle.

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice,  
We can be alone,  
Bikini tops poppin o-o-off,  
Don't be sad when the sun goes down..._

Sam detected he was the only one not joining but Kurt protested him to join in.

_You'll wake up and I'm not around,  
You've got to go oh oh oh,  
We'll still have the summer after -_

The blonde boy hopped along, as the whole Glee club, joined in for gathered for the last chorus.

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice,  
We can be alone,  
I got my eyes on a summer boy,  
Don't be sad when the sun goes down,  
You'll wake up and I'm not around,  
I got my eyes on a summer summer boy,  
And we'll still have the summer after all! _

The song ended and everyone felt like their worried thoughts were almost gone. The girls high-fived the head cheerleader, as she made it to her seat.

"Oh wow, that was amazing, Quinn and everyone else!" Mr Schue applauded.

"Singing from Gaga was very good choice!" Kurt praised, looking over at the cheerleader.

"Thank you, everyone!" Quinn beaming back at Kurt.

"Now, let's get back on track with our assignment!"

* * *

"Davidddddd, someone is here to see you!"

"Mom! I'm doing my homework though!"

"No, you're not!" Nick chuckled, as he looked at Dave's desk.

The work hasn't been touched since it was given the day before. The jock brushed his friend's comment off and before he could yell at his mum not to bring anyone upstairs, he was faced to face with Kurt.

"Hummel?"

"Karofsky! H-Hello!" Kurt answered with a nervous smile.

_At my house of all places!_

"Mom!" Dave, turning his head to his parent.

"He's a nice boy, David! I'll leave you boys be then! Be nice to each other!"

_Damn woman! _

The older woman disappeared down the stairs, leaving the three boys alone in the room. The newcomer stood next to the door, Dave on his bed, with Nick at the window sill.

Nick was the first to close the distance between the awkward teens, speaking out loud.

"So! You're Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, yes, I am!" The other boy replied, fixing his bangs. "I believe I haven't seen you in school before?"

"Oh, I'm David's neighbour! My name is Nick! I get home schooled, so I don't go to McKinley!"

"Nice to meet you, Nick!" The two boys, slowly starting to be friends, shook hands.

Dave eye-balled his neighbour.

"David, stop being rude to him! He came here to see _you_!"

"Err, yeah! That's very true actually!" Kurt, nodding his head.

The jock signalled his neighbour to get out of the room.

"Fine! Fine!" The brunette said, opening the window. "I'll see you later, Kurt!" Winking at the boy and climbed out of the window and shutting it closed.

Kurt was stunned at the sight. He'd thought the only people would climb through another person's window were either burglars, creepers...or Edward Cullen.

He shook his head and saw Dave gesturing him to sit down next to the jock on the bed or on the chair beside the desk.

He chose the chair.

The jock shut the door, making sure his mum wouldn't eavesdrop and processed back to his bed.

More awkward silence.

_Is he going to hit me again? Because I rather not have it from him..._

"K-Karofsky?"

Hearing the other boy's voice, caught his attention. He peered up at Kurt.

"I-I didn't see you in school today!" The boy lipped but he urged more, feeling more nervous than ever. "I t-thought you were actually going to beat me up if I saw you today but..."

_What is he trying to say?_

Dave waited for the other to carry on.

"I'm s-sorry, Karofsky!" Kurt breathed.

"W-What?"

"I was wrong! And I shouldn't have hit you! I was in the wrong the whole time in the locker room! It wasn't even my business to butt in!"

Kurt found himself ramble more.

"And I misunderstood what Quinn said! Once again, I'm really sorry! I said I would give you a chance but doing all that...you don't deserve me as a friend!"

"Woah! Hold up, Hummel! _Quinn_?"

"Y-Yeah...she told me about it..."

"_**What**_?" Dave bellowed, as he stood up.

Panic and anger, mixing in his body.

_Shit! He knows what I said? Fuckkk, that stupid girl! Quinn out of all girls in the school as well!_

"P-Please, calm down!" Kurt yelped, ranked from the chair.

"Who else knows about this?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Fuck!" Dave kicking the chair.

"No one isn't going to say anything anyway! It's yesterday's news, Karofsky!" Kurt, protesting. "And Quinn would want nobody to know!"

"Are you sure about that?" The jock now, close up to the other.

Kurt could feel Dave's breath on him, he started breathing heavily because he felt the same fear when he slapped the jock.

This time, he was pretty sure he'll get hit back.

"Y-Yes..."

"I can trust you on this, right?"

"O-Of course you can! I will next time, not slap you..." Kurt nodding his head.

Dave backed away and sat back down on his bed and sighed.

"So...the rumours are true?" The other boy uttered, his eyes on Karofsky still.

"Yes, I did make out with a girl in the coat closest..." Rubbing his temples.

_Why does it hurt saying that to him? _

"I never intended for that to happen, Hummel. And truth be told, I did nothing. I didn't have sex with her, okay?"

"W-What?" Kurt now confused.

"Yeah, I know it's wrong to hit on somebody when they're drunk. I'm not stupid!"

"But it wasn't Quinn..." Kurt brought out the reality down onto Dave.

_Wait...he doesn't know it was..._ Kurt gasped, as he thought.

"What are you talking about, Hummel? Didn't you say it was her?"

_Now that I think more about it...Karofsky and Sam making out..._

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hummel, answer me!"

"S-Sorry...er, yes, it was Quinn!"

"Didn't you say it wasn't?"

"I mean, it _wasn't _Quinn that got drunk at Lloyd's that night!" Kurt giggled, looking away from the jock.

"And you sure she won't tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know..."

"Positive!" Clapping his hands. "No one will not utter a word it was Quinn and knowing her, she won't say a thing. She's over it now. The rumour is long dead. No need to worry!"

"What did she tell you then?"

_I need to make sure he doesn't know..._

Dave thought, gazing at the other boy. Kurt felt the jock's eyes on him and he beamed back.

If another moment past by, then it would of became awkward.

With the two boys view on one another, it felt...

….breathtaking.

_He's staring at me. He **does **know! Shit!_

Kurt had to gasp for air, until he realised he was staring at Karofsky for the past three minutes.

"P-Pardon?"

"What did she tell you...about the time at Lloyd's?" Dave slowly spoke, wanting to avert his eyes away, but he couldn't.

"That you two made out...?"

_So he doesn't know. Then why was he looking at me in a strange way?_

"C-Cool, cool!"

"Well, good that we cleared the air about that!" Kurt looking amused.

"Y-Yeah..."

"I have to go now, I'm going to miss one of my favourite shows on TV!" Heading towards the door.

"Hummel!"

"Y-Yes?" Turning back.

Their eyes met again.

Dave almost forgot what he wanted to say.

"You deserve to be _my_ friend and we both do..."

Kurt blushed, remembering what he said earlier to Karofsky. That was said on a spar of the moment.

The jock added more.

"And t-thanks for coming back here...you know? To say sorry. I would of came over to yours if you hadn't said anything today because...I felt mad at myself."

"W-Why were you?"

"Because I yelled back at you and you were upset about the rumours!"

"I-I'm never upset about rumours! I was worried about Quinn!"

"But..." Dave's hand on Kurt's shoulder. "T-Thank you..."

"And...thank you for not hitting me back" Kurt swallowed.

"So, are we cool with each other?"

"Yes! I'll see you later then!"

Kurt hurried out of the jock's room.

Dave sank into his bed, but jumped at the sight of seeing Kurt again at his doorway.

"B-by the way...I lied, those pants looked good on you!"

The other boy decamped the house quickly and left Dave, having to think to himself.

_Pfff...dumb ass! I swear we had the strangest eye contact ever!_

He threw his pillow at his radio at the end of the room.

It turned on with a familiar tune that the jock hasn't heard in ages.

"Awhhh, sweet, Bon Jovi!" Dave smiled, as he started to sing along.

_Should I? Could I?  
Have said the wrong things right a thousand times,  
If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind,  
If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine..._

He bopped his head, as he stood up, humming along to it.

_You cried, I died,  
I should have shut my mouth, things headed south,  
As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb,  
If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one,  
I'm wasting time when I think about it..._

The jock found him jumping along with the song now, turning the sound up.

_I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights,  
I was misunderstood,  
I stumbled like my words, Did the best I could,  
Damn, misunderstood! _

Almost at his drive way, Kurt had been listening to the same song on the radio. He took a moment to listening to it, even though he wasn't a huge fan of Bon Jovi.

All he could think about was Karofsky when he heard it.

_Could I? Should I?  
Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night,  
Staying out too late with all my friends,  
You found me passed out in the yard again..._

Kurt tapped on the wheel of his car, humming.

_You cried, I tried,  
To stretch the truth, but didn't lie,  
It's not so bad when you think about it..._

It was the day afterwards, Dave strolled the halls with Azimio. He sighted Kurt, who was looking back.

Before turning the corner, they both exchanged smiles.

_I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights,  
I was misunderstood,  
I stumbled like my words, did the best I could,  
Damn, misunderstood,  
Intentions good..._

The two jocks passed the hall of merry couples. They were all giggling and laughing. Rachel and Finn discussing about their Glee assignment. Sam with Quinn, they were okay with each other for now, but something inside Quinn didn't want to forgive Sam.

She kindly ignored the feeling.

_It's you and I, just think about it..._

"Who are you looking at?" she questioned the blonde boy.

"N-Nothing..."

_I should have drove all night,  
I would have run all the lights,  
I was misunderstood..._

Sam didn't want Quinn to know, he couldn't help but think about Karofsky.

He should be happy that Quinn is even talking to him.

The blonde boy laughed and pulled the cheerleader towards him, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's nothing to worry about..."

_I stumbled like my words, did the best I could,  
I'm hanging outside your door,  
I've been here before,  
Misunderstood..._

Dave was in the auditorium, singing the last of the song.

How did he get himself there?

He wasn't sure...

But it felt good to sing and that was something he didn't want _anyone_ to know.

A guilty pleasure for the jock...

_I stumbled like my words, did the best I could..._

"Rachel can't be using the auditorium, is she?" Kurt muttered to himself, as he heard the song dance through the empty halls of the school.

He thought it was Finn because he would imagine the teen singing it.

The boy slowly walked into the auditorium, curious to know who the singer was.

_Damn, misunderstood,  
Intentions good..._

The song came to a close, fading off.

Dave put his head down.

_Was I just singing like those damn Glee people do?_

He licked his lips, wanting to leave the stage.

_No...never again, Dave! _

The jock stopped for a moment and looked around him, surrounded by a good feeling. And with no guilt, he liked it. It felt good to sing, even though he'll never find himself to do it again.

That feeling.

It was like winning his first game in the football team.

That time when he learnt how to catch a ball.

When Dave knew him and Azimio would be the best of friends.

The moment when Nick admitted he wanted a friend.

Or when Kurt...

...cheered him up when he needed someone close.

_"You are not worthless, Karofsky! And don't let anyone else make you feel like that!"_

He remembered the boy say to him.

And once again, the image of Kurt's smile flashed in his mind.

It was probably Dave opening up to people and pulling them closer, but it was such a good feeling that the jock didn't want to ignore.

He felt _happy _and no one could ruin it for him.

The jock finally jumped off the platform and headed home.

* * *

Someone, hiding in between the seats of the auditorium, Kurt's eyes followed Karofsky, until he was out of sight.

He sighed to himself and stood there for a moment.

_His voice..._

It was incredible. He never knew Karofsky could sing like that, let alone knew he _could_ sing and it would be rather insulting if he said he sounded better than Finn or Puck.

An idea sparked in the boy's brain and he danced out, smiling like a fool, thinking when he'll see the jock again.

* * *

I'll be honest with you; I had to change my ideas when I started this chapter and it was based on what Yas suggested to me. I took it on board. I'm glad I did change it though because I'm not sure about the outcome. I also changed a few things in this chapter like the ending here xD;;

I also am sorry that Nick and Azimio doesn't have enough face time in here but I wanted more bromance with Kurt and Dave (this is a Kurtofksy fanfic, is it not? lol). Also, I hope you understood the flashback scene in between when Mercedes and Kurt are talking on the phone.

The songs that Quinn and Dave sang are: _Summerboy_ by Lady Gaga and _Misunderstood_ by Bon Jovi. I had to cut a few bits from the songs, gahh ;3;

A few of you might be confused about Sam and reason why and how he got in the coat closet, don't worry, it'll be explained more. And yes, I left this as another cliff hanger...ish lol Hope you look forward to the next one :'D


	7. Harmonize

Based on before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

hdfeiwoferw CHAPTER 7, AWH YEAH, AREN'T WE SO COOL ON THIS PIRATE SHIP OR WHAT?

Sorry, I'm totally not hyper or anything.

I won't be keeping promises, but possibly the next chapter should be up at the end of this week. I'm trying to speed through how I'm ever going to get all of this done before the 6th. Pftt ORZ

I didn't want Kurt and everyone here to be on a stand still (time wise), so it's the week before Sectionals, during the episode '_Furt_'. So some things turn out differently because...yeah we all know, Dave being all nice, Kurt obviously doesn't transfer to Dalton after this episode...OR DOES HE? HMM lol I kid.

They do more singing. Does that work out well on here? (Song line up at the bottom if you're wondering.) I got Dave to sing again, awh yeah! And more Nick and Lloyd appearances and of course Azimio. Like he's just amazing *heart* I swear Mercedes is just a regular on here, not like I'll complain about that heehee

Austin Scarlett is...an amazing designer if you're wondering who he is but he might familiar to those who have watched _Project Runway_ (because that's where he like first appears on TV Ithink.) His wedding dresses are just fabulous, I'm sooo going to ask him to design my wedding dress lol Please do take a look if you're interested. By the way, I'm not that good with designer brands gah ;3;

I do apologize that my fanfic seems to have grown (word wise) because it seems to get longer and longer when I type it all up.

By the way, Chapter 6 was named _Speechless_ because...of mostly the character's reactions towards each other, such as the rumour about Dave/Kurt hitting Dave/etc...It was originally named _Misunderstood_, reason why it was still in the chapter title when you first viewed it.

Also, I cannot forget, thank you to everyone! I'd totally draw you all Kurtofsky porn but I am not capable of doing that XD But seriously, thank you everyone, those who have randomly stumbled upon it and reviewed and those who have kept up with my lame writing and everything. Thank you, Yas for everything. You're all too amazing and fabulous. You guys make me want to write more, for cereal *sends you all more of mah love*

Thank you once again! Love you all!

I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

* * *

Kurt found his room a mess. Even with the colour samples pinned against his bedroom wall, pictures of dresses, suits and from various other wedding collections on the floor and pinned almost...everywhere, he gasped for air. Wanting to flail about how he knew he didn't have enough time.

_I can do this! I have to make things perfect for Dad and Carole!_

Clapping his hands on an instant, beaming at the plans on his desk.

If only he could find the time to find his floor, it would be easier.

It'd only been since yesterday that his dad and Carole broke the news to him and Finn the other day at school.

They were going to get married.

And Kurt wanted nothing more but his dad to be happy. Pass the fewer situations he had before with Finn, he knew they'd be a happy family.

With plans soaring high with the wedding, Kurt did his best to finish off his homework beforehand, so he could get started on the wedding. He was planning everything. It had to be perfect! And with the Glee club going to be there, it'd be more exciting.

Kurt ticked his list of things to do and looked the the boxes that weren't ticked.

_I am not going to do this in time!_

The boy suddenly heard something vibrate underneath the covers of papers on the desk and proceed to know who was calling him.

"Hello, Mercedes!"

"Hey, Kurt! So...you're still alive!" Kurt's friend, laughed down the phone. She calmed down after a while and put on her serious tone. "I thought you'd be in hospital or something. I got worried because you rushed out of school so fast, you could of knocked someone down."

The boy giggled, sitting down on his bed.

There goes pictures of Austin Scarlett's wedding collection under his bottom.

"Oh! Don't be silly, Mercedes!" He said, removing the pictures away. "Planning is still in progress, I've yet to decide what we'll wear to the wedding! Also, we need to think of the songs we'll be singing but I'm sure we all have ideas."

"I think Finn said something about Bruno Mars. He must of told you, right?"

"Oh yes, yes! He's too busy in his room doing his homework though. I'll take a look at him before I go to bed..."

"You forgot to tell me about what went down between you and Karofsky!"

"Ahhh..." Kurt paused for a moment.

"Kurt?"

"S-Sorry! I was just thinking! Um, well, things went pretty good actually! He didn't hit me."

"I guess you're giving him a chance?"

"Yeah, why not? He hasn't thrown a slushie in my face or shoved me into my lockers in a while now. I see some good interaction with me and him in the future!" Nodding his head.

"Be careful. There's a lot of history between the Glee clubbers and him, along with Azimio. So if he makes a bad move, than we'll pounce...fast!"

"I think I'm aware of that, Mercedes!"

"Are you friends with him?"

Kurt's face burnt crimson red at his friend's question.

If he doesn't answer fast, she'll catch on something!

"U-Um...it could be friendship..."

Wait! Catch on to something? There's nothing to catch on. Only that Kurt and Karofsky had their moments together, even though it was strange to see but it sort of embarrassing...no, _scary_.

_I'm scared what will happen now that we're friends. I doubt Azimio even knows!_

"M-Mercedes, c-can I tell you something?"

"Sure? What's up, dear?"

"I'm sorry but I lied. There's already friendship between me and Karofsky, which is very unbelievable to say!"

"You're _friends_ with each other? How?"

"Well, there was once this time, I lent an ear to Karofsky, _only _because I was there at the time! And the other is when I went to his house to apologize about hitting him for the wrong reason!" Spilling the news out. "I'm assuming that we're friends now since then, which has only been about three days now..."

"Oh wow. And you even went to his house?"

"Only because I didn't see him at school!" Kurt feeling his face getting more red, it burnt with embarrassment, even he could feel his face heating up.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this, Kurt?"

"_W-What_?"

"It's okay! If you're friends with him, it's fine! But one wrong move and hell will break loose!"

"P-Please do not say this to anyone else..." The boy calming down.

"I promise!"

"Thank you! If you don't mind, my floor is a complete mess and I need to sort more wedding plans!"

"Alright! Take care of yourself and don't pass out in school because you're doing so much already."

"Shall do, my friend. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Putting his phone on this desk and found a piece of paper that was out of place from all of the wedding related things, laying at the bottom of the desk.

It was piece of sheet music.

Something that Kurt had in mind for while.

_No harm in trying!_

He thought to himself, laughing to himself at the song choice.

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Azimio echoed in the hallway, as Dave approached to his locker.

"Hey to you too, bro!" The jock laughed.

Before he was about to open his locker, Azimio leaned closer, like he had a secret to say to him. It caught his heed, waiting to hear what his friend had to say.

"I was thinking that we have a party at Lloyd's again!" he grinned with a whisper.

"You were the one that started that party at his last time?" Dave jumped.

"Yeah! Don't tell him, he will actually beat the crap at me!"

"More than he's done already to you I see..."

"Keep it yourself, bro! But yeah, party at his!"

"I had to help clean his house because what you done..."

"Not my problem, Karofsky! So are you in or what?"

"I don't know..."

He rather not.

After what happened last time, he wanted to stay clear of having the same situation happen again.

"Dude! You have to!" Azimio, frowning.

"I don't want a silly rumour about me to spar the whole school again!"

"Fine! But consider it though!"

"I'll text you if I do. When is it?"

"This weekend!"

The other jock departed, having to go somewhere. Dave nodded his head with a smile at his friend. About to open his locker, someone pounded it, scaring the jock.

_What? Again? I just want to get my things! Gosh!_

"Hey, Lloyd. Something wrong?"

With the look on the red head's face, it said everything: "Is Azimio hosting a party at mine?"

_Poker face, Dave!_

"Is Azimio saying something about a party at mine?"

"Errr...no?"

"Don't lie to me, Karofksy!" Lloyd pointing at the taller boy, looking more annoyed.

_Shit! He's going to beat me up now!_

"You know, if you actually approve of it, than you're parents wouldn't mind, right?"

"I'm still grounded, Karofsky! My folks are still going to attack me when strangers come to mine this weekend!"

"Then just having a small study group or something...people can still drink and you can do noise and damage control in your room. It's big enough because you're so rich!"

"Just because my dad helps promote tube socks, doesn't mean I'm rich!"

"Alright! Chill, Toddmen!" Dave grinning.

"Will you talk to him? He'll run at the sight of me..."

"What?"

"Yeah! He's your friend! _**Best**_ friend!" Hands in the air, expressing his anger.

"Can't make it any clearer, can you?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Karofsky! Please! I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him..." Dave, feeling very defeated by the small boy.

"Good!" The red head said, stomping off.

Dave finally used the time he had left to check his locker. Suddenly a note fell out from it.

_What's this?_

Unfolding the small piece of paper, Dave saw one of the neatest handwriting ever in his life.

_Meet me at the auditorium after school. _

_Kurt_

Shaking his head in confusion, he decided to go anyway.

_What's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

The auditorium was quiet when the confused Dave walked. The last time he was there, he was singing. The awkward feeling of coming back, made him aware something bad was going to happen. He scanned the stage to see where Kurt was, who was sitting by the piano, looking at sheet music and what it looked like, various pictures of wedding collections with a huge cross or a tick next to each one. The band was standing at the other side, noticing Dave.

The jock advanced the other boy, coughing to get his focus.

"Ah! Karofsky!" Kurt jumped with joy, eyes on the jock.

"H-Hey...why did you call me in here for?" he quizzed quickly.

"I'm very busy with wedding plans for dad and Carole, and it's hard for me to get any free time. I wanted to go over a few things with you!"

"And what's that?" The jock, standing still.

"A duet!" Kurt simpered.

Dave hadn't seen Kurt this excited in...ever. It slightly frightened him. He held his breath, as he was pulled by Kurt. The distance between the boy slowly started to close. They were both sitting by the piano, as the boy continued.

"I tried to pick a band for you that you would able to recognize and possibly suit your musical taste!" Kurt breathed, handing the speechless jock sheet music. "Hopefully you can keep up with me!"

The jock feeling more baffled then ever, regarded Kurt.

"What is this, Hummel?"

"It's not a proper song for a duet, but we can both sing along and showcasing my talents to you, it might boost your jock like confidence!"

"Are you insulting me?"

Kurt shook his head and signalled the band to start playing.

"Keep up with me, dear Karofsky!"

Drums started to kick in, as the guitar joined, flowing with the music. Kurt bounced up, starting it off.

_Let's go to a rave and behave,  
Like we're tripping simply 'cause,  
We're so in love...  
_

Kurt dancing along as he sang, pointing at the jock to join him.

_Funny hat,  
Shiny pants,  
All we need for some romance,  
Go get dolled up and I'll pick you up..._

Dave was stunned hearing Kurt's voice go with the music. Even though he never heard his voice like that, it amazed him even more. The jock looked back at the sheet music, wanting to get familiar with the song.

He began blending in the song.

_There's no line for you and me 'cuz tonight,  
We're V.I.P,  
I know somebody at the door,  
I see that twinkle in your eye..._

Now the jock was singing along, Kurt's eyes sparkled, as he beamed at Dave.

_You shake your ass and I just die,  
Let's check our coats,  
And move out to the floor..._

_When I'm dancing with you,  
Tomorrow doesn't matter,  
Turn the music up,  
'Til the windows start to shatter,  
Cuz you're the only one who can get me on my feet,  
And I can't even dance!_

Getting dragged across the stage, the two boys sang loud and proud, bopping along to the beat. Kurt had never seen the jock look so alive in his whole entire life. He was pleased that Dave even sang along with him.

_Everybody here is staring,  
At the outfit that you're wearing,  
Love it when they check you out!_

Dave pointing at Kurt. The boy laughed as he did.

_Cover's only 20 bucks,  
And even if the DJ sucks,  
It's time to turn this mother out!_

The lively teens twisting their hips, belting out.

_When we're together,  
When we're together,  
There's no tomorrow..._

Kurt held Karofsky's hand, as they hopped to front centre stage. They tried not to laugh at each other, as they were almost at the end of their number.

_There's no tomorrow,_

_When we're together,  
There's no one in the world,  
But you and me,  
Just you and me!_

* * *

"Why did you make me sing with you?" Dave, shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt looked bewildered by the jock's question. He bit his lip, not wanting to meet the others gaze, but continued to put all the sheet music and papers into his bag neatly. The band had already gone home and it was the two of them, it felt safe for Kurt to speak up.

"I heard you sing in here before..."

The jock froze.

_Awh, crap!_

"Don't worry! I haven't told anyone!" Kurt's hand on Dave's arm.

The jock tried very hard to ignore the other's touch and looked the down at the sheet music.

"I-I'm not good at singing...that was a one time thing with you just then!" He exclaimed, walking off.

"Karofsky!" Kurt yelped.

Once again, the other boy's voice got to Dave. It made him stop and listen. The emotion in his voice was too good to ignore. Dave turned back at Kurt, sighing.

Kurt advanced the jock, peering at him.

"I know you're not confident with your voice. I'll admit, your voice is very good! And with a bit of vocal training, you can be as good as me...or almost." Kurt admitting the last part to himself.

_Heck! Who can sing better than me? _The boy thought to himself, fixing his bangs.

"You are so talented...and I don't want it to go to waste..."

"A-Are you asking me to join Glee club?" Dave now tasting the bitter reality.

The jock didn't know how to feel truly. Just a bit confused, he guessed.

"Sort of. I do consider it though, Karofsky! Your voice could help us with Sectionals. Even if you won't be able to get a solo because of Rachel and Finn and the Barbie and Ken couple, you can help us and I think with you joining us, we can win Regionals!" The other added.

"S-So...this is all for Glee club? For winning?" Dave couldn't help but feel a bit hurt when he said that.

"N-no! Karofsky, please!" Shaking his head, biting his bottom lip again. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you to join! Glee is about expressing and being true to yourself. I thought you can express more about yourself if you sing more."

"Hummel, you keep on apologizing when I should be the one..."

"Pardon?" Peering at the jock again.

Their lips were very close to each others. It felt like Kurt's life was being drained out by just looking at Karofsky. His heart thumping harder than before.

"I just can't join. Expressing myself? Screw that, Hummel! I'm not another gay dancing boy out there!"

Kurt had to double take on what he just heard. The jock didn't even realise what he just said and why he did, he blushed, covering his face with his hand.

"Y-You're not gay!" The other boy trying not to believe it.

"J-Just forget what I said! I didn't mean it anyway!"

"Right..."

The jock sat back down beside the piano. He stayed quiet, trying not to cry from his sheer embarrassment.

"Karofsky, consider it, okay?" Kurt joining him.

Dave nodded his head.

"You don't have to sing with us or join Glee club but I would love it if you sing with me again..."

"I don't sing, Hummel!"

"Just let me hear you sing again, by yourself..."

Dave was about to answer, turning to the other boy but they met each other's eyes again.

_Just like in my bedroom...that time. _

Kurt thought he was about to have a heart attack from his heart rate racing to the finishing line. But there was no finishing line. It was Karofsky that made him want to die from all the staring. He tried to fix his eyes somewhere else but he found himself gazing at the jock's lips.

"I-I'll sing for you...someday...when I'm confident enough." Dave spoke, gathering his words together. "You sound incredible as well, so hearing you say you want _me_ to sing, it's awfully scary!"

"You've never heard me sing just by myself before..." Kurt breathed.

"Then someday you'll sing to me!" The jock laughed.

Kurt grinned, returning it back to Dave.

"C-Can I say something?"

"Okay..."

"I find our friendship strangely awkward...but I like where it's going!" Kurt finally accepting his true feelings about him and Karofsky.

Dave's jaw dropped.

"I think I should be saying that..." he sighed, looked away. "Me throwing slushies and shoving you and yours friends in the lockers, I was terrible. So..." Dave trailed off, thinking back.

Kurt urged the jock more to finish his sentence off by faintly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, K-Kurt..."

"No problem, Dave..."

First name bases, can it not be any strange?

"We can leave that all behind us now! We're f-friends and there's nothing more than I want is...your friendship..." Kurt said, waving it off. It was tough for him to say all of that and as much as it pained him to say it, he was telling the truth.

"Do you think everyone will forgive me?" Dave asked, biting his bottom lip. "You know...the Glee club?"

"Do you have any idea how long it took us to forgive Rachel every time she jumped ship at every crazy idea after another? It was ridiculous and what she did before was unforgivable and it still is..." Kurt confirmed. That made the jock breath deeper. The other boy regarded the jock, trying to make him less nervous. "Umm, but Rachel is forgiven. She's _our _friend after all. We do have to put up with her, if you try not to do any terrible things to us...than surely, we can let you in and you can be _their_ friend as well!"

Dave nodded his head, agreeing.

"Although, I'm slightly tensed about Azimio. He might take it _all_ the wrong way..."

"Yeah. We shouldn't let them see us like this then if we don't want any problems, right?" Dave suggested.

"R-Right..."

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Kurt..." The jock raised from his seat, leaving the other to finish cleaning up. He turned back again. "Um, even though singing isn't my thing, it was nice singing...with you."

"Yeah...yeah..." Kurt looking gracious. His heart returned back to his normal heart rate now that Karofsky wasn't beside him. "I-I...I have to get back to wedding planning, so I'll hopefully see you around the week then!"

"When is the wedding?"

"This weekend! The reason why I am panicking so much!" The boy joked.

"Good luck, Kurt! I'd like to see pictures from the wedding."

"I promise you that, only if you don't deface any of them!"

"Promise kept, bro!"

"Bye, Dave!"

Kurt was left alone, his eyes trailing the jock. He breathed deeply, trying to get his bearings around.

"A-Am I missing him already?"

Shaking his head hesitantly, getting the thought to drift away. Glancing at the time on his phone, he knew that he had to be home soon but Kurt wanted to play something before he did.

Letting his fingers trail on the notes, he softly played a melody, singing along.

_In your brown eyes, walked away,  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay,  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go..._

His tone had a bit of sadness in it.

_And turn the record on,  
And wonder what went wrong,  
What went wrong..._

_If everything was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older...  
_

Getting into more with the song, he closed his eyes.

_Guess its just a silly song about you,  
And how I lost you,  
And your brown eyes..._

Kurt almost stopped playing but pushed himself to carry on.

_Everything was everything,  
But baby its the last show,  
Everything could be everything..._

Suddenly thinking back to his days when he had a huge crush on Finn.

_But it's time to say goodbye so,  
Get your last fix, and your last hit,  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks._

He embraced the song more, even when he stopped playing the piano.

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise,  
I got lost in your brown eyes..._

If anyone was in the auditorium right now, they would hint out the emotions in the boy's voice.

It was true and it had so much feeling.

So much, it would make you cry.

_In your brown eyes,  
Brown, brown eyes..._

He paused, a shimmering tear dropped down his face.

_Your brown eyes..._

Kurt sniffed, wiping his tears.

_Brown, brown eyes,  
Got some brown eyes.._

The boy finally got back home, his eyes red, he didn't feel like doing anything else today.

He felt so beaten by his mixed feelings.

_Brown, brown eyes..._

Finn questioned if the other boy was alright, when he past the sitting room. Kurt gently replied by nodding his head.

_Brown eyes.._

"I-I'm fine..."

* * *

Dave was welcomed back to his room with the appearance of Nick sitting on his bed, throwing a small tennis ball in the air. The jock shut the door, as his neighbour beamed at him.

"You're home late!"

"You're not my mom, Nick..." The tired jock sat down next to the other.

"Speaking about your mom, she's gone shopping and your dad will be late coming home as usual."

"Figures..."

"What's up, David?"

"Me and Kurt..."

"Ohhh, first name bases, I see!" Nick acknowledging the tennis ball than the jock.

"Stop doing that, jeez!" Dave snatching the ball away. The brunette wanted to cry about it, but he quickly looked back at his friend. "You can hit yourself or something if you're not careful!"

"Says the jock who plays football!"

"Nick, this is serious!"

"Okay, Mr Serious Man, spill the juice."

"We sang this song together and it was strange, but thrilling at the same time...I don't know how to explain it. Like, it felt sort of good..."

Nick thought for a moment before he could say anything.

"You do have a good voice, David. I'm not surprised he didn't ask you to sing with him sooner!" The brunette exclaimed.

"You _heard_ me sing too?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? That time when..." Nick paused, his smile dropping. He wasn't sure if he okay to bring it up but urged more, even though his throat felt like it was closing on him. "...things weren't going so good for me and you sang me this song."

"That was years ago!"

"_A_ year ago if I add!"

"You know I don't like singing..."

"I know you do, _but_ you sang anyway. Only because Kurt was the one that asked you, correct?"

"S-Shut up, Nick!"

"You're only saying that because you are being in denial, David!"

Dave sank into his bed and threw his pillow onto his face, attempting to cover his red face. Nick joined him and peered at the ceiling, not glancing at the jock.

Silence surrounded them.

"But...what was the problem? You know, singing with him?" Nick breaking the tension.

"I-I...Even I don't know. He wants me to join Glee club, but I know Azimio is going to get pissed off when he hears about it, especially when it won't be from my own mouth!" Dave spoke underneath the pillow.

"You don't care what Azimio thinks about you, silly!"

"I...do. Even though what he says sometimes is just crap and stupid, I strangely do."

"Apart from Azimio. It's Kurt that's the problem?"

"Yes...and no! When I sang to you, that was because I didn't have the balls to say what I wanted to say. And when Kurt did ask me to sing with him that time, it...was nice. We ended up agreeing that we'll sing to each other...someday!"

"At least Kurt is taking an interest. You guys are friends now, so of course, he is making the effort, just as long as you commit to him as much he does for you!"

"That didn't make sense!"

"Yes it did!" Nick laughed, hand on Dave's shoulder. "You should be happy, David. You two are finally friends."

"F-Friends...right."

"Yeah! Do tell me if you make a move on him though!"

"What? I would never!"

"You are such a kind gentleman, aren't you?"

The brunette removed the pillow from his friend. "You're going to suffocate!"

"But...what song would I sing to him, Nick?"

"Anything. Sing what you want to say...something that can't be put into words."

The jock thought for a moment. His mind went blank. Nothing was going through his head. The brunette could tell and went over to the other's radio, on the whim that it might help him.

"I am not a good singer like you but...this should help you!"

He switched it on, nodding his head, turning to Dave, singing to it.

_You're better then the best,  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light,  
Cooler than the flip side,  
Of my pillow, that's right..._

The jock laughed at his friend's attempt.

_Completely unaware,  
Nothing can compare to where,  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay,  
Yeah, it's okay,  
And the moments where my good times start to fade..._

"You are so hilarious, Nick!"

The brunette was terribly nervous, his face red, beaming at his friend.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed,  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head,  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night..._

"T-That is too cheesy, even for your standards!" Dave smiling back.

Nick brushed his friend's comment and he sang more, gesturing to the song.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild,  
Oh, you make me smile...  
_

He span around, holding Dave's brush like it were a microphone. The jock couldn't help but roar with laughter.

_Don't know how I lived without you,  
'Cause every time that I get around you,  
I see the best of me inside your eyes,  
You make me smile..._

Nick, pointing at Dave.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild..._

The following day, Dave, was singing the same song in the auditorium. Kurt gaping at the jock, who was sitting in the seats, looked more impressed at the other than ever.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed,  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head,  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night..._

Nervous to his very core, Dave danced around the piano, with Brad playing it, trying to shake it off.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild..._

Kurt clapped his hands along with the rhythm, quieting singing along.

_Oh, you make me smile,  
(Oh, you make me smile.)_

_Oh, you make me smile,  
(Oh, you make me smile.)  
Oh, you make me smile..._

The song came to a close, Dave flustered, glanced up at Kurt, clapping his hands repeatedly, cheering for the jock.

"That was amazing, Dave!"

* * *

"That is why you should totally join Glee club!" Kurt exclaimed, as him and the other was walking down the halls.

It hit the end of lunch and everyone was rushing to get to their classes, as the bell rang.

"I'm still thinking about it, Kurt..."

"Take your time!" The boy answered, patting the jock on the shoulder before turning the other way.

After Dave's eyes followed Kurt leave, he went off to class but bumped into a small boy.

"Ah! Toddmen?" Dave backing away.

"When did you and Hummel get so friendly?" The red head examining the taller one.

"Errr...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your poker face is terrible, Karofsky!"

"It's none of your business, Lloyd! Back off!"

"Did lady face make you jump with him in the rainbow?"

"Shut up!"

"You have _totally_ turned gay, haven't you?"

"No!" Dave protested, he felt he was going to lose his temper any moment now. "Take that back, loser!"

_Stay clam, Dave! He doesn't need to know anything!_

"Fine. It's none of my business, but people will start talking when they see you hang out with fancy pants!"

"Like I care!"

"You don't want Azimio to know, right?"

The taller teen finally took notice and scowled at the red head. Class was about to start and Lloyd was in his way. He could of pushed the boy down and quickly dash off, but he knew the smaller teen would protest and probably start a fight.

But Lloyd would never do that.

From the previous help from the taller jock, he wouldn't be so mean to punch him and he wouldn't push so hard on Dave, to start a fight.

"A-Are you saying all of this because Azimio is still fixing that party at yours?"

"Karofsky, I trust you that there will not be a party at mine! Fix this!"

"Is that why you're holding this against me?"

_More like blackmail, son of a bitch..._

"Sadly...yes. I don't even care about your relation involving Hummel and if it's making you a better person, then let there be more shining and sparkling rainbows in our beautiful colourless world!" Lloyd exclaimed, giving a fake smile.

Dave couldn't tell if the small teen was being sarcastic or serious.

"D-Dude, stop joking! It isn't funny!"

"Fine, I'll lay off, once you get Azimio off my back."

"He won't listen to me!"

"You're his best friend, who else is he going to listen to?"

With that, Lloyd walked away before a teacher could sight the jocks speaking. Dave legged it to his class.

He was at least 15 minutes late.

_Damn you, Toddmen!_

* * *

"We need to talk!"

Kurt stared at the head cheerleader, as she stepped into his way, about to leave his locker.

He sighed and nodded his head, as the two teens walked off for lunch. They settled somewhere outside the school cafeteria, by doing that, no one would intrude them. The teenage boy put the tray on his lap, processed to eat his lunch. While Quinn didn't have much to eat, only had a juice box and an apple by her side. Kurt assumed that she was dieting before the wedding but it could of gone different ways why the cheerleader wasn't eating much for today.

"So, what do I owe this lovely visit, Quinn?" Kurt questioned, taking a bite of his lunch.

Mash potatoes. Sweet corn with sliced chicken. _Yum._

Quinn took a sip from her juice box, finally relaxing on the bench her and Kurt was sitting on. It looked like to the other boy that she'd be stressing about what to say to him all morning.

_Lack of eating from stress?_

The boy put his hand over hers to relax her more, she exhaled and finally looked at him.

"It's about S-Sam..." she hesitantly spoke.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Catching the boy's focus now.

"I'm not sure if I can still trust him after what happened at Lloyd's."

"You two finally going out?"

"Making out does not mean dating, Kurt!"

"S-Sorry...I only assumed that because you're very worked up about this."

"Anyone can though..."

"How did Sam even get inside the coat closet anyway?"

"He said he was looking for his coat and got 'stuck' there because it was dark. He pulled Dave on a whim in, thinking it was me..."

"I see..."

"Yeah..."

"So, what did you want to talk about that involved me?"

"B-Because...you've kissed boys before, haven't you?" Quinn asked, as Kurt's throat closed when she dropped the question. "Is it that tempting to kiss a guy? I just want to make sure that Sam isn't confused...and if he is, he might actually do it again. I'm not insulting you or anything and I don't mean to but...I just don't want to jump on a relationship when we're both unsure we trust each other!"

"Quinn..." Kurt, his voice cracked slightly. "I've _n-never_ kissed a boy before but what happened with Sam and Dave was a spar of the moment for Sam to do. He was drunk and he probably regrets what happened. He's _trying_ his best to gain your trust. It's okay to take risks in relationships because...isn't that what's all about? Taking risks?"

The cheerleader gazed at the boy for a moment. Her cheeks were red, it looked like she was about to cry but she kept it in.

"I-I...don't want be a girl that gets dumped by her boyfriend because he's gay!"

"That won't happen, Quinn. He's so straight for you" Kurt laughed, as he squeezed her hand.

The blonde girl giggled and smiled. "Thank you, Kurt. I'm sorry about all of this."

"No problem, just get together with him!"

"By the way, I never got to thank you for the time in the bathroom. I heard from Mercedes that you gave a smack on Karofsky after that..."

"Mercedes told you?" Kurt wide eyed.

"Yeah, the girls know. You must have been so brave for doing that."

"I didn't really plan to hit him but...I did do it for you, even though my reasoning was a bit off."

"T-Thank you anyway..." Quinn softly spoke, as she got up, picking her apple.

"Going to see Sam?"

"Y-Yes..."

_My first kiss, eh?_

Kurt thought, looking back at his food.

* * *

The music was heavy, pumping hard through the walls, flashing lights everywhere and it was crowded. Dave didn't know half of the people there. He ran his fingers through his hair, frowning at the mess in the sitting room. Half empty drinks of plastic cups, or just empty cups on the floor. Party poppers that hung from the lamp shades, looked like it should a decoration in the room.

That wasn't half of the problem though.

Dave didn't know how long it would take for him to keep being sane. Azimio slapped his shoulder hard, smiling at him.

"Nice idea for moving the party to yours!"

"Y-Yeah..." Dave faked smiled back.

His best friend disappeared in the crowd of dancing people.

_How's the party going? - K_

The jock looked down at his phone, a message from Kurt, who was right now, at his parents' wedding. It only hit seven in the afternoon when people started coming round to Dave's. How did his parents even said yes to a party like this on a Saturday night?

_Dad is sooooo going to **kill** me._

His parents only agreed to the party after Dave pleaded them many times, talking about how he hasn't been sent to the principle's office for the past two weeks and that he's good behaviour will continue until he leaves for college. Also, his parents were going to leave the house to their son because they were going to see his grandparents and he wouldn't say yes to going up town to visit, even if it killed the jock.

He _had_ to though.

Dave didn't want Lloyd to tell Azimio about him and Kurt.

The red head was pleased that no one didn't crash through his door that night and texted the jock with his gratitude and many blessings.

_Crazy. Like any party. How's the wedding? - D_

_Enjoy yourself! The wedding is going great, thank you! Having to listen to Mr Schue sing to 'Sway' is rather hilarious. - K_

_At least you're having fun... - D_

_I'll save a dance for you :) - K_

_You really want to dance with me? I'm a terrible dancer :S – D_

_Don't be so silly. I'll see you in school then. - K _

"Nice party, David!"

"Shit! Nick! I didn't see you there!" Dave, flailed, trying not to drop his phone.

"So these are the crazy people from your school, eh?" Nick laughed, as him and the jock moved outside the sitting room, where it was somewhat quiet.

"Yeah..."

"Why isn't Kurt here?"

"Because he's at his dad's wedding..." Feeling a bit disappointed.

"Next time, eh?"

"I don't think he's a party person."

"Where's Azimio? I want to meet him!"

"Nahh! Leave the boy be! If I'm caught talking to you, he'll definitely think you're my boyfriend."

"People can believe what they want to believe, David." Nick laughed.

"But I'm still in high school. You leave what people still think of you..."

"They're too lame not to know better of others."

"People are not like you, Nick. They can never be as nice as you are. I think that's why I don't want anyone knowing you..." Dave frowned, looking at his shoes. The brunette glanced at his friend. "Because they might hurt you. I don't think you're ready for that..."

Nick smiled warmly of what he heard, his hand on Dave's shoulder now.

"T-Thank you. You know what to say to cheer me up..." his voice low.

"Something happened at home?" Dave in panic.

"My folks fought again. Sometimes...it gets to me. I should ignore it, but they're _my_ parents. I'll just wait for the day when we're all happy and nothing hurts." Nick, almost wanted to cry.

"You should tell them how you feel, Nick..."

"Yeah! Yeah, I really should! Thank you for protecting me, but I think I've had a lot of hurt from before for me to be strong." The brunette said, sinking to the floor, knees to his chest. "But you're wrong, David..."

"What?" Dave said, joining his friend.

"I'm not _only_ the kindest person you've met. There's someone else..."

"Who?"

"Kurt Hummel."

The jock froze for a moment and smiled at the thought of the other boy.

"Y-Yeah..." he agreed.

* * *

"Ready? 1, 2, 3...1! 2! 3! Come on, Dave, keep up with me!"

"Arggh! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. Anyone can dance to the waltz. Just let me lead."

"No!"

"You are such a baby!"

Kurt and Dave was in the choir room, after school. As promised, Kurt said he'd save a dance for the jock but it didn't look like he didn't want to dance with the other boy.

"Is it because I'm not a girl?"

"With the way you're acting right now!" Dave laughed under his breath.

The other boy felt a bit insulted and folded his arms. "Well, you're no better at being a girl than me!"

"S-Sorry...okay, I'll stop with the comments. It's just...I don't like dancing."

"You danced when we sang together. I don't see how that's any different..."

_Stop being such an idiot, Dave. He's being nice to you!_

"I'm sorry, Kurt..."

"It's alright. We can continue this tomorrow if you want."

"Let's take a break for now because we start again, okay?"

Kurt smiled, leaning against the piano. "Alright, Dave."

"So, you're folks at their honeymoon now?"

"Yes. I'm very pleased about that! Although with me and Finn together, it's rather...scary."

"Why is that?"

"Because Finn is useless!"

The jock chuckled at the boy's comment.

"Fine, he isn't useless, but telling him to make dinner for himself and he almost burnt his eyebrows off..." Kurt, shaking his head.

"Give the guy a break..."

"I'm only joking, Dave!" Kurt, playfully pushed the jock.

"Sectionals this weekend, eh?" Dave, changing the subject.

"Yes! I'm worried. We're against a group of elderly people, The Hipsters and an all boys school. Dalton Academy, I think...?"

"A boys school?"

"Yeah...I should of spied on them when I had the chance. Hopefully we can beat them!" Kurt cheerfully smiled.

It made him worried underneath that smile of his. Dalton Academy sounds like some tough school. As for The Hipsters, it felt rather intimidating. He didn't even know much about both groups. Hoping for their win for Sectionals, it felt like a long way off.

"You guys can win!" Dave, trying to be supportive.

Kurt stared at the jock, a bit stunned.

"W-What?"

"They have you, that's why!"

Kurt's heart dropped a thousand feet from a cliff, hearing the jock's comment. He turned away, attempting to hide his red face. The jock chuckled, beaming back.

"You don't have to get so embarrassed by that! It's true, you're an amazing singer, Kurt!"

"I-I...just haven't had anyone say that to m-me, besides my d-dad..." The red faced boy, stumbling through his words.

"Well, get used to hearing it from me!" Dave, still smiling, leaning towards the other.

That smile from Dave, made Kurt's heart thump harder. The jock's smile was warm and true and for some reason, hearing all of that from his mouth, made it easy for the boy to cope.

He _actually_ believed him.

Kurt quickly moved away, breaking the closeness between him and the jock. If standing next to him, made it feel like a heart attack was about to happen, he didn't want to know how it would feel if their faces were close together.

"What's up, Kurt?" Dave confused.

"N-Nothing! I-I...have to practise for Sectionals!"

"Ohh..."

"I'm sorry! I just remembered! All of this is getting to my head and I need to breathe for a bit!" Kurt making excuses.

"That's alright. I have to go soon anyway. I have to get home to finish cleaning..."

"Dave! It's not your fault!"

"I know. You're busy as much as I am. I'm glad we have time for each other..."

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt, biting his bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" The jock waved.

"Bye, Dave!"

"Later, Kurt!"

Finally unwinding, the other boy sank on a chair nearby, staring into the distance.

_There's that feeling again..._

* * *

Song line up:- 

No Tomorrow - Orson (Dave)

Brown Eyes - Lady Gaga (Kurt)

Smile - Uncle Kracker (Nick/Dave)

...I am totally not obsessed with Lady Gaga or anything OTL

I should totally get them to sing more Broadway songs 8D They will...soon.

OH U, KURT. I do love the Kurtofsky moments in here *heart*

So next episode...IS SECTIONALS *waves arms franticly* But it'll be named: '_Confrontation_'. coughhinthintBLAINEcoughlol

Thank you for taking your time reading all this ;3;


	8. Confrontation

Hey fellow readers/pirates/awesome people!

So, yeah, Chapter 8, I struggled with it like half way. Most of this chapter, is long, minus the singing XD

Song list:

If We Ever Meet Again – Timberland feat Katy Perry (Glee Club)

She Moves In Her Own Way – The Kooks (Dave)

This is set during Sectionals/'_Special Education_', so we can all except a different ending and out come. I'm not going to spoil about it right now lol I laughed so much at the comments regarding Blaine. Blaine in this chapter, it's like...I don't know, piss take, much? lol I enjoyed having him in here, truth be told, he's just amusing. I didn't want him to be bad guy, he's kind of like a bad guy just...unintentionally.

More Kurtofsky moments, just so cute ;3;

Chapter 9 will be up next week and hopefully it'll all end before the Superbowl episode is up, I'm typing like crazy, trying to get this all done XD;;

Once again, thank you lovely people for keeping up with this and just reading my strange fanfic and thank you, Yas for everything *heart**heart*

I hope you enjoy this chapter, take care everyone!

x

* * *

It was tense.

_Everything_.

The air, the atmosphere, mixed emotions everywhere, the choir room, the band, Brad, even though it involved just 12 students and one teacher.

The Glee Club had been planning weeks and weeks for that one weekend.

**Sectionals**.

And they weren't going to let it pass them by, without making an effort to win.

Everyone was off the roof with ideas and it had been decided by Mr Schue that Quinn and Sam would sing and Santana sing for a duet/solo. Mike and Brittany practising their dance moves. They were all panicking but to everyone else in the school, it looked like it was going to be another _plain_ weekend coming up.

Not only it was tense that Sectionals was that weekend but relationships weren't...going so well. Rachel recently found out that Finn had lied to her that he had sex with Santana, along with Tina and Artie having the thought that their partners were cheating on them.

It didn't take seconds to realise that it was going...slightly down hill.

Dave past the busy halls of students, trying to spot Kurt to see how he was taking all of the stress in. He couldn't find the smaller teen though, until he saw the boy walking with Mercedes.

About to approach the teens, he was interrupted by his best friend.

"Hey, Karofsky!"

"What do you want now, Azimio?" Dave frowned, not wanting to lose sight of the other.

"Looks like you got an itch in your pants, doesn't it?" The other jock joked.

"That isn't funny, Azimio! What do you want?"

"I just want to return the favour for changing the party from Lloyd to yours!"

"There's nothing to return. Lloyd was going to kick your ass if you got away with it."

"Which is why, I thank you for not having my ass get kicked!"

"You're welcome, bro!" He lost Kurt. It looked like he was going to talk to Azimio a bit longer. "So, what's up?"

"You and Me. Call of Duty, Black Ops! At my place. My dad brought back some sweet speakers we can plug it in and just shoot some damn people!"

"Wow! Really?" Dave amazed.

"Yeah, bro! I owe you. So you in?"

"Damn right!"

The two friends high fived each other and slapped each other on the shoulder.

* * *

"Has this week gone any worse?" Kurt rubbing his temples.

"We need to pull our weight in!" Tina shaking her head.

"Why must Rachel have to act like this now?" Mercedes frowning.

"She likes to create drama, doesn't she?" Artie staring at his friends.

All four friends were in the choir room, discussing about the situation they were in. It was getting absurd now. With the things were now, it won't get any better. It should be time for a re-call. They all need to start working together. Although for the silly matters carrying on, they weren't sure if a few would agree.

"What do you guys want to talk about?"

Rachel stepping into the room. The look on her face has been the same since this morning. Gloomy and dull.

"Take a seat, Rachel..." Kurt gestured the at the chair, that was in the middle of the semi-circle the friends was around.

The new comer sat down nervously.

"If it's about Finn, then I don't want to listen!"

"Calm down, Rachel!" Tina spoke. "We're just worried as much as you are...even though our matters are different to yours!"

"It doesn't change a thing that Finn lied to me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Everyone lies to each other! _Even_ to you!" Mercedes said.

"W-What?"

"Look, Rachel, let's get this clear, Finn lied to you. Now, get over it! You're just overreacting!" Kurt yelped.

"B-But...it was Santana..."

"I know you're as heartbroken as the next person but...he was bound to tell you the truth soon." Artie replied, remembering when Tina broke up with him.

"He did it to protect you..." Tina looking at Rachel.

"I-I...won't...no..." Rachel close to sobbing.

The four friends exchanged looks, trying to convince one of them to speak to Rachel. They didn't want to say anything that will make the other girl crying and storming off, making it more worse. Kurt couldn't take it any more. He slowly walked over to Rachel, leaning down to her level, his hand on her knee.

"Look..." he softly said. The girl looking at the other boy. "If you want to win for Sectionals, you have to get your act together. It doesn't help when we're all hurt from what's been going on. Cry about it now and when it's the day, you can feel slightly better. Talk about it with Finn and surely you'll both get around this."

"But..."

"It's causing all of us problems and if you're feeling this heartbroken, we will never win and beat Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Y-You're right..." Rachel slightly understanding.

"Anyways, we can't win without you, Rachel. With you with us, we'll win for sure!" Kurt smiling.

It was as honest he can get with her. Without not giving too much away.

Rachel stood up and nodded her head.

"T-Thanks, guys."

She left the room in a sudden hurry, the rest glanced at one another.

"Do you think she's okay now?" Artie first asked.

* * *

"What's this?" Dave asked, as Kurt handed him a crisp clean ticket.

It looked like it was well kept and safe until he presented it to the jock, smirking.

Dave and Kurt was in the choir room, since the auditorium was being used (Brittany and Mike was practising in there), so they settled in the small room. A place where no one won't find Dave there and Kurt would just make an excuse that he was using the room to practise.

"It's your ticket to see us perform for Sectionals!"

"Really?" Dave shocked.

"Yes! I wanted to surprised you. After all that pep talk you gave me last time, it made me want you to come see us. Not only us but..." He held his breath but exhaled a second later, daring what to say next. "...Come see _me_."

The taller teen stared at Kurt, who quickly peeped away, avoiding his gaze.

"K-Kurt...thank you." Dave looking happy.

"Then you'll come watch us?" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah! It's an honour to see you guys. I know Finn and Puck won't be happy to see me if they catch me wondering around. They'll probably think I'm there to insult you all."

"You won't!" The boy shaking his head. "I know you won't! They'll be a lot of people there, they won't notice you!"

"Don't get so worked up about it, Kurt!" Dave chuckled.

"Y-Yes..."

"When is it?"

"This weekend."

All at once, Dave remembered that he had plans with his best friend the _same_ weekend! He stayed quiet, Kurt almost hinting that something had bothered him.

_Azimio wouldn't mind, right? But...I am ditching him for the Glee club. So..._

"Is there a problem, Dave?"

"N-No...it's fine. I can make it!"

Even though what he just said was half true.

Kurt clapped his hands together, expressing his tenderness and wanting to jump in the air because he felt so happy.

Although, the jock wanted to see if Kurt was okay. Even if the tension had seemed to have blown off, it looked like Kurt was still tense about the recent drama going on.

"Hey, are you alright, Kurt?" Dave concerned.

"What do you mean? I'm happy as I can be!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's been quite edgy...you know? I can feel it. Everyone at Glee seems to be panicky about random drama everywhere."

"It's nothing to worry about. Everyone will eventually be fine...on the actual day."

"I'm worried about how _you're_ taking this though!" Dave's hand on the other's arm.

"W-What?" Kurt breathed.

"You don't have to act like it's okay. If it's getting to you, we can hang out if you have time and you can just...talk to me about it. It doesn't have to be about it but we can talk. I don't mind talking with you. If it's about this season's fashion collection, I wouldn't mind hearing it at all or your friends, your dad or...yourself." The jock replied, giving a warm smile, even if he looked a bit upset because he was worried about Kurt.

"W-Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm worried about you, Kurt..."

"I-I'm fine, Dave! Even with this drama, I can deal with it!"

"Doesn't it ever get to you though?"

"It does! Almost every time!" Kurt almost shouting now. "I try to be strong about every bad thing that happens in Glee. My friends are hurt...and it only makes me feel more of a bad person when I can't be there for them..."

"K-Kurt..."

"And you know what sucks about it the most? That every time we have a problem, when there's more drama, no one doesn't care! NO ONE EVER DOES! BECAUSE WE'RE NOTHING BUT LOSERS TO EVERYONE!" The teenage boy, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He couldn't tell if he was angry or just upset with the everyone right now. Tears streamed down the the boy's face. He couldn't handle it now. And he didn't want to cry in front of the jock.

"KURT, CALM DOWN!" Dave bellowed.

The other stayed speechless, gazing at taller teen.

"I-I di-didn't mean to-"

"-Just shut up for a second!" Dave embracing Kurt.

Kurt accepted it and held the jock back. His warm embrace seemed to have cooled the crying boy. He stuffed his face into Dave's chest, shedding more tears.

It was awkward for Dave.

He hadn't seen Kurt cry before. Maybe those times when he pushed his too hard into the lockers or the slushies all over his outfits to where the other wanted to cry but dared not to show such emotions. It was because Kurt didn't want to show that weakness to the bullies. He didn't want them to know it was getting to him and it was slowly breaking him apart.

Dave understood why it was hard for Kurt to sit down and listen to him during the time in the library.

Because he knew Dave was weak at the time and he knew how it felt, even if it was talking to someone who bullied him.

The jock stayed silent, as Kurt rested on him, Dave nursing him, until it was okay for the other to speak again.

"You feeling better now?" Dave inquired.

Kurt only nodded his head. He felt embarrassed having to sob in front of someone.

"I haven't had someone hold me like this when I cried...probably before my mother died..." Kurt softly spoke.

"I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on..."

"T-Thank you, Dave."

"You're not a loser, Kurt."

"Thank you. Hearing that from y-you...t-that means a lot...it really does."

* * *

Empty.

Being casually greeted by Nick almost everyday, it felt like Dave was more at home but the brunette was nowhere to be found. He checked under his bed, inside his closet and even in the bathroom down the hall.

Yet still, Nick wasn't there.

He glanced from his window, thinking he could sight the boy if his window were to be open. It was shut and the house was dark.

No lights were on.

_Don't make me worry, bastard!_

Dave held his phone to his ear, trying to call the house phone.

The noise vibrated through the walls but no one answered. He decided to call Nick's phone but it kept on ringing, until it went to voice mail.

_Fuck sake!_

He threw himself onto his bed, thinking that his paranoia was slowly getting to him and that he shouldn't worry.

"David!" He heard his neighbour howled from outside the house.

The jock reacted and popped his head out of the window to see the other boy better.

"Get in here, asshole!"

"Why are you angry at me all the time?" Nick laughed, as he was already inside the jock's room.

"ARGH!"

"Hey, David!"

"How did you do that?"

"...I was raised by ninjas!"

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You made me worry about you!" Dave said, as he grabbed Nick.

"Calm down, David!" The brunette couldn't help but laugh more, as he settled himself down on the jock's bed. "In fact, you're the one that was late! You were half an hour late than your usual time. Is Kurt holding you up?" Tapping on his fake watch on his wrist.

"Aren't you hilarious?" Dave said sarcastic, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm sorry, I must of worried you. I can tell on the look on your face!"

"You sure did! Where did you go anyway?" The jock, laying down on his bed beside Nick.

"I did a bit of shopping until I saw the most adorable thing ever!" Nick, looking prouder than ever.

It slightly frightened the other teen, seeing the brunette so happy and had a smile ever since Dave saw him, it looked like something _really_ good happened.

"You sound like a girl..."

"Shsssh! Do you not want to know why it took me so long to get back here?"

"Surprise me..."

"Well..."

* * *

The brunette had been staring at the fruit stands in the super market for the past 10 minutes, trying to kill time, waiting for his neighbour to return. Out of all supermarkets, it couldn't get any boring, Nick had found himself wondering in time and space. Staring at his watch every now and then, it still didn't make a difference.

"_Maybe he would want a green apple..._" Nick said thoughtfully, wondering if the jock ever ate fruits.

He finally bagged a couple of green apples and before going off to pay them, unaware he'd clattered into someone.

All the apples fell out of the bag.

"_Awh crap!_"

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at all!_"

Nick and the other franticly tried to pick all the apples up.

Their eyes caught another.

* * *

"Seriously?" Dave questioned his friend's story.

"Yeah! Like in those romance movies! It was love at first sight!" Nick flailed, still smiling.

"**Love at first sight**?"

"Yes!" Nick coughed.

"And then what happened?"

"We picked all the fallen apples, paid for them, including new ones for compensation for making me drop the old ones. And after that...he left."

"So _nothing_ romantic actually happened?"

"For me, David!"

"You're head over heels for this person, aren't you?"

"Yes! His smile was as cute as a button. He's short, I almost thought it was a kid trying to pull a prank on me for a minute there. Even though he was short, he was adorable!"

"Short? Are you talking about Lloyd?" Dave finally catching on.

"You know him?" Nick stunned.

"Is he a red head? Short in general?"

"Y-Yes..."

"That's Lloyd Toddmen."

"That's the boy that almost kicked Azimio's ass because of that party situation?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys aren't for him?" Nick dared to ask, sounded a bit upset.

"I'm not sure." The jock shaking his head. "I've never seen him go out with anyone maybe because his parents are strict."

"When I finally think I have a chance to maybe go out with a guy, I get shot down already! And I haven't even asked him out yet."

"Hey!" Dave's hand on the brunette's arm, wanting to put the boy's spirits up. "I can get you to meet Lloyd again. He's not grounded any more...I think. You can see him again, if you want to."

"David, what's the point in chasing a boy that you think might be gay or bi? Let alone a straight boy!" Nick jerking the boy's hand away, raising from the bed. "It's useless! I'm confused as you are! What's the point in trying, huh? You have more of a chance with Kurt than anyone else. And...I'm home schooled, David! No one likes kids who are home schooled! They think they got sticks up their asses or something!"

"You seriously watch too much high school movies..."

"David! I'm serious! The only chance I'll ever have with a guy is...when I go to college. Or at least convince my parents that I should go an actual high school!"

"You're stuck to guys now?"

"M-Maybe..." Nick's voice low.

"If you go to school, out and proud being gay, no one will not take it easy. You know how Azimio is. He might punch me in the face if I told him that I'm confused! It's a bit easy being home schooled because there's no rumours about you and you don't have to rush being late or...worry that someone will slushie you."

"Well that sucks! I might as well move out of state!"

"Nick, just stop for a moment!" Dave trying to calm his friend down. "What's the real problem? Because you're acting too dramatic about Lloyd!"

"I told my folks that I might be gay..."

"And?" The jock wide eyed.

"They were okay with it." The brunette sitting on the window sill now. Dave exhaled. "That's what scared me though because I accepted them to throw me out but_ instead_ they hugged me and...it felt like we were a family again..."

"You don't have to be scared..."

"I know but I get the feeling that they hate me."

"They accepted you, which hardly any parent does sometimes."

"And then when I met Lloyd, it felt like my day couldn't get any better. I actually fell head over heels with this guy and I can't get him out of my mind..."

"You guys should totally meet again. It seems like Lloyd was being nice for once." Dave chuckled.

"Isn't he nice to you though?" The brunette confused a little.

"He is but sometimes, it looks like he wants to kick my ass, _in fact_, it looks like he'll kick the crap out of anyone. He needs to go to anger management lessons and talk to the councillor after school because of his anger."

"Lloyd sounds like a tiger...like you David."

"What? A tiger out of all things?"

"You randomly burst into anger too! Why can't you and him be any more different? And because of you and Kurt are now hanging out, it looks like you have contained yourself...a lot. That is a lot to say!"

_He's right...Damn, I hate it when Nick is right!_

His neighbour must have had read his mind when he thought that because Nick replied back with a smile: "I'm always right, David!".

"But do you want to see Lloyd again?"

"That'd be nice. He does owe you, does he not?"

* * *

"Hey, bro..."

"Sup, Karofsky! You ready for tomorrow? It's going to be sweet!"

Azimio's smile made his best friend laughed. Seeing him that excited to hang out with each other, made it even more harder for Dave to take in.

He had to cancel his plans.

Even if he were to lie to Azimio. Dave _wanted_ to go see the Glee club but mostly, _wanted_ to see Kurt.

Kurt and Azimio had been the most amazing friends to the jock at different times but his new friend had somewhat won him over his long term relation with the other.

Dave took a moment to breath before breaking the news to his friend.

"About tomorrow..." his disappointed voice. He had to lie good to Azimio and if he didn't sound convincing, his plans would back fire. "I can't make it tomorrow because I have some family things to go to..."

Azimio's smile dropped.

"Really? That sucks, bro!"

"Yeah...I really am sorry." Dave spoke, truthfully.

"That's cool, dude! We're good with each other but next time, we'll play Black Ops at yours! Promise to me, bro!"

"Sure! Once again, I'm sorry!"

"I'll see you after class then, later!"

Dave strolled off, quickly passing Kurt and Mercedes. He shot a smile at Kurt, without the other girl catching on.

"Did he just smile at you?"

"Y-yes..." Kurt biting his bottom lip.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! We rehearsed and have tried our absolute best! I know for sure that we can do this!" Mr Schue beamed.

"Let's hope we can beat them!" Mercedes cheered.

The Glee club nodded in agreement. The atmosphere had calmed down. Rachel and Finn had sorted things out but it was slightly on edge but it'll soon be forgotten.

It had been their last day to practise and go over through everything, set list and choreography. But it had quickly ended and everyone had to go home. Nerves were still in the air.

Kurt squeezed his friend's hand.

"Are you okay, honey?" Mercedes concerned.

"I couldn't be any more excited than I am..." he spoke quietly.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning!" Their teacher smiled.

Everyone bided everyone their good-byes and good-lucks for tomorrow and telling one another to text them or call them later on.

Mercedes and Kurt walked out of the choir room, arms linked.

"I invited someone to watch us for Sectionals!" Kurt finally came out, after making sure no one was hearing.

"Is it Karofsky?"

"How did you know?"

"I think it's obvious, Kurt."

"Ohhh..." The boy, blushing. "I-I couldn't invite Dad or Carole because they're on their honeymoon but I promised to call them when we win Sectionals!"

"That's good. They'll be home before Christmas, right?"

"Yeah! We have to plan when we're doing our early Christmas shopping by the way!" Kurt buzzing with ideas, getting excited already about the holidays already.

"But about Karofsky..." Mercedes switching subjects.

"He won't cause any harm. He'll be there to support us from the side lines. Hopefully none of the boys from Glee club will see him. I think Finn might threaten him..."

"Karofsky taking an interest is...scary. But if he's turning into such a nice guy you're putting him as when you talk about him, then I won't mind at all."

"A nice guy...?"

"Just don't offer too much of your friendship. He might turn on you any second." Mercedes warned.

"I can handle myself, Mercedes."

"You _can't_ though..."

The boy nodded his head, smiling.

Emerging from between the corridors, someone stood at the side, gob smacked.

* * *

Lloyd was greeted by a small box on his door step that had his name written on it with the most fanciest and clearest handwriting ever. He'd been gazing at it for the past five minutes, shaking his head, as he picked it up from the ground.

"Rose!" He called his house keeper. "Do you know where this came from?"

His house keeper replied saying someone dropped it off half an hour before the red head got home and it had to be seen by Lloyd when he got home. The reason why it hadn't been touched.

The red head frowned, thinking that it was a prank from someone.

He thanked his house keeper and proceeded to his room. Even though the box was small, it was slightly heavy.

_What the heck is in here? _

Almost wanting to throw the box out of the window because of it's weight, he put it on his desk and slowly and carefully opened the box.

A note laid inside:-

_Thank you for the apples yesterday._

_Nick M_

"Apples...?"

Inside the box, was a box, was a bunch of green apples. Astonished at the sight, he smiled, looking at the note.

"Rose!" His voice echoed in his house. "Can you wash these apples, please?"

"Yes, Mr Toddmen!"

"Thank you, Rose!"

The red head ran the tape water from his bathroom, cleaning one of the apples and took a bite out of it, relaxing on his bed. He remembered meeting Nick at the supermarket the day before.

Nick, tall, lean, a brunette, his skin slightly pale, but his light blue eyes stood out to him the most.

Lloyd sighed, thinking about the other boy. The house keeper, Rose, walked into the room, smiling at the teenager.

"Apples?"

"Yes. They're nice. They taste good."

"I thought you didn't like apples, Mr Toddmen." Rose giggled.

"I do now..."

"That's good to hear. Eating fruit is very important!"

"It is. Um, Rose?"

"Yes, Mr Toddmen?"

"Would it be possible if I can get the address from the guy who sent me those?"

"I will do my best. I'll get Barry onto that. I'll report to you about it as soon as possible!" Rose, carrying the box.

"Thank you, Rose!"

* * *

"I want some chicken..."

"Finn, pay attention!"

"I'm freaking out! I can't take this any more!"

"I think I forgotten a few steps..."

"My voice! My voice! I forgotten how to sing already!"

"...I don't know where the bathroom is." Brittany spoke.

"I'll take you there..." Quinn sighed.

The blonde girls left the green room, as everyone left the tension in the room get more heavy.

"I need to breathe!" Kurt dashed out of the room.

"I think we all need to calm down!" Puck said. "We've already seen those old people perform and the Dalton kids are yet to, so why are we freaking out now?"

"It's all getting to us already...damn." Mercedes breathed.

"I say that we all do a vocal exercise, it will help calm our nerves!" Rachel said, motioning her breathing to help her friends.

"We should keep quiet and try to find our happy place." Artie smiled weakly.

Everyone in the room drowned in their chairs, trying to stay calm for a moment.

Just a moment's rest.

A breather.

Why are they nervous already?

They won Sectionals last year, so how can it be any different? Because they were scared of losing so easily?

* * *

DING DONG!

The door bell's sound echoed through Nick's house. No one was inside the house, besides the brunette. His parents had gone shopping, inviting their son to go but the he wanted to just stay.

He was thinking on his sofa how Dave would be watching the New Directions' performance soon and how he'd greet his friend from all it, wanting to hear the juicy gossip. Nick had never been a fan of gossip but hearing everything about Dave's everyday structure of his school days, he felt like a hypocrite.

Nick had been wearing his pjs from last night, too lazy to change out of it, him reading 'Eat. Pray. Love'. It felt like a good day to read a book and not give a care from the world. But after hearing the door bell ring more than twice, he stormed downstairs, opening the door before his heart could beat for another second.

"Hello?" He gasped for air.

It looked like he needed more air, all of the sudden, he was faced to face with a short red head by his door step, presently himself in neat clothing, nervously smiling at the tall brunette.

"Err...Nick, right?"

"Oh gosh, how did you find out that I live here?" The brunette surprised.

"Um.." Lloyd nervously spoken. He folded his arms. "I-I just wanted to come over here to personally thank you for the apples. I got them when I came home from hockey practise. Green apples are my favourite if you should know."

"Oh wow...I knew you would..." Nick, relaxing on his door, smiling. "That's good to hear. I'm glad your guards didn't beat me up for giving you such a thing."

"I don't have any guards..."

"I know, I'm only joking!"

The teenage boys shared a laugh for the moment, until it met with an awkward silent.

"It's an honour to see you again. I-I thought I wo-wouldn't see you a-again..." Nick was the first to say, through his teeth.

"Oh?" The red hair blushing, his face almost blending in with his hair. The brunette beamed at the sight. "Can I ask why I haven't seen you in McKinley? Unless you're older than I think you are..."

"I'm in fact...home schooled."

"Home schooled?"

"Yeah. I'm a freak for being one!" Nick shyly giggled.

"You're not a freak!" Lloyd protested.

"Hm?"

"My parents wanted me to get home schooled...but I refused the offer."

"Ahh, well, it's...kind of safe here at home. There's a few problems though."

"Like?"

"Not being able to make awesome friends!"

They laughed again but it felt more comfortable this time.

"-FUCK YOU!-"

"-GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ASSHOLE!-"

"-I'M SURE YOU'D LIKE THAT, **UP** THERE!"

Lloyd and Nick exchanged looks, knowing the commotion was coming from Dave's house. Before they could question what would be happening inside there, they heard a huge thud against the ground.

The brunette held his breath, getting a huge swollen feeling in his throat.

* * *

"A diet coke, please?" Kurt weakly said, as he made it to the bar in the hall.

He patiently waited, until he sighted someone that caught his eye.

_Is that a Dalton uniform? _

The view of the person wearing it, approached the other with a warm eyes.

"May I ask if you're from Dalton Academy?" Kurt questioned, as the other boy was close enough to converse with.

The other brunette darted his eyes at Kurt, smiling.

"Err...yes! Yes, I am! Are you one my fans I've heard that's been stalking me?" The Dalton student laughed, joking.

"I may indeed." Kurt laughing back. "I'm not familiar with your school's work though..."

"Dalton Academy Warblers if that answers your question. We haven't performed for Sectionals in years!" The student replied, as he relaxed on the stool, beside Kurt.

"And what's your role for the Warblers?" Kurt, even more curious than before.

"I'm the male lead vocalist for them in fact."

"A lead, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm damn nervous about it. I thought about taking a breather outside here but..." The student gesturing at the people around them. There was a lot of people. They were franticly talking about the next group who will be performing or just Sectionals in general. "It's as busy here as in the green room..."

"You shouldn't be. I'm sure that you'll do your best!" Kurt encouraged the other teen.

"I'm sorry. I haven't caught your name yet."

"Oh! Kurt Hummel! And yours?"

"Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt!" He answered, as the two boys shook hands.

Before Kurt to say the same thing back, the Dalton student flashed at his watch, realising the time.

"I have to go now! I hope to see you later on!"

"Bye, good luck!"

* * *

The Dalton Academy Warblers made an amazing come back with their version of '_Hey Soul Sister!_'. The New Directions frowned upon it though but Kurt couldn't help but have his eyes fixed on the lead vocalist.

He felt guilty for doing so but trying to keep his cool, he suddenly remembered that he haven't spotted Dave in the audience for a while.

In fact, he hadn't seen or heard from the jock since yesterday.

_What's happening? Did he ditch on me?_

He couldn't.

Dave said that he would make it. Sadden feelings surrounded the boy's thoughts.

_Well this absolutely sucks! _

Kurt found himself staring into space moments later, as the only Glee members flailed about their competition's performance.

"They're good! Their choreography and vocals!" Rachel spat out, pacing the floor.

"Let's not focus on them right now! We can do this!" Finn said, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"We'll be on in 10 minutes, we can't lose our cool now!" Sam nodding his head.

"Are you all ready?" Mr Schue asked, as he strolled into the room.

Everyone's nervous and mixed emotionally expressions should have answered their teacher's question but he weakly beamed at them.

"I want you guys to give it your all! You can do this! And I believe in you all. We are totally going to New York for Regionals!" He cheered for everyone in the room.

The students brightened up by their teacher's kind words and encouragement. Something that only Mr Schue can do for them.

Believe.

"Let's blow this mother sucker joint out of here!" Puck root, punching his fist in the air.

All smiles round.

The New Directions were going to win Sectionals and then win Regionals. A dream that will come true to all.

Kurt felt the change in emotions from his friends, but he couldn't help pondering where Dave had gone or went.

_He should have been here right now._

"E-Excuse me!"

A new voice entered the room. Everyone's eye and attention on a tired exhausted red head male.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked first.

It had looked like the red head had ran for miles without a break and grasping for air in the green room had only seemed to be the only way for him to relax and catch his breath.

Quinn and Brittany helped the boy to a chair, all were confused and baffled at his encounter.

"You're that ginger kid in our hockey team!" Puck laughed.

"S-Shut up, Puckerman!"

_I've seen that boy talk to Dave once..._

"Speak for yourself, ginger!"

"Let's just hear what he has to say. It looks like he came here from a long distance..." Kurt said, as his friends shot him a look. "Lloyd, if I'm correct?"

"We have to perform in a short while! We can't have any more distractions!" Rachel protested. "You hang out with Azimio and Karofsky, don't you?"

"I-I...f-fucking hate Azimio with my life!"

"Azimio was the one that told everyone about that party, so I doubt that he's friends with him." Sam agreeing with the red head.

"He did that to me? Bastard!" Nick, wanting to punch the living day lights of the other jock.

"Guys, we have to be on in a bit now." Mr Schue exclaimed.

"We'll be there in a bit, Mr Schue. Just let us sort this out, okay?" Mercedes asked.

Their teacher understood and left them alone, nervously waiting for when they'll be called on stage next.

"So what your beef with us? You don't like Glee club, do you?" Puck demanded.

"Like I'll ever like to hear people express their feelings!" Lloyd said, sarcastic, finally catching his breath. "That's not the point! I came here to tell you guys something. Well, actually Kurt..."

"What?" Kurt standing up. "W-What happened?"

"Spill the juice, bro!"

"Karofsky is in the ER right now!"

Kurt fell back onto his chair, hearing everyone have mixed reactions about this.

"Why do we care about that guy any way?" Finn buzzed.

"Lloyd is lying! He's a damn ginger!" Puck said, frowning.

"Fuck you, Puckerman!"

"So? Feed me, bitch!"

"We have to perform now!" Rachel yelped from the crowd of confused students.

"Why are you telling us this anyway? And why Kurt of all people?" Santana demanded, glancing at the boy. "You didn't lose your v-card to him, did you?"

"Karofsky ain't gay!" Puck raising an eyebrow.

"Woah! Hold up everyone! I think we need to calm down!" Mercedes loudly spoke.

She turned her attention to her friend, urging him that he should tell everyone the truth. Kurt shook his head, but he knew he had to tell everyone.

_Why now? And why Dave? What happened?_

The feeling was back again.

That broken feeling. Like the world was falling apart. Everything started to turn black and white.

Like when he first heard that his dad was in hospital, having him to wait for countless hours to see his dad's face.

_Oh gosh! What if...he's in a coma?_

He gasped for air and weakly looked at his best friend for encouragement.

"I-I'm sorry, fellow Glee members...but.."

"-Him and Karofsky are going out?"

"I've been friends with Dave for a while now! And only Mercedes knew and...I know it's looks and sounds so wrong about it but we've been keeping it a secret because we both knew that both parties would be threatened or shocked about the whole thing!" Kurt confessed.

Everyone was stunned and yet angry at the same time. Kurt spoke more, breaking the tense room.

"But that doesn't matter now! I just need to know if Dave is alright!" He turned to the red head. "What happened? Is he alive?"

"Barely! Azimio was kicking the shit out of him when Nick and I tried to break things with those two!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Wait? Azimio and Karofsky beating each other up? Man, I wish I had tickets for that!" Puck joked, nudging Mike.

"Shut up!" Mercedes protested, glaring at Puck, as she rested her hand on Kurt. "T-Thanks for telling us this, Lloyd."

"You're welcome. I ran here as soon as possible when Nick told me to! He told me to tell you this. Dave should be fine...at least!"

_And I thought he was ditching on me..._

"I-I...have to go see him now!" Kurt about to dart out of the room, but Rachel held onto him.

"We can't do this without you, Kurt..." she weakly replied with a smile.

"But-!"

"-Guys, you're up now!" Mr Schue walking into the room.

The others quickly fled the room, only Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Lloyd in the room now.

"I know you're terribly worried about him but we're worried about you too! Don't push as away like last time! It's just that...we're all surprised to hear you and Karofsky are friends now. It's hard to take in..." Rachel said, looking at Kurt.

The boy was close to tears.

Seeing Dave was what Kurt wanted the most from this weekend and knowing he was in hospital due to something crazy happening, he wanted to break down.

He didn't want to perform for Sectionals now because it didn't matter any more!

_D-Dave..._

"B-but...I have to know if he's alright!"

"Lloyd will get back to us about it. After we do our performance, you can go straight to the hospital and...I'll go with you."

"Rachel?"

"You helped me back in the choir room and I want you to know, I'm here for you, okay?"

"We have to be on that stage now or else there'll be no Regionals for us!" Mercedes yelped, as she grabbed Rachel out of the room. "Kurt, get here quickly!"

Kurt was about to leave but he turned back to Lloyd.

"T-Thank you..." he answered weakly, trying to be collected.

"I'm sorry about this..."

"It's okay...I just hope he's a-alright.."

* * *

Two hours earlier...

Dave picked up his car keys from the kitchen table. He looked around the house to make sure it was clean before his mother would yell at him that he should clean the house after decamping their home.

_Neat. Tidy. Ready to go!_

He was running late already because he had seemed to have slept through his alarm clock.

_Come on, Dave! You have to look presentable for Kurt or he'll mock your clothes for good!_

After a moment straightening up, he sped texted his neighbour.

_Off to see Kurt perform, let's wish them luck – D_

_More like for you. You're nervous, aren't you? - N_

_Damn, right I am! Shit! I'm running even more late, see you later! - D_

If it sounded like the door was about to fall onto the floor from so much knocking, than someone had to fix Dave's front door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" He spoke, as he flung the door open.

"Karofsky! What's this bullshit that I've been hearing that you're ditching on me for those Glee losers?" Azimio raged, as he didn't look happy one bit.

_Shit!_

"Where did you hear that from?" Dave, trying his best to cover it up.

"You lied to me, Karofsky! I heard it right from fancy pants' mouth!"

"Did he even tell you straight up?"

"No! But he was talking about it! And you lied to me, bro! I thought we were cool with each other!"

"We are cool with each other, Azimio!"

"So you rather sing and dance and not hang out with me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just tell me the truth!" Azimio was starting to lose it, he was angry and disappointed in his so called friend.

Dave didn't have to say anything but looking down on the ground proved it. His friend threw his arms in the air, scowling now.

"You're jumping up for rainbows I see, huh?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Am I not good enough for you to hang out with?"

"You are, Azimio!"

"But you cancel plans for some singing wannabe woman who can't get laid over your bro!"

"Don't you _dare _say that about Kurt!"

"Oh! So you're defending him, now, Karofsky?"

"YEAH I AM!"

_Fuck! _

Azimio, baffled what his friend just said right now. He looked at Dave up and down, shaking his head.

"You're a gay boy, now?"

"No, I'm not! Shut the fuck up, Azimio! I have to go now!"

The jock attempted to leave his house but the other teen stood in his way.

"You're not going leave now, Karofsky!"

Azimio pushed the other hard enough for him to fall on the floor. Dave lost it, he grabbed hold of Azimio and threw him across the sitting room.

It started to get physical and the boys protested to fight each other out of anger, betrayal and just...mostly anger.

They had never hit each other before and having to fight his ex-best friend was slightly heart breaking for Dave.

Punches in the air, kicks as quick as lightning, the sitting room was becoming a mess. They smashed into the jock's coffee table, a couple of portraits cracked when they hit the floor, not wanting to hold back a hit for the other.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND!" Dave yelled.

"NOW DOESN'T THAT SOUND GAY?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AZIMIO!"

"KAROSKY, YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF AND FUCK YOU!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAD TO PUT UP WITH TOODMEN WHEN YOU WANTED THAT PARTY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ASSHOLE!"

"I'M SURE YOU'D LIKE THAT, **UP** THERE!" Azimio chuckled.

SMASH!

Azimio was sent falling through Karofsky's front door. Him landing on the front lawn.

Feeling beaten and tired.

Dave couldn't stand it any more. It was all getting to him. He wanted to cry from frustration but he also wanted to kick Azimio so badly.

_Calm down, Dave! _

He bit his bottom lip, the bitter taste of his blood landed on his taste buds, approaching his friend, who was still laying down on the grass.

"A-Azimio...let's just stop this, okay?" He cried in pain.

Everything was hurting, his head, arms, legs, everywhere on his body. Looking to see if he was bleeding anywhere else was away from his thoughts.

"DAVID!"

"Nick-?"

All of a sudden, the jock had been thrown to the ground, being repeatedly punched and kicked.

He was too weak to fight back and fighting Azimio back was the last thing he wanted to do now.

_Oh fuck! Kurt!_

Remembering that he promised that he'd at Sectionals for him.

"_...After all that pep talk you gave me last time, it made me want you to come see us. Not only us but...Come see me."_

_I bet he's wondering where I am now..._

Dave started to black out, only remembering Kurt's smile and laugh, with Nick and Lloyd in the background, trying to drag angry Azimio away from their friend.

"DAVID! DAVID!"

"-AZIMIO, FUCK OFF, YOU BASTARD!"

"-YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, KAROSKY!-"

"-DAVID! DAVID! IT'S OKAY, WE'LL GET SOMEONE HERE!"

"_Come see me..."_

"K-Kurt..."

* * *

The auditorium was filled with applause and glee. The crowd cheered for the New Directions, they were beaming from their clapping and cheering.

Dashing off stage, Kurt was the first to do so, until he felt someone grab his arm. He turned round and gave a weak smile.

"H-Hey, Blaine!"

"You guys were pretty good out there! I feel threatened to know that you're my competition." The Dalton student chuckled. "I also feel slightly disappointed that_ you_ are my competition. Let's hope for the best in both, eh?"

"Y-Yes! I have to say both everyone's performances were amazing!" Kurt faked laughed.

It didn't seem to have fooled Blaine though. He thoughtfully glanced at the other teen, his hand in Kurt's but the boy was too worried about Dave to even notice.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't mind me saying so, but you're...shaking."

"I-I'm just shaken up by something I've heard today..." He weakly replied, looking down.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin, meeting each other's gaze. The Dalton student was beaming at the other.

"Courage."

Kurt blinked and Blaine had left to meet with the rest of the Warblers.

_If I hadn't known better, I would say he's on team gay..._

* * *

"Are you ready to leave now, Kurt?" Rachel asked her friend, holding his hand.

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry that I won't be here when they say the results." He told everyone in the room.

Finn approached the pair, everyone looking at each other, the room all quiet.

"Hey, Kurt? We've been talking, well all of us and..."

"Oh spill it out, Finn!" Santana smirked.

"Basically, what Finn is trying to say is that..." Quinn carried on, she stood up, giving Kurt the warmest smile in the room. "We don't mind that you're friends with Karofsky. Glee is about acceptance as well, so we're just going to have to deal with seeing you two hang out more I guess."

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt you!" Puck nodded his head. "I'll punch that sucker out in a second!"

"I don't think you can because of your probation, Puck..." Artie pointed out.

"Well that sucks!"

"Kurt, it's okay with us." Tina smiled.

"See, Kurt? It wasn't so bad after all..." Mercedes giggled.

"Thank you, everyone. I...don't know what I'd do without you all. And thank you for saying all of this. It puts my mind at ease for a bit." Almost sobbing.

"We should get going if you want to see Karof-err, I mean, Dave..." Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"GUYS!"

"What now, Toddmen?" Puck questioned, as the red head threw himself on the floor after running again. "For a guy on the hockey team, you don't seem to run good..."

"S-Shut up, Puckerman!"

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I just got a text from Nick regarding about Dave. Apparently he's not in ER any more but...he's not in the hospital either." Lloyd spat out, glancing back at his phone.

"Then where could he be?" Finn shouted.

"We have an injured man on the loose..." Quinn, puzzled.

"H-have we tried calling him?" Kurt panicking again.

"Nick had Dave's phone...so like...no?"

"Great work, ginger!"

"I am not a ginger! I am a red head!"

"You're close to being ginger then anyone can be in this room!"

"Shut up, everyone!" Finn looking at everyone in the room. "Karofsky is missing and gosh knows where he is!"

"Are we going to call for a search party now?" Mike asked.

"We should split up into two groups, one should stay here and the other should go to his house maybe or check wherever Karofsky goes to!" Finn continued.

"I'll go outside, I need to know if he's alright!" Kurt said.

"No, Kurt, you stay here!"

"...Are you guys sure that he didn't just go to the bathroom?" Brittany said, gazing at her shoes.

"Guys, they're going to announce the winners!" Mr Schue stepped into the room.

The Glee members, teacher and Lloyd all looked at Kurt, wondering what they should do right now. He tried to crack a smile and nodded his head.

"W-We should see who won. Finding Dave can be the next thing we do afterwards, obviously next to celebrating!"

"Yeah!" A few cheered, as they started to leave the room, until they stopped and cleared the doorway.

"What's happening, guys? Why are we stopping now?" Kurt questioned, looking out of the room.

"S-Sorry...I missed a lot, haven't I?"

"DAVE!" Kurt without a moment's hesitation, hugged the jock.

"He practically threw himself on that poor injured guy!" Santana giggled to Quinn.

"We should leave them alone." Mercedes said. Everyone agreed, even though they wanted to see how the scene would fold more but they could get the gossip from their friend later on. "Kurt, we'll get back to you when we win!"

"S-Sure thing, Mercedes!"

"O-Owe...Kurt..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Come! Sit down!"

Kurt offered a seat to the injured teen, he couldn't help but smile.

_He came. He's finally here!_

Dave beamed back and looked around. His bottom lip was bruised, had a black eye, his arm bandaged, he had fractured two ribs and had nasty cuts and bruises all over his body but he tried to stay strong, even though his body was weak. He didn't struggle all the way here just so he could rest.

He wanted to see Kurt.

"A-Aren't you going to be there with them?" Dave asked, talking about the rest of the Glee club. "For a moment there, I thought they would yell at me to go away..."

"That's because they know about us..." Kurt replied quietly. "T-They took it better than I had thought. They're okay if us being friends..."

"T-That's good to hear..."

"I...I thought you were dead when Lloyd said you were in hospital..." Kurt admitted.

"How can I when I'm here?" Dave laughed.

"I'm not dreaming then?"

"Of course you're not, silly!"

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"...I missed you! I honestly thought you ditched on me there. You had me so worried!" Kurt, bursting into tears.

He kept his tears in ever since he doubted Dave today and seeing him okay (sort of) was good enough. Knowing that Dave put so much effort into getting here, despite his body being so injured, it made him want to cry more.

The jock leaned in, even though his body ached, he carefully wiped off the tears from the sobbing teen.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

_What the fuck did you just say, Dave? Can't I say a better line? _Dave thought to himself, cursing more.

"D-Dave...I'm so h-happy that y-you're here..." Kurt, trying to smile at the other.

"Why are you the one always crying? I should be the one because...I'm hurt like everywhere!" The jock laughed.

Kurt laughed back through his tears. "T-Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For coming here...to see me..."

Both of their faces turned crimson red at Kurt's comment.

_I did not say that did I?_

_Wait...does Kurt..._

"T-That's because you told me and...I _wanted_ to. I _had_ to because you were the last on my mind before I blacked out."

Dave smiled, leaning towards the other, wiping more tears off the boy's face. Kurt didn't protest back and just stared into the jock's hazel eyes.

_Is this where the phrase: "Lost in their eyes." come in now? _Kurt thought, licking his lips.

"D-Dave..." he softly said the other's name.

Once again, they were gazing in each other's eyes.

Their faces were close enough to touch the other's lips. Both their hearts racing and pumping harder. It unbelievably hard for Kurt to breathe but he didn't want this moment to end now. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel the Dave's touch. The jock looked at the Kurt's lips, his hand now resting on the boy's cheek. He felt Kurt relax his shoulders as he did so, reaching out a bit closer.

Close enough to kiss the boy.

"-YAY! WE DID IT!"

"-WE BEAT THOSE DAMN HIPSTERS!-"

Kurt and Dave span back to reality, Kurt standing up, his face still red but he didn't know the jock had the same colour on his face.

The room was filled with joy and excitement, as the Glee club praised and cheered for their victory. They were tied first with the Dalton Academy Warblers but ensuring their place in Regionals was better, even if it was a tie.

Kurt couldn't help but jump with joy with Mercedes and everyone else.

"We did it, Dave!" he exclaimed. "WE WON!"

"Nice work, Hudson!" Dave smiled at Finn.

The other jock beamed back and the two teens exchanged a thumbs up. Finn was too scared to even knuckle touch Dave because of his injuries.

"Since you're friends with our boy, Hummel here, are we cool?" Puck asked, as him and the rest of the boys from Glee club approached Dave. "We won't hold back if you do anything to hurt our boy!"

"We're cool. Don't except slushies in your face from me!" Dave laughed.

"That's good to hear!" Mike nodded his head.

"I can't believe this! I told you so! We'd so win this!" Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

Dave glanced at him and smiled.

Seeing Kurt so happy, smiling, laughing, it was cute to see.

_Not bad, Hummel..._

* * *

"You have to go back?"

"Yeah, I did run out of hospital. Like after I woke up from ER, I legged the place. I bet the doctors are still looking for their patient and Nick knows I'm here, so he did his best to cover for me. So I have to go back." Dave replied.

"You take care, okay?" Kurt concerned.

They were standing at the foyer, Dave's mum and Lloyd waiting for the two boys to finish their conversation. Kurt knew he shouldn't keep the boy up. He gently waved at the jock's mum and looked back at Dave.

"Thank you again, for coming here."

"Would you stop saying that? I'll text you if I'm staying over night but if so or not, visit me, okay?"

"I will! Your mother is very nice person, I look forward to conversing her with the latest fashion trends!" Kurt beamed. The jock raised an eyebrow, making the other giggle. "I'm joking of course! I'll in fact visit you, so do not worry. I remember where you live..."

"Cool. Thanks, Kurt..."

"By the way, I see the boys are pleased with you. I'm sure that we'll give a kick to Azimio when we see him in school again!" Kurt laughing.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Lloyd did the rest of the fight for me!"

"Oh you!"

"Yeah!" Dave shrugging his shoulders. "So I'll see you around, okay?"

"Bye, Dave!"

"Later, Kurt!"

Dave limped across the foyer to Lloyd and his mother, as they exited out of the building. Kurt and Lloyd waved good-bye, as him and Mrs Karofsky exchanged smiles.

His lingering eyes were stuck on Dave until he was out of sight.

"Kurt!" A familiar voice awoken the boy from his thoughts.

"Blaine! Congratulations!" Kurt beamed.

"I didn't see you back there. Were you somewhere else?"

"I was talking to a friend."

"Your boyfriend?" Blaine joked, motioning to where Dave once stood, unaware of the other's sexuality before it would turn into an ugly situation for the student, he coughed. "Not like you're like um...yeah!" Struggling with his words.

"I am indeed on_ that_ team!" Kurt giggled, his face red. "He's not my boyfriend..."

"Oh? Sorry, I shouldn't have gone there!" The student stepping away.

"Thank you though. You gave me that kick of encouragement when I needed it..."

"Really? That's good to hear! I'm very pleased that I helped you...in any type of way!"

"Can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"A-Are you gay?"

"I am indeed, out of my friends, Wes and David." Blaine exclaimed.

"I see..." Kurt nodding his head, facing away from the Dalton student. "Sorry, that was out of line..."

"Oh no! It wasn't. Don't worry about it, Kurt."

A call from a group of students in their neat and clean Dalton uniforms waved at their lead singer, trying to get his attention on them. Blaine had noticed and flashed them a wave back, with a smile.

"I have to go now, Kurt!"

"Hm? I'll see you at Regionals then..."

"I'd like to see you before that. It'll be a long way off, won't it?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt blushed and beamed at the Dalton student. "Sure! I'm the only open gay boy in my school...so it's hard to get around. It'll be nice to hang out with another."

"The _only _one? That's tough!" The teen exclaimed. He looked down at the floor, his voice quiet. "I wish I was like you. You seem to have a lot of confidence. I had a tough time at my old school before I transferred to Dalton..."

"B-Blaine..."

"It's fine now! Dalton Academy has a zero bullying tolerance policy. It's nice to fit in..."

"Blaine! We have to get going!"

Kurt was cut off before he could reply. Blaine was suddenly carried away from another teen.

"I-I'll see you later, Kurt!" The Dalton student, throwing a small folded piece of paper, as the other caught it.

"Bye Blaine!" The other waving good-bye, glancing at the paper.

It had the Dalton student's number scribbled upon it.

* * *

Dave had been welcomed in the choir with cheers and applause from the Glee club members, even the band, Brad and Mr Schue joining in.

"Are you all mad or what?" The jock laughed.

"Welcome back, Dave! We're all happy to see that you're doing fine!" Mr Schue nodded his head.

"Yeah...even though my mom gave me a pounding for destroying the sitting room and that I legged it out of the ER at Sectionals. Why did you bring me here, Kurt?"

"Sit down, Dave!" Kurt beamed, giving out a chair.

The jock sat down, as everyone grouped in front of them.

"Since you missed us at Sectionals, we thought we should perform a special number just for you, Dave!" Rachel grinned.

"We did the same thing when Mr Schue couldn't be there and he liked our performance, so hopefully you will!" Mercedes agreeing.

"So please relax and enjoy!" Kurt said.

The boys and girls separated, forming two lines, the boys at front and the girls behind. Their backs facing Dave, the girls doing the same thing. Mr Schue sat by the piano, signalling the music to begin.

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_ _Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

Finn, the first to turn round, as he approached the jock.

_Say what's your name? What you drinking?_ _I think I know what are you thinking._

Puck joining in, tapping on Dave's shoulder.

_Baby what's your sign,_

_Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine,_

_Say what is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

Dave laughed, as the girls joined in the chorus, dancing with the boys.

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again,_

_Won't let you get away._

_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh,_

_Kiss me all night,_

_Don't ever let me go,_

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again..._

The Glee members formed a semi-circle, Kurt in the middle, singing now, dancing with Mike.

_If we ever meet again,_ _I'll have so much more to say,_

_(Say if we ever meet again)._

The jock and Kurt's eyes meeting again, both blushing.

_If we ever meet again, again,_ _I wont let you go away,_ _(Say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again,_ _I'll have so much more to say,_ _(Say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again,_ _I wont let you go away!_

Dave tapped his feet to the beat.

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again,_

_Won't let you get away,_

_If we ever meet again..._

Kurt pointed at the jock, as the rest clapped their hands in the back.

_This free fall, oh got me so oh,_

_Kiss me all night,_

_Don't ever let me go,_

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again._

Everyone started to jump happily, joining in.

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again,_

_Won't let you get away,_

_If we ever meet again,_

_This free fall, oh got me so, oh,_

_Kiss me all night,_

_Don't ever let me go,_

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again!_

Their number came to a close, Dave clapping at the Glee club, wearing a smile.

"I can see why you guys like Glee club so much!" He chuckled.

"That's good to hear, bro!" Puck said, as he knuckle touched Dave.

"And that was just for you! Not all of us would do something like this to just _anyone_!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I feel very special right now." The jock admitted. "Congrats on your win last weekend!"

"If Azimio gives you any trouble, we'll jump in! Like you totally tried to ditch him for us, that's really cool!" Finn said.

Dave thanked the Glee members, he raised from his chair, quickly talking to the band.

"What are you doing, Dave?" Kurt asked.

"You guys performed for me right there, something that no one hasn't done for me...except for Kurt and my neighbour, Nick. I wanted to do my own number..." The jock replied, as he stood up in front of the Glee club. "This is for someone who has given me...a lot of think about, who had given me a lot of hope and confidence and...taking a risk in befriending me..." he spoke, trying to avoid Kurt's gaze.

Mercedes pinched her friend, who looked a bit embarrassed yet stunned at the same time. He warmly smiled at the jock.

"I'm not good at singing but Kurt seems to think I am. This is the first time I've sang into front of a group of people, so please don't hate on me afterwards." Dave mentioned. "You're all welcome to join me..."

_So at my show on Monday,_

_I was hoping someday,_

_You'd be on your way to better things,_

_It's not about your make-up,_

_Or how you try to shape up,_

_To these tiresome paper dreams,_ _Paper dreams, honey..._

Puck stood up, taking a hold of his guitar, strumming along, beside the singing jock.

_So now you pour your heart out,_

_Your telling me you're far out._

_You're not about to lie down for your cause,_

_But you don't pull my strings,_

_'Cos I'm a better man,_

_Moving on to better things..._

_Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way,_

_Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day._

Kurt tried to keep himself contained, trying not to forget how to breathe.

After all, Dave was singing.

He was singing _to_ Kurt.

_For_ him.

_Yes I wish that we never made it,_

_Through all the summers,_

_We kept them up instead of kicking us back,_

_Down to the suburbs..._

The girls praised the singing jock, encouraging him even more.

_Yes I wish that we never made it,_

_Through all the summers,_

_We kept them up instead of kicking us back,_

_Down to the suburbs..._

Dave winked at Kurt, making the other boy's heart thump harder.

_But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way..._

If anyone could hear Kurt's heart beat right now, they would know that Kurt had fallen for the jock.

_But uh oh, she came to my show just to hear about my day..._

His stomach had butterflies, or what it felt like. It was unbelievable for him to even admit to himself but it was true. You didn't even need to hear the boy's heart franticly pound, his smile for Dave said it all.

_But uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way..._

Kurt had indeed fallen for him.

_But uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day._

He was in love with Dave Karofsky.

* * *

I decided not to have the song list at the bottom because...yeah, we all know ohgoshspoilers.

Fanfic took the piss and bunched the last part all together ffuuu but it's all good 8D;;

Chapter 9 is like a filler episode, so it'll focus on Nick this time. So I hope you look forward to it C: I'll try not to make it as long as this though hehehe OTL

Don't we just love Blaine in here? And when you thought he was like gone for good...he just pops out of nowhere like daisies. trolololol

Thank you for taking your time to read this C: Love you all.

fndeogfrgre **EDIT.** Fuuuu I forgot to mention. Sorry about the A&E part, I forgot about that the terms in the USA is completely different OTLOTLOTL Thank you jekyllhj7 for pointing that out for me. I can't believe I forgot about that. frmpogonre So like yeah, so sorry about that.


	9. Exhale

Hey, everyone~

Okay, it looks like a few is not amused by the fight between Azimio and Dave in the last chapter. It wasn't easy for me to even write that down because...gah been there, done that. I fought with one of my closest friends and I'm not even proud of it. I know it looks like I portrayed Azimio as that stereotypical 'homophobic bully', we all know there are people like that in real life.

I just want to point out that Dave _**ditched**_ his _best friend_ for the Glee club, who wouldn't feel so upset about that? He put his selfish thoughts of wanting to see Kurt and miss out a day of playing awesome games with his bro. I would be upset and angry if my friend did the same thing.

I know Azimio has said a couple of nasty homophobic comments regarding to Kurt and Dave and anyone else in my fanfic, _**but**_ he didn't say that he _hates _gay people. I think I know what I make my characters say in my fanfic. My OC Lloyd has thrown the same kind of comments to Dave, even though he was joking and he said it because he was clearly pissed off. Maybe it doesn't apply the same because he's **just** an OC. May I point out that Puck has said a few nasty jokes regarding to Lloyd being ginger.

The same goes for Azimio.

Azimio now looks like the bad guy, wait what?

Blaine does too. Just pointing that out. Can that boy not cock block any better?

One of the main reasons of me making this fanfic is because everyone assumes that Dave is the bad guy in every fanfic or just in general because he stole Kurt's first kiss, reason why it was based _**before **_'_Never Been Kissed_'. I wanted to make Dave have a different approach to the other.

And there is probably more better well written fanfics that has the same.

I wanted Dave to be the nice guy for once, which is also why it's almost impossible to see on the show. We'll just wait for the Superbowl and the rest of season 2, shall we?

Back to Azimio's and Dave's fight, they fought each other because they were both angry and upset. Dave was upset that he knew that Azimio wouldn't be happy if he ever found out and he only found out when he eavesdropped on Mercedes and Kurt's conversation that time. And we know why Azimio is clearly upset. That fight started on a spar of the moment, he didn't mean to do that but it just like happened, like any fist fight might start off.

Hey, maybe Azimio will let up about Dave but only time will tell.

It's hard for Azimio to take in, just like when Kurt said to the Glee club that he's friends with the guy who had once bullied him and his friends and they accepted it!

And after all of that bullying and now saying that they're friends is awfully strange.

Also, this is a_** fanfic**_, I know I portrayed EVERYONE very differently (but of course had their unique-ness of their character in there) to how Ryan Murphy did for his. _None of this will ever happen._

I'm sorry of the awful way I made these character turn out and if I greatly offended anyone because all of this.

I'm sorry that I am not Ryan Murphy and I'm not a good writer as he'll ever be, but let up, please, jeez.

/rant

I'm sorry for this huge rant but I wanted to make it clear to everyone.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 9. It's a lot of Nick, but it's a filler chapter for a reason.

It's mellow in my opinion, so I'm sorry if you get bored of it ;_;

I also apologize that my lame English terms doesn't match with the American one. I've tried so hard to make it less different OTL

Thank you for those who has kept with me and I am really sorry for the delay, love you all *heart*

Please enjoy it~

* * *

Three years ago...

The gentle breeze brushed against Nick. It was the late summer, but it felt like the beginning of the season for the young teen. He took a deep breath and leaned down to the grassy ground and settled a bunch of neatly organized lovely lilies on a grave.

The brunette was dressed in his black suit for the occasion. He bent down, on his knees now.

"Will you come back to visit?"

Nick looked up and saw another teen with jet black hair, stand above him, peering down, with a gentle smile.

The brunette returned it, although he was smiling back, he couldn't help but feel sad.

"E-Elliot..."

"It's okay; I know you'll be back." His friend softly spoke.

"I...I wanted to tell you tomorrow..."

"My mother told me about it on the spar of the moment when your parents came over to ours this morning." Elliot giggled.

"My parents suck..."

The black haired teen, sat down besides his upset friend, placing his hand on his shoulder, his smile remaining.

"I'll be waiting for you at the gates if you want. I didn't mean to intrude..." Glancing at the grave stone.

"T-Thank you, but...can you stay here though? Tiffany wouldn't mind..."

Elliot nodded his head, relaxing on the ground. The brunette held his hands together, almost praying, his eyes closed.

It looked like he had wished the best to happen.

"It's been five years already, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

The brunette and black haired teens sat by the grave for the rest of the afternoon, talking to Tiffany, who was only separated from the boys between the ground and the Earth's soil.

* * *

"T-Thanks, Elliot...for everything." Nick tried his best to smile.

Elliot and Nick rode their bikes back home. The black haired teen insisted to drop his friend home. They both stood on the front porch, it wasn't dark yet. But summer was slowly ending and the summer memories will surely fade along with the darkness of the day.

"It must be hard leaving your sister behind though..."

"Yeah. I don't know how my parents are putting up with it..."

"I bet they're trying their best as much as you are, Nick!"

Tiffany was Nick's older sister, who was successful in school and loved by her peers. She was the only woman that her brother looked up to (well, besides his own mum). She went to the college that she always wanted to go to and the year when Nick had turned nine years old, Tiffany had gotten into a tragic accident.

She was in a car crash, even being admitted to the hospital, she sadly died from the loss of blood.

"Elliot, I really am grateful that you saw Tiffany again..."

"You're welcome. I've been struggling what to say to you since I've heard the news..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Nick. Everyone is haters here! They just don't get any of it."

Elliot's words of encouragement got to Nick, it made him want to be a better person. He felt his heart sank when he knew his friend was doing his best to cheer him up.

It was nice, but adorable and it made Nick felt like he wasn't as good to be Elliot's friend.

"Like, they have no reason to hate on you or your family!"

"I'm beginning to think this neighbourhood hates us..."

"I begged my parents to let me visit you during the holidays, so we can catch up on life." Elliot admitted, as he looked at the sky.

It had a mix of coloured, the sky now turning it's red, orange and pink state.

"There won't be much you'll catch up on. My parents still wants me to be home schooled..."

"What? That sinks!"

"It's fine. I don't have to worry about any more rumours and if I'm kept to myself, I won't cause any trouble for my parents..."

"But is it what you really want?"

The following week, Nick and his family would have moved out to live in Lima, leaving their daughter and Nick having to leave behind his best friend, Elliot.

It was hard for the two friends to part after all they fought for.

They had been friends since elementary and even when Nick had to be home schooled, they remained to be in contact and they would see another. Ridiculous rumours lurked around the family and a few people weren't please about it.

Mr Magell, Nick's father, had lost his job and he found one that was in Lima.

It was decided that they would move to live there at the end of summer.

It was getting to a close call, as the new month was approaching.

The two best friends had spent their summer together, making sure that they would make it the best summer that any teenage boys would do.

Those memories, happy and fun memories, Nick would find it hard to forget, he bit his lip, remembering that they only had a week left.

"...Yeah." he finally replied.

"High school is going to be so hard. I don't know what I'd do without you, Nick..."

"I don't know how you survived in Junior High without me!"

"I thought about how I'd see you after school!" Elliot chuckled.

"Elliot...?"

"Yes?"

The teenage boys faced each other, Elliot patiently waited to hear what his friend had to say.

"Whatever I say might break our friendship..." Nick warned.

"Nick, I'm a very open guy. I think I'll accept whatever you say." Elliot, hands on his side.

"I've never liked your girlfriend, Kelly!"

"What? You joker!" His friend laughed.

"No really, ever since she punched me in the face..."

"That's because you said she was ugly."

"I didn't want her to get in our friendship!"

"And sadly she didn't like it, so I broke up with her because of it..."

"...Did you like her?"

"Yes...and no. Kelly was a pretty girl and nice...but something about her kind of bugged me."

They exchanged smiles about Elliot's ex-girlfriend, it felt like it was a long ago even though they his relationship only lasted for two weeks. It was a record for him though. But girls was the last on their minds.

"Elliot?" Nick nervously spoke.

"Another question? Shoot, my friend!" Elliot glanced.

"I...I _really_ like you."

His black haired friend's smile fell off his face.

_I knew it! He hates me..._

"I like you too, Nick." Elliot weakly replied.

His friend stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I have to go home now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure..."

_Nice job, Nick! You scared your only friend by professing your love for him!_

* * *

"We're ready to go, Nick!" Mr Magell called, getting the car ready. "Honey! Nick, let's go!"

"Coming dear!" His wife replied, quickly speaking to her neighbours. "I'll call you, okay?"

Nick dragged himself over to the car, feeling disappointed and regretful after what happened between him and Elliot the other week. They met up but they felt awkward about it and his friend seemed to have pushes it aside, pretending it never happened.

It was something he was glad that his friend did, but Nick felt more worse.

He was about step inside the car, until he was quickly stopped.

"NICK!"

"Woah! H-Hey, Elliot..."

The brunette slowly backed away, Elliot looking flustered. It looked like he had ran from his house very quickly to see him.

"I know it looks like I just pushed what you said aside and forgotten about it. But...it scared me. That you said that.." Elliot said. He knew his friend's dad was listening, so he leaned in closer and whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about it until today. I'm sorry. You have been my best friend and you forever will be and I hope I don't forget about you!"

Quickly giving his friend a hug.

_Now is not the time to cry, Nick!_

But he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I-I'm sorry too, Elliot! I just...had to say it. I'm scared to lose you!"

"I'm always a phone call away, Nick..."

They held each other for another five minutes.

Mr Magell slammed his hand on the car horn, frowning at the boys.

It was time to say good-bye.

"Stop crying, Nick. You can't get anyone that way!" Elliot spoke.

"I could try!" The other exclaimed.

They both laughed and Nick's dad tapped on his watch, shaking his head.

"We'll see you next weekend, Elliot!" Mr Magell smiled, as his wife jumped inside the car.

"You're coming over next weekend?"

"Yeah! I wanted to surprise you, but your dad ruined it, heehee..."

"Awesome!"

The two friends hugged each other one last time.

The weekend felt like a long way off, but for what it was worth, for the Elliot and Nick to see each other again, it would make their day.

* * *

The house had a different arrangement, but had the same furniture.

It felt like home already, on the other hand, it was slightly bigger than the Magell's family's old home.

Nick was astonished at the sight of his new house, feeling excited and happy for once ever since the move.

"Your room is upstairs by the left, dear." His mum told him.

The young teen rushed upstairs to see his new room. It had his old things that was once in his old one but there were boxes, probably that had his toys in them.

But something caught his ear.

_Music?_

Peering outside of the window, Nick saw from across his room, into someone else's room.

He saw a teenage boy around his age, that was dancing in his room, his window wide open, singing to along to a song on the radio.

_And you told me how you're feeling,  
But I don't believe it's true anymore,  
Anymore,  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry,  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye... _

Nick couldn't help but smile at the boy.

_I've been here before,  
One day I'll wake up,  
And it won't hurt anymore,  
You caught me in a lie,  
I have no alibi,  
The words you say don't have a meaning,  
Cause..._

He bopped his head, humming along.

_I still don't have the reason,  
And you don't have the time,  
And it really makes me wonder,  
If I ever gave a fuck about you,  
And I...and so this is goodbye..._

The other hadn't noticed Nick yet, he carried on dancing, not giving a care in the world.

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore,  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try,  
And you told me how you're feeling,  
But I don't believe it's true anymore,  
Anymore..._

The brunette sang in time with the boy.

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry,  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye,  
So this is goodbye.. _

Both boys now jumping in the air, belting out the last bit.

_So this is goodbye, yeah...  
So this is goodbye...  
(Oh no)  
_

Nick's next door neighbour turned and saw Nick smiling at him with glee.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Falling to the ground.

"Hi, neighbour!"

* * *

"My folks were telling me that there'll be a kid my age would live next door!"

"Who used to live here before my family?"

"Some old folks..."

Nick settled into his neighbour's bedroom. It didn't take much effort to climb from his window to the other. He thought to himself that he could get used to it.

The family living next door to him was the Karofsky family. Nick had already figured out that Dave was their son and was unsure if he had any siblings.

Dave was a bit taller than Nick and was a couple of months older than him as well.

His room reminded him of Elliot's.

It was slightly on the messy side but sort of clean, he had posters of varies football players, that Nick couldn't name because he wasn't into sports, a few pictures of him and his family and a football that rested on his neighbour's desk.

But Elliot's room had posters of baseball players instead and a couple of basketball ones as well instead.

Nick felt comfortable in Dave's room already.

He processed the soda can down his thirsty throat, that the other had given to him a while ago.

"You like football, David?"

"Yeah, it's awesome! I hope to become a football player in high school!"

"I'm sure you will. You have that certain build that can knock people over."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! No!" Nick's face red from embarrassment.

"I'm only joking, Nick!" Dave chuckled.

"I-I have to get back home, my parents might be worried about me..."

"We'll hang out again, okay?"

"S-Sure..." Nick headed to the window.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"Nothing!"

"You look worried. I'm sure you'll adjust in this town, even though it's kind of small. You must miss you friends back at your old place, huh?"

It was like Dave had read Nick's mind. The brunette nodded his head, the original colour of his face coming back again.

"Y-Yeah...thanks, David!"

"For what?"

"Talking to me. I'm not normally good at making friends..."

Dave chuckled at the boy's comment.

"Really, dude?"

"Yeah..."

"Not from the way how we were talking back there!"

"Very funny, David!"

"Seriously, bro!"

"Later, dude!"

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday.

Elliot and his family was due to arrive any minute now.

Nick was sitting on the window sill in the sitting room, gazing out of the window to see when he'll spot his friend's car at the front.

"Honey, can you set the table please?" Mrs Magell asked her son.

"Okay, mum."

Nick ran to the kitchen, fulfilling his mother's request. Mrs Magell giggled at her son, he looked up at her, confused.

"What's up?"

"You've never been this excited since we moved here!" she exclaimed.

"That's because Elliot is important to me!"

"I know your little crush on him, dear."

"I'm _not_ gay!"

Mrs Magell rested her hand over her son's, who had been in the middle of putting a fork down on the table. They both looked at each other.

The brunette frowned at his mother's smile.

"I'm _not_, mum!" Stating it again.

"You'll figure it out when you're older, won't you?"

"I'm 14 years old. I'm old enough as it is!"

"Being that age is still young, dear!" His mum giggled again, holding her son's face, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I don't need to hear that from you..."

"You will when you're older!"

DING DONG!

Nick jumped to his feet, buzzing, he ran for the door. His father was at the door already and opened it.

"Elliot!"

"Nick! Hey!"

The two best friends ran towards each one another, embracing. Both their parents wavered a smile and pretended like nothing strange ever happened.

"I have to show you my room!"

"Awesome! Your place is huge, dude!"

* * *

"David, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a football guy!" Nick snacking onto sweets that his parents gave to him and the other teen.

After lunch, they went back upstairs, playing video games and catching up what they had missed. The black haired boy felt pleased that he got to talk to his best friend again.

Elliot looked at the brunette, who was flicking through a magazine.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" Still reading the article.

"Like a friend, Nick! I see good potential of a friend there!" Elliot smirked.

"Really?" The brunette glancing up now. "I...don't want to cause him trouble..."

"He sounds like a cool dude! You should try!"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes..."

"Like getting into a gang fight with him? He doesn't sound like a bad kid, Nick! Talking to that guy isn't going to cause you trouble!" Elliot said, telling his friend off.

"Y-Yeah..." Nick feeling unsure of himself. "I-I'll try..."

"Good!" The black hair teen beamed.

* * *

_It's been weeks..._

"ARGHHHHH!"

Nick threw his recent homework from his desk, into the air. The papers went everywhere.

The brunette shrugged it off, not even caring about it.

_I can do that later..._

The teen found it exhausting being in his house for the weekend. Even though he went out for a family meal the day before, he reached to the point when he felt incredibly bored and tired.

He felt like he was going to lose it if he didn't have any contact with another being.

It had swung already to the beginning of spring. Feeling only a distant memory that he had only moved to Lima less than a year.

As promised, Elliot and Nick had been in contact for the past months, reminding one another and filling in what had happened recently but the brunette grew to find it hard.

It was hard not to see his best friend.

It was hard trying to not be bored.

_Trying not to be bored, huh?_

Nick span in his chair staring at the ceiling. The following Wednesday, Elliot and his parents would visit again. The brunette couldn't wait, but he had to distract himself for a while longer and he can feel like he wasn't so alone.

"I wonder what David is doing..."

Sadly, it had been weeks since him and his neighbour had been speaking. Nick assumed that Dave had been going to football practise and it was just too busy to even hang out with him.

_He has his own friends..._

Nick thought him and Dave would be hanging out but since he didn't attend high school, finding someone to hang out with was...difficult.

"-No!"

"-That's _not_ fair, dad!"

"What is not fair is you not keeping your grades up!"

Nick's ear twitched, over hearing the conversation outside the house.

His window had been opened already and the commotion was loud and clear. The brunette felt a bit guilty hearing Mr Karofsky telling his son off outside their front lawn.

"I can keep them up!"

"Not what I've seen in the past couple of months!"

Mr Karofsky locked his car, the father and son heading to the house.

"That's because that damn teacher hates me!" Dave fought back.

"No teacher hates their student!"

"Yeah! Actually dad, if you go to my school, you can see a lot of students being randomly picked on by their teacher!"

"That's enough, David! Go to your room!" Mr Karofsky shook his head, looking tired and feeling fed up.

Dave scowled at his dad and stomped to his room.

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Nick beamed, welcoming his neighbour back home.

"The heck?" Dave slammed himself into his door, surprised at the brunette.

"I haven't seen you in a while...I thought we should hang out!" Nick hesitantly spoke.

"Go away!" Dave demanded, slamming his door shut.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? That my dad is being a jerk?"

"Woah...I didn't say that..." The brunette backed against the window.

"Shut up, Nick! I don't need this from you!"

"I know you're terribly angry but we can talk about it!"

"FUCK OFF, NICK!" Dave screamed, shoving Nick onto the floor.

"D-Dude!" The brunette slowly getting up.

"Just go away, Nick! It's none of your business! Just...leave me alone!" The other teen yelped. "And stop going into my room like that! It's a bit creepy, dude! No, in fact, it's really scary! What if I'm changing or coming back from the bathroom?"

"I know how to respect someone's privacy!"

"Sure you do!" Dave laughed.

"S-Stop...yelling at me..."

"JUST FUCK OFF, NICK! GO AWAY!"

The brunette bit his lip and beckoned.

_I'm out of line..._

But he understood how the yelling teen felt. Not wanting anyone's attention but taking his anger out of everyone whoever he spoke with. He straightened his clothes and walked to the window, opening it.

"David...I know how you feel. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I won't disturb you anymore..."

* * *

"I think David hates me..." The brunette exhaled.

"Why is that?" Elliot frowned at his comment.

It was Wednesday night, and the brunette's best friend arrived hours ago. He'd been telling him about him and Dave's relationship. Elliot felt quite intrigued about it.

"B-because I tried to help him out...and it didn't work." Playing around with his hair.

"He's hard to get through?" Elliot chuckled, throwing the other's baseball up in the air.

"I guess so. I can't help, but feel like I've fucked up our friendship already!"

Nick frowned, throwing his arms up in the air, feeling annoyed at himself. His best friend noticed.

The brunette being this upset over someone was strange to see because Nick would normally brush it off and carry on, but talking about David, must of meant that he was kind of special to the other.

Elliot felt pleased with Nick's progress with his friendship with his neighbour.

"You're too kind of a person and don't let no one else give you down, dude!" The black haired teen laughed, catching the ball before it reached the floor. He took a moment to talk some sense into his friend. "Maybe being his friend, it'll make you less lonely. I can't be here all the time but with him around, you can feel like there is someone there to talk to...besides your parents. I think being able to even speak to him is...like a calling!"

"A calling?"

"I don't know. That's what my new girlfriend said about me...Saying I was a calling from the heavens to help her restore her reputation."

"She's bullshitting you!"

"I know but she's my first girlfriend in high school, so I hope we can...get to second base!"

Nick laughed at his friend. "You are ridiculous!"

"I'm only joking! I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable!" Elliot leaning against his chair. "Anyway, if David is such an angry dude, you two should be good friends. Since..._you've been there, done that_, kind of thing!"

"From what I've seen, Dave needs to control his anger. He just takes his anger on others. I've seen him trash his room one time and the other time, yell at his mother about something."

"Then talk to him again..." Nick's best friend exclaimed.

The brunette agreed with his friend but he thought he should Dave some time first.

He came on too strong on his neighbour and he had to take a step back...maybe a couple of more.

Nick frowned, couldn't help but emphasize with Dave.

* * *

"Davvvvvidddd, a nice boy is here to see you!"

"Mom! Go away please!"

"Be nice, David!"

Mrs Karofsky opened her son's bedroom door. He'd been chewing on a sandwich. He swallowed hard at the sight of his neighbour actually knocked on his front door, instead of popping his head through the window.

"Nick?"

"Hey, David...is this a bad time?" The brunette looking at the boy's sandwich.

"No..." Dave, cleaning his face from any crumbs.

_I'll eat my sandwich later... _he thought to himself.

"Play nice, boys!" Mrs Karofsky leaving the door shut.

Nick continued to stand up, until Dave gestured for him to sit anywhere.

"I know we were not so good with each other last time we talked...but I want to make it up to you!" Nick spoke, sitting at the end of the bed.

"H-How...?"

"I lend you my ear and a shoulder if you wish to cry on it!"

"That's stupid!" Dave protested.

"No, it isn't! David, I want you to know I'm here if you want to talk!"

The other boy sighed and took another bite out of his sandwich, crossing his arms, thinking for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry...that I yelled at you last week and that I swore at you."

"No worries. So..." Nick patted his side, indicating for the other to sit on. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Anything! It can be about football, how you like dancing and singing to Maroon 5!"

Dave coughed. "Woah! You saw me that time?"

"When I first moved here..."

The other sighed, blushing in embarrassment. "I can't believe you still remember that!"

"I have a good memory!"

"Nick, you must be one of the weirdest dudes I've ever met but...I like how you don't give up on me so easily." Dave admitted, his face still red. "Normally...people just hold it against me and stay angry at me forever."

"I used to do that..." Nick quietly said.

"Used to do what?"

"I used to get pissed off at every little thing someone would say to me. I used to kick sand at their faces or squeeze their lunch juice boxes at their faces to piss them off..." Nick looked down.

"Isn't that a bit too...childish?" Dave laughed.

"Yeah...because that was all from elementary. I've never been to junior high or even high school. I've been home schooled before only because there was some things that separated me from the others."

"What was that?"

"I was...angry. It scared the kids in class. You know what pissed me off the most?"

Dave shook his head, confused. The brunette carried on.

"I _hated_ drawing or anything related to family trees and I still do and I do not feel any guilty about it! In fact..." Nick took a deep breath, opening up. "I hate talking about family...simply because it upset me..."

His neighbour looked stern, trying to understand, getting the feeling it wasn't a good subject.

"I once had an older sister. Her name was Tiffany." The brunette sadly beamed at the memory of his sibling. "She was a beauty! And everyone loved her. She was smart and got into the college she always wanted to go to. She was my hero. My inspiration."

"W-What happened to her...?" Dave dared to question.

"She died...in a car crash. When I heard the news, my world crashed. It felt like that bright light in my life got pulled away. I was only 9 years old that time but...it hurt me so much. It fucked me up a bit..." Nick softly said. "That was why it angered me when we were asked to take about our families or if anyone asked me about family. I would go into an angry state. And because of my anger, I would get into a lot of fights. It got too serious and my parents pulled me out of school..."

"That's harsh, bro.."

"It was best for me...and it was best for everyone in school."

"Was it really?" Dave glanced at the other.

"Y-Yeah...I learnt to calm down, with the help of anger management, my family and my best friend, Elliot."

"It's hard to believe you were such an angry person..."

Nick looked back at Dave and laughed. "But if it was all worth it, I'm glad I got pulled out. Being in school would have made me more miserable. But what really hurt me the most about writing about Tiffany...saying the part that she's dead."

"Nick...I'm sorry about your sister."

"T-Thank you..." The brunette sobbed through his words. "I was hoping you'd open up to me but I'm the one that's crying!"

Dave placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, smiling weakly.

"Nick..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Stop crying!" The other chuckled.

"S-Sorry..."

Dave handed the boy tissues. The brunette obtained them, mouthing the words 'Thank you'.

"You're welcome. I hate to be a downer on things if I talk about my dad being a jerk..."

"N-no! Please!" Nick sniffed. "Talk to me. It'd be more awesome if we cry together!"

"Isn't that a bit..._gay_?"

"How can crying about your feelings make you a homosexual?"

"S-Sorry..."

Dave thought it was always weird, opening up, having deep conversations with his friends because he thought it was unmanly. But something about his new neighbour interested him, it felt comfortable to be with the brunette.

Relaxing.

It felt like a risk jumping on board the crazy train with Nick but he took it.

Dave chatted to Nick for the rest of the afternoon how his parents, how his father complaining that his grades dropped a slight bit and got yelled for it. He spoke about high school and that he made a friend named, Azimio, after trying out for the football team. Nick joined in, talking about him and Elliot and the crazy things they did during the summer.

"I can tutor you! I can help with your homework if you want to keep your grades up!" The brunette advised.

"Really?"

"I don't mind. I'll do my absolute best to help you pass!"

"Don't tell yours or my folks, okay? I might get into trouble..."

* * *

Believably, it had been a year since the Magell family had moved to Lima. There had been rearrangements in every room in the house. More pictures scattered in the house of the past year and old pictures the family had found of their lost daughter.

Mr and Mrs Magell had gained a couple of friends in the neighbourhood. Nick and his neighbour's friendship had grown stronger. It pleased the brunette how much he's known Dave for the past year.

Sadly, communicating with Elliot lessen and lessened and it was rare for the boys to call each other up.

Nick had been lost, staring at his ceiling for the past hour.

The front door slammed, making the brunette jump.

He peered from the top of the stairs and saw his mother, holding a wine bottle, laughing to herself.

"M-Mother...? Are you fine?"

His mother looked at him with cold eyes.

_Drinking again?_

"It's eleven at night, Nick! Go to bed!" She howled.

"It's a Friday night though!" Her son talked back.

"I'm so tired to seeing you doing nothing! Do you know what kids your age does?" Mrs Magell reached the stairs. "They have part time jobs! Jobs, Nick! Where is home school taking you? Nowhere!"

"I'll get a job if you want me to, mum..."

Nick had never seen his mum like this. Drunk and angry.

_Is that why Dad never lets her drink at parties?_

He frowned at the sight of it, pondering where did his mum go.

_She's only drunk. It's okay..._

"I'm tired of seeing you being lazy! I do all of the work! I cook and clean! And the laundry!" She shouted, being displeased.

Nick told himself over and over again that it was his mother's drunkenness that was talking for her but he felt terrified. He backed up to the hall, as Mrs Magell climbed to the top of the stairs.

"I do that as well! I'm always a lazy bum!"

SMACK!

A red mark appeared on the boy's cheek. He held on to it, wanting to weep.

_Don't fight back! She is your mother! _

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE LIKE YOUR SISTER?" She yelled.

"W-What?"

"YOU JUST HAD TO START FIGHTS AT SCHOOL! WHY? WHY AREN'T YOU AS SMART AS TIFFANY WAS? SHE WAS GOING TO BE SOMEWHERE!"

Nick blinked several times, puzzled, insulted and full of rage.

_What the fuck? _

Never once, his parents had hit him. He always wanted to be a good son for them to be proud but hearing that from his own mother's mouth, made it hard to believe after his hard work, trying to be the best as his older sister was, it shook his world.

"ME BEING HOME SCHOOL IS WHAT _**YOU**_ WANTED! NOT ME!" He howled. "YOU MADE ME PUSH AWAY EVERYONE THAT I CARED FOR EVEN IF NOT THAT MUCH KIDS LIKED ME BACK THEN!"

"YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ASSHOLE AND A DISGRACE TO ME!"

SLAP!

Another smack across the face.

Nick clenched his fists, biting his lip, trying to recollect himself. He breathed in and out.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOUR SISTER!"

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT A GIRL, MUM! BECAUSE IF YOU WANT ME TO BE A GIRL, I'LL DRESS LIKE ONE FOR YOU! IS IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE ME OUT SHOPPING? YOU WANT A DAUGHTER TO TAKE SHOPPING? TO EMBARRASE IN FRONT OF HER FRIENDS AND LAUGH ABOUT BRAS AND PANTIES?"

"THAT MIGHT HELP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU NEVER WANTED A SON, DID YOU?"

"YOU WERE THE MISTAKE! BUT WE DECIDED TO KEEP YOU ANY WAY!"

_A...m-mistake...?_

"F-fuck..." he muttered, dropping to his knees.

It didn't matter to Nick if he got hit again by his mum because he knew he couldn't feel anything.

He felt numb.

A sinking feeling where nothing hurts.

And after his dad had arrived from work, demanding what had happened and how his son was feeling, he said he didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

"Morning!" Dave waved at his friend, sitting on his neighbour's bed.

"D-David?" Nick yawned.

It stunned the brunette seeing Dave in his own room because it was usually the other way round.

Nick looked at the time on his bed side table, it hit noon on a Saturday.

"You doing okay? You got that nasty black eye there."

"What?" Nick sat up, rubbing his other uninjured eye.

"I got worried about you. Your dad told me that you got into a fight with some kid."

"Y-Yeah..." The brunette going along with his father's lie.

"Nick..." The jock's hand over Nick's. "Tell me what really happened. You haven't been round mine in the past couple of days."

"I...just...don't feel like it..."

"What happened, Nick? I thought we can tell each other anything."

"I don't want to talk about it, David!" The brunette yelped. "I...just can't..." Shaking his head.

It's taken those two that long to speak their thoughts and minds together but it took seconds for one to push another way, even though their friendship lasted long than it.

Nick regretted not telling Dave but he felt so sensitive about it, that it made him cry every time he thought about it.

He had to tell his best friend because...

There was no one else to talk to.

_Elliot..._

"Fine. I'll be in my room though. Okay?"

"David! I-I'm sorry!"

"No worries. I got nothing to do today, so feel free to jump in."

* * *

"David...?"

"Yeah?"

The jock looked up from his video game and glanced at his neighbour, who was sitting on the window sill, looking uncomfortable. Either it was because he looked a hurt, not only on the outside but the inside, emotionally.

Dave stood up, pausing his game, even though that tiny bit of himself wanted to continue playing it. Nick ran into the jock's arm, whimpering. Dave patted the other head, trying his best to comfort the brunette.

* * *

Dave nodded his head at Nick's story.

The brunette still looked upset about his mother's actions, having the same numb thoughts: nothing.

"She was only drunk though..." Dave started.

"I hate how she's like an angry truth drunk. I never knew there was such a thing..."

"Nick, she probably didn't mean the things that she said!"

"I don't care how many times she'll say sorry, it hurt me! David, it..." The brunette lost his words again. "It made me feel like shit! Like I was nothing. And hearing her say that to me...pained me the most because she's my mother!"

"It won't ever happen again!"

"Sure it will!"

"What did you dad do again?"

"He stopped her and pulled her into their room and calmed her down. Even he came back with a bruise on his arm..."

"Awh man, women are scary..."

"They sure are!"

Silence closed their words. It started to feel awkward for the both them until Dave spoke up.

"Are you scared of your mum?"

"A little bit...it's like I fight so much to get their attention and approval..."

"Do it for you, Nick!"

"W-What?"

"Forget about them for a second! You do the things you want to do for yourself! And if there is someone you want to do it for, then...that's fine but you can be selfish sometimes!"

The brunette fixed his eyes on Dave, smiling a bit.

"That's what I want to see! You smiling!"

"Has anyone told you...that you're an amazing friend...?"

"No but I'd like to hear it more from you!" Dave giggled.

"T-Thank you, David..."

An idea blew the jock's mind.

He felt like he hadn't done enough for make his friend more merry. He smiled at the thought.

"I have a song to sing to you!"

"E-Excuse me?" The brunette, feeling baffled.

"Yeah! You're my friend and I want to cheer you up!" The jock, shuffled from his bed, trying to find his ipod on his desk. "I can't find seem to cheer you because I fail at doing that but I just want you to know, I'm here...for you."

"David..." Nick, placing his hand over his heart.

It touched him.

Dave was actually making an effort to cheer him up and it couldn't get any better than that.

"I was listening to this song on the radio this one time. It's my dad's favourite and...I thought about you when I heard it. I think it fits this situation!"

"W-Wait! You're singing?"

"That's right! Didn't I just say that? For you and only this one time only! I can't find the words to say it all...so I'm singing this."

"Oh gosh, I feel so incredibly nervous for you now!"

The jock found it on the floor and picked it up.

"You should be!You heard me sing that one time when I was dancing to Maroon 5 like an utter idiot but..." Dave said, pressing play on his ipod, speakers was attached to them.

Music filled the jock's room.

"You danced very great to Maroon 5!" The brunette teased.

Dave brushed his friend's comment off and came into the song.

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be. _

Nick was speechless. His friend singing a song for him, meant so much.

_And you see the things they never see,  
All you wanted, I could be,  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid,  
And I wanna tell you who I am,  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me,  
As long as I know who I am.  
_

It might have been Dave's first time singing but he sounded amazing. He had such feeling in his voice, it touched the brunette.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here._

A tear came dropped from Nick's cheek. He quickly rubbed his eyes, drowning in the song.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe._

"Oh...David!" He exclaimed, smiling.

He was on the edge of his seat now, understanding Dave more.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._

The jock beamed back, handing the brunette's hands. Nick blushed, his tears streaming down his face.

_I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here._

"Has anyone told you that you're an amazing friend?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

_I'm still here._

Dave sang with his whole heart, no holding back.

He wanted Nick to know that he'll be there.

_I'm still here._

After all of those times Nick had cheered the jock up, it was his turn.

_I'm still here._

* * *

Songs list:

Makes Me Wonder – Maroon 5 (Dave/Nick)

I'm Still Here – John Zeznik (Dave)

Awhh, man, I swear I'm getting Maroon 5 fever XD;;

Chapter 10 will be up later on tonight, please look forward to it~

Thank you for reading this C:


	10. Mistletoe

Now onto Chapter 10~

Hey, everyone! *heart*

More Kurtofsky moments, I need more Azimio in here but he'll make a come back in the next chapter.

I'm scared how people will take the end of this chapter, so I shall hide under my bed covers lol

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in this and the last chapter, Chapter 11 and 12 will be done by...next week. I don't know if I have the time to finish it before the Superbowl episode, so yeah. This chapter isn't as long as Chapter 8...by like one page apparently 8D;;;

I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for those who have their time to review this, let alone read this, once again, I send you all mah love. You dear pirates and multi-shippers are amazing *heart*

Songs for this chapter~:

Not Like The Movies – Katy Perry (Kurt)

Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want – The Smiths (Finn)

It Takes Two – Zac Efron Hairspray Soundtrack 2007 (Blaine)

x

* * *

THUD!

"Ouch!"

The rumbling sound of someone walking down the stairs, made the teenage boy feel more awake.

"You alright there? Kurt?"

"I'm fine, dad! Just fell off my bed..." The boy grumbled, as he slowly got up from the floor.

His dad left the room, saying good-night to his son, also telling him to sleep inside his bed. Kurt sat at the end of his bed.

It was all mind boggling.

05:58

Kurt glared at the time, attempting to sleep, it looked like it would be impossible for the tired teen. His mind kept him up, nothing could make him fall asleep and when he finally did get some rest, he'd wake up franticly flailing, causing him to fall out of bed.

It had been the second time this had happened this week.

Kurt felt like it was some random daily routine that he should adjust to.

This has been happening since their win from Sectionals.

_I just want to sleep..._

He sighed, as he threw himself back into bed.

_If I keep this going, I'm sure I'll just ask Finn to tie me to my bed every night. _

His brain had been itching to be hit but for obvious reason, he couldn't do that.

_Just tell him, Kurt! Say it! Admit it! CONFESS!_

Kurt turned to his side, frowning.

"I-I...like you..." he whispered to himself.

He blushed, thinking.

Thinking about him.

_Dave..._

It was getting too much. How could he fall for someone like this that _hard_?

It was like the same feelings for Finn but it was that annoying person at the back of your mind, screaming at you to admit it. Confess your feelings to the other.

_Telling Dave would only make things complicated. And I'm not even sure if he's gay..._

Who wouldn't look at Kurt straight into his eyes like Dave?

Or smile at him, making his heart melt every time?

Or not hesitating to touch his cheek, leaning for a kiss?

The memory of him and Dave back in the green room.

"_I'm not going anywhere..." _

Kurt's face turned burnt red with embarrassment, remembering that they almost kissed.

_He was going to kiss me! He **wanted** to kiss me!_

He curled up, a tear streaming down his face.

"_T-That's because you told me and...I wanted to. I had to because you were the last on my mind before I blacked out." _

His heart started racing again, thinking more about Dave. The jock's voice ringing inside his mind. It felt like his chest was closing up on him, he sat up, catching his breath in the cold air.

He had suddenly remembered that it was getting more cold because it was winter already.

It was almost Christmas.

_I could always...get him something. _

Kurt thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.

_But what should I get for him?_

He fell on his back again, holding onto his blanket for warmth. He attempted to go to sleep and finally his mind started to drift off.

Kurt smiled, knowing that he could get a bit of decent sleep.

* * *

"I had no idea you were neighbours with Nick, until you and Azimio were throwing fists at each other!" Lloyd grinned, as him and Dave was strolling inside the school.

On Nick's request, he'd asked Lloyd to make sure that his friend would come into school safe and fine, without getting into harms way. Lloyd agreed, only if he was allowed to see the tall brunette again for a family meal the following weekend.

"Yeah, that's a bit awkward to find out, eh? So are you two like...going out now?" Dave asked.

"We're _friends_, David!" The red head protested, his face almost matching his hair.

"David? You've been hanging out with Nick too much!" The taller jock laughed.

"More like he keeps on talking about _you_!"

"He can't get over me, I guess..." Dave, sarcastic.

Lloyd frowned at his comment, crossing his arms.

Dave had been resting at home for the past couple of days and decided to go to school, even if it was for a day, he craved to see Kurt.

Their encounter in the green room and the moment when Dave leaned in to kiss him, bothered the jock greatly.

Kurt had visited a few times but the awkward feelings only made it both hard for them to speak.

_He doesn't like me...does he?_

He hadn't spoken about it to no one. Not even Nick.

_Kurt would of pulled back or...something when I moved closer._

"I'll meet you after class then!" Lloyd said, as the jocks reached Dave's classroom.

"Thanks, Lloyd."

About to step in, Azimio pushed Dave out of his way, proceeding to class. The red head threw a look at the other teen.

"Azimio, if you dare do anything to him, I will make sure you won't be able to walk!" He yelped, as he looked at his friend to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I-It's fine..." Dave lied, trying to recollect himself, it pained him to get a nasty look from the other, looking like it was yelling out a death threat. "I'll be fine, Lloyd, just go to class..."

"Okay..."

The red head left Dave to walk over to his desk and soon disappeared.

Normally Dave would sit next to Azimio but since their fight, they both have been avoiding each other.

Nothing much had been said since.

_He hates me. He did say that I was dead to him. Why am I not surprised?_

Dave thought a thousand times to himself that he should talk to Azimio but he thought that he might talk back with his fists.

_That's out of the question. I'm not back to the ER again..._

The jock sat down, far away from Azimio.

He didn't know because he was seated on the other side of the room but Azimio sighed, maybe thinking of the same thing as Dave.

* * *

"Mall. After school. You and me!"

Mercedes stared at her friend with a laugh.

"Dear, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. Christmas shopping is in order!" Kurt quickly replied.

"That sounds good to me." Mercedes agreed.

"Awesome!" The boy almost leaping for joy.

They headed off to the choir room, everyone greeting each other and random discussions floating about. Most of it about the Christmas holidays.

Mr Schue stepped into the room, speaking about their new assignment.

"Now guys! We got to hard as twice-no-200% excellent for Regionals! I propose that we should..."

* * *

"What is your problem?"

"B-Back off, ginger..."

"How many fucking times does people refer me as a ginger?" Lloyd bitterly said, looking back at the football player.

If anyone could _try_ to talk some sense into Azimio, it would be Dave or Lloyd, if he wasn't so scary.

But Azimio looked tired and out of synch, which the other quickly noticed.

Lloyd frowned and tried to keep his cool.

"I know we had beef in the past and you and David are not on good terms. You are both injured! I would like it if no one got hurt before the end of this year!"

"I-I like it...if you give me break, Toddmen!" Azimio admitted.

"Then stop pushing Dave! He's as hurt as you are!"

"I know that! We _were_ friends! I know Karofsky very well and you hardly do!"

The red head bit his lip and shifted his eyes on the floor.

It's true, he hardly knew about Dave but after hearing so much talk about him from his neighbour, he had never felt so close to the other jock.

"That's what I thought! Now leave me alone! You're not the only one who has given me those death looks!"

"W-What?"

"Don't act dumb! The Glee club have been glaring at me all day! I can't take it any more or else I _will_ punch somebody!" Azimio yelped, his voice cracked.

"A-Azimio, chill, dude!"

"I-It's not fair!" The taller one confessed. He sounded like a younger person, complaining that life isn't fair or it wasn't fair that he didn't go to the game last year. It almost sounded like he was going to sob right in front of the red head and Lloyd wouldn't know what to do if he did. "W-with Dave around and my friend. I-I felt..._protected_."

Lloyd looked at the other jock, who had for once opened to someone for the first time besides Dave.

In fact, he never told Dave that at all because he thought his best friend might of mocked him for being in tuned with his feelings.

"Then you should talk to him!" Lloyd breathed.

"I'm out of here!" Azimio didn't want to talk any more, leaving the red head, by the lockers.

It hurt the walking jock to say such a thing to someone who he had conflict with and for once, he felt broken, hurt and weak.

Lloyd couldn't help but sympathize with him and gazed back on the ground, biting his lip again.

If he had tried to go after the other jock, the situation wouldn't lighten.

_My first decent conversation with him and I already feel terrible as fuck!_

* * *

"That was very good shopping trip!" Kurt beamed.

"You went crazy for those skinny jeans. Don't you have enough of them?" Mercedes said, feeling proud of herself that she managed to get everything for friends. She even managed to get something for her best friend, who had been distracted by something else.

They were walking towards the exit, until Kurt jolted.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Kurt? What's up?"

"Blaine! Blaine!"

"Who?" Mercedes puzzled.

The Warbler noticed Kurt, who was a few metres away from the pair. He had waved for a second or two, later walked towards them.

"Hey, Kurt! Nice seeing you here!" Blaine said.

"Hi Blaine, long time no see!" Kurt shyly laughed.

The Dalton student didn't even have his uniform on, but who was carefully, neatly and casually dressed nice. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, recognizing him from Sectionals.

"You're from Dalton Academy, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, I am! I'm Blaine. And you must be Mercedes, right?"

They exchanged glances and smiles. It suddenly felt a bit awkward for the Dalton student, he knew that Mercedes had that look that said: "Can I trust this guy?"

"I was just doing some Christmas shopping, since I finally got some time from so much rehearsals with the Warblers! It's crazy out here!" Blaine exclaimed. "I see you've been shopping as well, huh?"

"Oh yes! It's only a couple of weeks before Christmas. I guess we were all busy to start shopping until now, right?" Kurt agreed.

"Sales and more sales everywhere!" Mercedes joined in.

"Well, I shouldn't hold you two up. I'll see you later!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, smiling with their eyes.

"Bye, Kurt..."

"L-Later..." The other breathed.

The Dalton student vanished into the crowd of shoppers, Mercedes glanced at her friend.

"What was all of that about?"

"What was what about?" Kurt repeated.

"You and Blaine. He is in the Warblers, we don't want another Rachel and Jesse situation going on here, Kurt!"

"I'm not Rachel! I can put my guard up. Any way, we've been talking to each other since Sectionals and he hasn't even mentioned about Regionals or anything even related to it!"

"Talking_ since_ Sectionals?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Just be careful, Kurt. We're still on edge here. We don't want any trouble."

"I know, Mercedes!"

"Why am I the one that is always telling you off?"

"Because I need to learn from my mistakes?"

"So you better be careful! Karofsky was one time and Blaine? Hmmm..."

"I'll be careful!" Kurt frowned. "Anyway, Blaine is always the last on my mind compared to Dave..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mercedes questioned, almost heard what her friend said.

"N-Nothing!" Kurt's face red again.

If shopping wouldn't keep the jock off Kurt's mind, nothing will.

"Mercedes? I'm thinking of seeing Dave after this, if that's alright..."

"Sure thing, Kurt."

* * *

It was the first time that Lloyd had been in Nick's bedroom.

It was fit for him. His desk, floor, bed, TV, everything in his room was neat and in order.

Kind of like an office is what the red head thought to himself but the brunette's room screamed out Nick.

That is why it fit him.

Nick was neat and tidy, nice and kind and friendly, it reflected on his room very well.

A window hung beside his bed, he could see Dave in his room, napping.

"Do you want to sit down, Lloyd?"

"What?"

The brunette giggled and leaded him a chair from his desk for the red head to sit down. He accepted it and nervously looked at Nick, who was looking at his collection of DVDs.

"So, what film do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine with me!"

"What kind of films do you like?"

"I don't mind whichever one."

Nick looked at Lloyd, beaming.

The brunette couldn't feel any more happy to have Lloyd hang out with him. He tried to keep his cool, trying not to show his utter joy about this.

_Be cool, Nick. Keep calm. You managed to be sane in front of him, without scaring him. You're doing a good job! _He told himself when ever he was in doubt.

"N-Nick!"

"Hm?"

"You've been looking at the your DVDs for the past five minutes..."

"Oh, sorry!" Nick shaking his head.

The red head stood up in front of the tall brunette "It's okay. We can just watch TV. Or talk...um, whatever you like to do." Lloyd spoke, trying to calm his friend, sitting on Nick's bed. He had a feeling that Nick was as nervous as he was.

"R-Right..."

Nick sat down, running his hands through his head. "I'm sorry! I got things on my mind..."

"Oh?"

"Huh?"

"Kurt is in David's room..."

The two boys shot up from the bed, towards the window, observing what was happening in the jock's room.

"Aren't we creepers?" Lloyd laughed.

"He won't be angry unless he spots us!"

* * *

Kurt tried not to watch the sleeping jock, by gently closing the bedroom door.

He asked Mrs Karofsky if it was okay if he went up there without a warning.

_Oh gosh, what am I doing?_

Sitting at the end of Dave's bed, his heart racing once again.

Kurt had never seen the jock look so relaxed and in peace. Not like a corpse but just like any sleeping person would look. But seeing Dave sleep, it made unbelievable for Kurt to relax, let alone to breath.

_Should I wake him up?_

He leaned closer, almost topping the jock.

_Oh, gosh...he looks beautiful..._

His eyes fixed on the jock's lips, he paused for the moment. He frowned at the sight of a healing cut on Dave's cheek. Gently running his finger over it, Kurt swallowed hard.

_This happened...because of me!_

Shifting away from the jock, he stood up from the bed, tiring not to weep.

"K-Kurt...?"

The boy froze and quickly turned round. Thinking the other was awake, he neaten himself up, trying to make it look like he just walked in.

"Dave...? Are you awake?"

No answer.

Dave remained to be sleeping and it relaxed Kurt a tiny bit.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about. Is he dreaming about...me?_

Kurt found him propping down, his face close to Dave's. He could hear his own breathing because of his crazy heart rate. It was nerve racking. His face turned crimson red.

Gently, he cocked his head, giving a kiss on the jock's cheek.

_What on earth am I doing?_

Moving away again, his face still burning red.

_I just kissed him...well only on the cheek. Even I wasn't capable of doing that to Finn. _

The jock moved to his side, groaning to the pain on his body.

_Maybe I should wait until he's awake again..._

"This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm here!" he whispered to himself.

He yawn to himself, after all of those hours that he had missed, because of the jock that had been on his mind non stop, it caught up to him.

_I'm so...tired._

He positioned himself beside the sleeping jock. It was closest place for him to lay down on.

Kurt knew it would be totally wrong when they both wake up but he was too tired to function anymore. His arms and legs became limp and suddenly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Am I dreaming or what?_

Dave didn't know what he was seeing was real or not.

He jumped at the sight of seeing a sleeping Kurt.

_What is he even doing here? Such a loser he is..._

The jock was about to move away but he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeping teen.

_Woah! Calm down, Kurt! _

His face was the same colour as a boiled lobster right now. Never, he had the other boy grab him like that, even if he was asleep but this counted to the jock.

_Damn, he looks so...cute._

He brushed his hand against Kurt's bangs, smiling. The jock contemplated if he should wake the other.

_He'll think I did something to him._

* * *

"David is a very stupid man right now!"

"Agreed!"

The brunette and red head waited impatiently, watching the scene unfold. They already whipped up their third bowl of popcorn, so amused by the pair.

"Never, had I thought I would see this ever happen!" Nick laughed.

"We shouldn't ask, should we?"

"It's best not to..."

Lloyd caught Nick staring at him, his face turned the same colour as Dave's. "W-What?"

"Let's not pay attention to them for now. We'll just wait for Dave to spill it all out!" Nick giggled.

"Y-Yeah...I have to leave in a bit as well, so we should do something else."

The two teens looked back at the popcorn, it was almost finished.

"You can eat the rest!" Nick insisted.

"T-Thank you!"

The red head threw the last bit of popcorn in the air and caught it in time.

It took him seconds to realise that he couldn't be able to eat it in a whole and started to cough franticly.

"LLOYD!"

He grabbed the brunette towards him, wanting to grasp for air. But Nick quickly picked the smaller teen up, thrusting him his clenched hands onto his stomach, hoping that what he was doing would work.

The popcorn escaped the red head's mouth, he sighed at the sight, happy to know that he wasn't going to die there and then.

"T-Thank you...Nick..."

The red head coughed again and relaxed, Nick was remained to be holding on to the small teen. He felt Nick's breathe on his neck. He twitched, pushing the brunette afar.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd!"

"N-No...err...I'm sorry..."

"Oh gosh, I'm really terrible at making friends. I wish I was as smother and cooler when you first met me. Heh."

"You still are, Nick..."

"I think you should go home! I'll call you later on, okay?" The brunette opening his bedroom door.

"N-Nick..."

"I'll pick you up after hockey practise, okay?"

"Yeah!"

They reached downstairs into the landing. Nick's hand on the doorknob, but he felt someone's touch on his arm.

"Something wrong, Lloyd?"

"Err...nothing!" The red head blushed.

The brunette gazed at the small teen. He wished he knew what the other was thinking right now.

"Your parents are going to call mine to yell at me to return you home, Lloyd."

"I don't care..."

"Excuse me?"

"I never used to like apples before..."

"That's random!" Nick chuckled.

"Until now." Lloyd's face turned more red.

"W-What?"

"Never mind! You don't get it at all!" Lloyd headed to the door.

"Woah, wait! Did I do something wrong?" The brunette protested, blocking the door. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry for being such a dick and it takes ages for David to put up with me like he does now!"

"No! It's not that! I'm being the ridiculous one! I'm sorry!" The red head exclaimed.

"Then, tell me what's wrong!"

They both deeply stared at each other but Nick tried hard not to get lost into the other's eyes but Lloyd had his locked onto the taller one.

"If I told you now...I don't know what I'll do..." Lloyd shaking his head.

The brunette moved away from the door and looked at the red head, they both looked unsure of what was actually happening. Mixed thoughts about what they did wrong and what they did right.

"I'll see you after practise..." Nick softly said.

"Yeah..."

With that, Lloyd left the house. The door shut closed, it felt like the sound of Nick's heart closing. Sliding against the door, his heart thumping, he felt utterly annoyed at himself but confused at the same time.

He didn't know that Lloyd had been staring at the front door, wanting to go back in and apologize to the brunette but he insisted that he'd go back home.

They both felt it.

That feeling when they can just simply open up. They clicked so well but neither didn't want to admit it. Even though it had been a couple of weeks they had known each other, it felt like their friendship had been taking a huge turn downhill if one were to push a bit harder.

_I don't want to push our friendship **too** far when it's been going so well! _

Nick pounded the floor, thinking to himself.

"J-Just take your time, Lloyd, remember that!" The red head whispered to himself.

* * *

"Shit! The time!" Kurt blurted out, as he scampered, flailing inside Dave's bed.

"You're finally awake!" The jock smirked.

"D-Dave..." The other blushed shyly.

The jock had been sitting on his chair by the desk, finishing the rest of his homework for once. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping teenager, so he kept himself distracted for a good while.

"How long have I been sleeping for? What's the time now?"

Dave couldn't help but laugh at flailing Kurt. "Dude, chill. You've been sleeping for an hour, so it's kind of late."

"Shit! I need to call my dad!"

The teen grabbing his phone from his pocket and speed texted his dad, regarding why he'd be late coming home for the night. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

His hair was messy and his clothes made him feel like he was in his pjs already.

Sleeping in Dave's bed, made him blush.

_I did not sleep in the same bed as Dave, right? ….it was his bed though. _

He shook his head, getting a reply from his dad, telling him to take care and be home safe. Kurt smiled at his dad's text and looked at the jock, who was busy staring at his homework.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Oh no! It's alright. Nick might snoop in and kidnap my homework if I don't do it right!" Dave joked.

"Ahh..."

"You want to tell me why I found you in _my_ bed?"

Kurt couldn't take the embarrassment any longer. His heart raced, trying to find his words. But the jock only seem to have found it funny and laughed harder.

"That's not funny, Dave! I've been really worried about _you_! I heard from Puck that you went to school today! Is that even safe?" Kurt vomited his words.

"Hold up, man. You're freaking me out. I'm sorry, I just had to." Dave sat on his bed. "I needed to check up on a few things..."

"Things?"

"Azimio..."

"You're worried about him after your fight?"

"He must feel lonely!"

"W-What?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

No.

He could believe it.

_Being alone must...suck._

"From what I've heard from the guys from Glee and Lloyd, Azimio doesn't look okay. Of course, I gave him a few punches and kicks but he must be having it more worse than me..." Dave sighed.

"You're still worried about him, huh?" Kurt looked at Dave.

"Azimio is...still my bro."

Hearing that from Dave's mouth, was incredibly adorable to hear, Kurt thought.

Kurt beamed at the other, his hand over the jock's. "I love your concern about him. You two should talk to each other. From your knowledge of your relation with him, it would help, I am pretty sure it will work out."

"Heh." The jock's fingers intertwining with Kurt's. The other breathed heavily at his touch, both of their faces red now. Dave gazed at Kurt, squeezing his hand tighter. "You always know what to say."

"N-no problem!" Kurt uttered.

"It's nice to talk to you like this for once..."

"What? We've been talking like for a while now though."

"Yeah but..."

"_But_ **what**?"

"I-I can't help but feel this awkward wall between us before. But now, it feels like the wall is down again..." Dave confessed.

Kurt coughed, knowing that Dave was right about that.

_Is it okay to ask now?_

"D-Dave-?"

"-Kurt!"

The teens both looked at each other, blushing.

"Sorry, you go first, Kurt."

The other's face turned more red, knowing that him and Dave had been holding hands for this long. He didn't want to fight back, so he tried to keep calm, although with his heart racing, it was rather difficult.

"D-Dave...the time at the green room...um.."

The jock raised his eyebrows. He didn't know that Kurt was going to be the one talking about it.

He urged the other to speak more.

He just had to know if it had been bugging him as much as it hurts.

_F-Fuck...I can't speak..._

The blushing teen shook his head, shaking now.

It was really getting to him.

"Kurt...it's okay. You don't have to rush yourself." Dave, climbed over the bed, his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "We don't have to talk about this now..."

"I-I...c-can't...when y-you're...so close..." Kurt muttered.

"What?" The jock, not sure what he heard.

_Just say it, Kurt! Say what you really want to say! _

With every fibre in his body screaming for him to speak up, Kurt could feel his heart wanted to thump out of his chest.

"Kurt, if it's bugging you that much, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Dave avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"B-but..."

"Say what you want to say when you're ready, okay?" It pained the jock to say that.

_Fuck, he hates me, doesn't he? _Dave thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.

"D-Dave!"

"Kurt?"

"Y-You don't get it, don't you? T-That...so much that I..."

"Get what?"

Kurt quickly raised from the bed, jerking Dave away, grabbing his bag.

"I-I...see you later, Dave!"

"Kurt! Wait!" The jock, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I-I...sorry...I.."

_...can't take this any more. My heart aches. I feel like it's going to burst right now. How am I suppose to tell you that I love you so much, it hurts! _

"P-please...let me go...please.."

"Kurt..."

"I-I...just..." He was weeping now.

Dave answered Kurt's request and let his hand go. The other waved good-bye and dashed off.

The jock sank on his bed, quizzing himself what he did wrong.

_I didn't kiss him...that's the problem..._

* * *

"K-Kurt..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Because you've been sitting in the choir room for a while now..."

"Oh..." The boy frowned, picking his bag up, catching up to his friend.

"Are you okay? Is it because the presents are all gone?"

"What presents?"

"The presents for the homeless kids..." Mercedes explained.

"Oh..." Kurt recollecting himself. "...yeah."

"Kurt, please tell me what is wrong! Ever since Sectionals, you've been a good happy bunny and since the beginning of this week, you've been looking a bit..."

"Looking what, Mercedes?"

"Depressed!"

Kurt stared at his friend, stunned by her comment.

"I'm not!"

"Speak to me! Tell me what is really wrong!"

"I-?"

"-HUMMEL!"

Kurt almost thought it was Dave that said his name in such an angry tone but it was in fact Azimio that roared the other's name, strolling towards the pair who was outside the choir room.

"I need to talk to you!" The jock demanded.

"Azimio, what do you want?" Mercedes scowled, backing her friend up.

"It's okay, Mercedes, let him say his bit." Kurt protested.

"Well?"

"We can speak in the choir room if you must..." The boy walking back into the room. "Mercedes, wait for me by the car, please."

"But Kurt, will you be alright?"

"I'm fine! If I'm back in ten minutes, call me or find me here!"

Azimio slowly stepped into the choir room, glaring at the sight of it.

He had never been there before and it felt too...funky.

Something about the room didn't make the jock feel any comfortable.

Kurt leaned against the piano, waiting for what Azimio had to say. He coughed to signal him.

"So is Karofsky in the Glee club now?"

"No..."

"R-Right..."

"What do you really want to talk about Azimio?" Kurt urged.

Azimio sat down by the piano, letting go of all of the tension in his body.

"W-What do you have...that I don't?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt being slightly amused.

"Karofsky did ditch _me_...for_ you_ guys..." Azimio sighed.

"Ditched you?" Kurt laughed. Azimio didn't glare at him but frowned.

"_He must feel lonely!"_

Kurt rolled his eyes, remembering what Dave said to him.

"I'm sorry that he did that..." he said, turning to the jock. "I asked him to come see us for Sectionals and he said he was free and took my offer. I believe this is all _my_ fault and I'm sorry this made yours and Dave's friendship slightly dissolve."

Azimio couldn't find his words. He was annoyed that he could go to Dave and punch him and upset, knowing he hasn't been a good friend for Dave to even have a day with.

"T-Then...what have I done wrong?"

"Bully people." Kurt being direct.

"Is it because I make all of those homo jokes?"

"Yes...and throwing slushies, laughing at the Glee club and pretty much insulting us!"

Azimio shook his head, raising up and slammed Kurt against the wall.

"Ah! Shit!" Kurt yelled in pain.

He felt like he just had whiplash, even though his pain couldn't compare to others who had actually had experienced the pain.

"A-Azimio! Let go!"

"You know I can't stop doing that! To what? Gain Karofsky's friendship! It's hard enough as it is with almost everyone in school thinking you're the bad guy for sending your friend to the hospital!" Azimio bawled.

"Okay! Woah, chill, Azimio! Maybe you should _try_ to talk to Dave for once! It's probably what he wants to do but he's too hurt to even say anything!" Kurt barked, trying to pull away from the jock. "You two need to talk about all of this! What you both did was wrong! But maybe conversing with him would help, instead of throwing people around, trying to get answers!"

The jock's hands relaxed a bit but was hesitant.

"B-But...how can I?"

"Why don't you wait for Dave to get back to school and try to talk to him then?"

Azimio finally let go of Kurt, scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry...by the way...about everything. I hope you two work things out." Kurt fixing his bangs.

He was about to leave the room, until Azimio called for him.

"Hummel!"

Kurt leered back, the jock placing his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"I don't know what you did to make Karofsky so...I don't know...nicer? But...at least he can be reasoned with more now than before...T-thank you."

"You too, Azimio. I never thought we could converse like this ever! And you're welcome." Kurt nodded. "By the way, all we did was talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah...me and Dave. We just talked. He wanted me to give him a chance, so I took it and now we're good friends, as strange as it seems. Maybe if you stop stereotyping us Glee members, you would see why we stand up for him now and see how...we consider him as _our_ friend."

With that, Kurt strolled off, leaving Azimio in his trail of thought.

Hearing about Azimio making an effort to talk to Dave, cheered the boy up. He managed to catch up with Mercedes before she could stormed into the choir room.

* * *

"What? Seriously?"

"I am in fact! It was hilarious!"

The Dalton and McKinley students shared a moment of laughter with each other. They were eating in Breadstix, discussing about various things.

It had been one of their first times actually hanging out in a while, rather than bumping into each other. Kurt was pleased he got to know another student was open about his sexuality. Blaine seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oh my gosh! I've never spoke to a guy about these kind of things before!" Kurt admitted, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really? We so much in common!" Blaine smirked.

"Yeah!" The other exclaimed, viewing the Dalton student. "I'm sorry that I made you come out here so we can hang out..." Biting his lip.

"No worries, Kurt! I don't mind. It's worth it. You said you never talked about those kind of things to anyone else, well I'm happy to talk it through with you!"

"T-Thank you, Blaine. Having to speak to you is what I need right now..." His voice turning a bit quiet, viewing down.

Blaine peered at the other, something was getting to Kurt and he wished he knew what to do. The Dalton student lifted Kurt's chin.

"Hey..." He cooed. "What's up? I can't help but get the vibe that you're upset about something."

The other swallowed, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I-I...Don't you hate it when...you can't confess your feelings to someone you _really_ like?"

"I know the feeling..."

"L-Like...I'm pretty sure he likes me... I want him to say something first...but..he'll never tell me because he's so stupid!"

Kurt wanting to cry, thinking about Dave, looking back when he refused to tell Dave how he felt that time in his room.

_I regret not saying anything. I should of said something because my heart aches again!_

"I'm sure you two will get things together. Is he...on _our_ team?" Blaine letting go of Kurt's chin.

"I hope so...unless he's flirting with the wrong gender after all..." Kurt painfully laughed.

"You should tell him how you feel, Kurt."

"I don't want it to be...one sided love. It's happened before! What's the point?"

"He'll never know how much he means to you and telling him would be best because I can see..." They met each other's gaze. Kurt blushed at Blaine. "I can see how much it's hurting you for not telling him."

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt breathed in the cold air. Blaine walked Kurt to his car, after exiting from Breadstix.

"T-Thank you for tonight, Blaine!"

"No problem!"

"It's funny, you know? That you find a way to cheer me up when I feel down." Kurt spoke, unlocking his car.

"Next time, come crying to me and I know how to cheer you _up_!"

Kurt blushed at the other's comment, giggling.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"I'm joking." Blaine touched the other's arm. "I do my best, I really try. I'm glad I cheered you up. It'd be nice that you stay happy though. I'm sure that guy you like doesn't like it when you're upset."

"I try not to show it but he finds a way for me to yell at him for some reason..."

"But you like him, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah..._a lot_. So much that I think I'm seeing him everywhere sometimes!"

"I know the feeling..." Blaine peered down but looked back at Kurt. "I'll see you later on, okay?"

"Yes! I'll text you!"

"Bye..." The Dalton student leaning forward to Kurt, rubbed his lips on his cheek, giving him a peck on it.

Kurt released a big sigh, thinking his face turned more red than before. His heart raced again.

"B-Blaine..."

"I'm not going to regret doing that." He whispered, as he moved away, leaving Kurt by himself.

Kurt touched his cheek, the touch of Blaine's lips were gone and it surprised him that it happened.

_He kissed me..._

Jumping into his car, he started it, turning the radio on, a soft melody played.

_I know this song..._

Kurt hummed to it, tapping his fingers on the wheel, singing along.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size._

_They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know..._

He clenched on the wheel, recalling what him and Blaine had talked about.

_I didn't feel,  
The fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl,  
For even dreaming that I could._

Kurt chocked on the words, keening.

_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone..._

The boy reached to a red light, having a moment, thinking about Dave.

_And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah._

The auditorium was empty the following day, he had been singing the same song on the radio.

Standing centre stage.

All the emotions about him and Dave, how he felt about Dave, everything was there.

It was in the song.

_'Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your love came for me..._

Kurt pointed at himself.

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see..._

He hugged himself, as his tears dropped from his cheeks.

_Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

Slowly raising his arm towards the empty audience, closing his eyes.

He felt his eyelids burning from his cold tears.

_It's not like the movies,  
But that's how it should be, yeah._

Opening his eyes again, he went front centre stage, letting the words flow along with the music.

He wanted it to be for Dave.

If he let the jock hear him now, surely he would understand how Kurt felt for him.

_When he's the one,  
You'll come undone..._

Kurt trembled, taking a step back, remembering how he made Dave sing with him.

When he knew singing was prefect for the jock.

_And your world will stop spinning,_

The time when they almost kissed shook Kurt the most, peering back at the memory.

He smiled at it.

_And it's just the beginning._

* * *

It span to the week of Christmas.

Trees being brought home and hung, homes warm and cosy. Presents being perfectly wrapped. Christmas cards everywhere, or hanging in various places. As well for Christmas decorations, planted almost everywhere in the house.

Loads of people rushing to get their gifts for others and some buying indigents for their winter holidays feast, it was a busy week.

The Glee club had finished decorating their teacher's tree and even stayed for dinner.

They wished Mr Schue and Sue a good-bye and a merry Christmas, heading back home.

"Are you feeling much better?" Mercedes asked her friend, as they reached her friend's car.

"Yes, just a bit beaten down about a few things but I can do better." Kurt replied, about to get in.

"Have a good Christmas, Kurt!"

"Thank you, Mercedes and you too, okay?"

"You heading home now?"

"No, I have to go somewhere really quick first. Carole and Dad must be wondering where me and Finn will be home."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Finn called out, getting inside the car.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about you!" Kurt laughed.

"I'll see you boys later, alright? Take care!" Mercedes waved.

"You too! Text me!"

Kurt's friend watched Kurt and Finn drive off.

Finn switched the radio on, quietly dancing in the passenger's seat to the song.

_Good times for a change,  
See, the luck I've had,  
Can make a good man,  
Turn bad..._

"Finn! I don't think it's the right song to dance to!" Kurt beamed.

"I like The Smiths though!" His step-brother said, turning the volume up, singing along.

_So please please please,  
Let me, let me, let me,  
Let me get what I want,  
This time..._

Finn's step brother smiled with glee, watching Finn pretend he had a microphone in his hand and waved his other hand in the air like a fool.

"You've been with your girlfriend for too long, haven't you?"

_Haven't had a dream in a long time,  
See, the life I've had..._

Finn nodded. Kurt reached to his destination, looked at the back of his car, gaining a neatly wrapped present.

"Where are we? I thought we were going home..." Finn asked.

"Just stay in the car, I'll be back in a bit!"

_Can make a good man bad..._

"O-Okay..."

"Look after my baby, alright, Finn?"

_So for once in my life..._

Finn did as he was told and continued to listen to the radio, unsure what his step-brother was doing.

Kurt reached to the front door, double checking if he looked okay. His outfit was prefect. The dark red double breasted coat kept him warm from the cold weather, with his matching blue skinny jeans, having his Dr Martins was an excellent touch.

He held the present tight under his arm, making sure the condition of the wrapped gift was perfect.

_Be cool, Kurt! You've been here many times before! _He thought to himself and gently knocked on it.

"Coming!" he heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Dave!" Kurt beamed, as the door opened.

"K-Kurt?"

_Let me get what I want..._

"Merry Christmas, Dave!"

_Lord knows, it would be the first time..._

"Thanks and you too!" The jock wiped his nose. "You want to come in for a bit?"

"Oh no, sorry, not this time. Finn is waiting for me in the car, so I should get going soon but..."

"Okay..." Dave felt a bit disappointed.

"Next time, okay?"

_Lord knows, it would be the first time..._

"Yeah..."

"I got something to give to you!"

"Seriously?" Dave astounded.

"Yep!" Kurt replied, handing him the gift.

"Oh, Kurt, you shouldn't have..." The jock, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"It's alright! I apologize what happened last time I was here. I hope this makes up for it!"

"I got you something too..."

"W-What?"

"Wait for a quick second!" Dave demanded, as he dashed upstairs and came back in seconds, almost grasping for air. Kurt tried to hide his smile, blushing. "Here!"

The jock placed a small wrapped gift in Kurt's hand. It was as small as the boy's palm.

"Open it! I want to see your reaction when you open it!" Dave exclaimed, a huge smile painted on his face.

"You know it's bad luck to open presents before Christmas!" Kurt laughed.

"I can take the risk!" The jock, brushing the comment away.

Kurt giggled and slowly opened the present.

_Are my eyes deceiving me?_

He stared at his present in amazement. Kurt was at a loss of words.

The jock looked very pleased by the other's expression.

"O-Oh! David!" Kurt leaped at Dave, holding him tight.

"Do you like it?"

It felt like a stupid question for him to ask but it wanted to hear it from Kurt.

"I _love_ it, Dave! Thank you! I don't know how you could get your hands on a Vivienne Westwood Comet Bas Relief Charcoal Brooch!"

"I'm not so good with fashion or clothes, so I thought a brooch would do better since you like to wear them." Dave shrugging his shoulders, after Kurt released the other. "And the internet would be in order to get one in fact."

"You are amazing! I love you!"

An awkward silence stopped them from speaking. Kurt's face burnt red, while Dave had to double take in his mind what he just heard.

_Shit! I fucked this up already!_

"...I mean...I love the brooch, Dave..." Kurt gazing back at it, averting the other's view.

"R-Right..." Dave shrugged again, blushing.

"Thank you. I don't know how much I could thank you...it's beautiful, Dave."

_It doesn't matter if you got me a gift for this year...I just want..._

"I'm very glad you do!"

"Text me when you open yours, okay?"

"Will do!"

…_.I just want you, Dave. I wish you knew._

Their conversation got interrupted, as Finn pressed on the car horn, indicating that Kurt should hurry up.

"Come on, Kurt! I heard we're eating chicken!" He yelled from the window.

"I'll be there in a second, Finn!" Kurt turned back. He turned his attention back to the jock. "I'll see you later on...okay?"

"Yeah..." Dave dripped towards the small teen, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt thought his mind was spinning, his heart thumped, as Dave just gave a smile, before they both said good-bye.

_Why did you have to tease me like that?_

"KURT! HURRY UP!" Finn honked the horn again.

Kurt's face flushed, a smile that had looked like it'll stay on his face the whole night, feeling delighted as ever.

_Oh...Dave..._

"KURT!"

"Alright! Alright, calm down, chicken lover!"

"I love my chicken though..."

* * *

"You've had that silly look on your face ever since...errr...what did happen?" Nick shrugged, giggling to his friend.

The jock drifted to his bed, smiling like a love struck fool. The brunette was impressed and jumped, joining his neighbour.

"Tell me what happened and if I'm not wrong, I see that there is a present on your desk." Nick pointed to it.

"It's from Kurt."

"Sweet! What did he get for you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out on Christmas..." Dave glanced at the gift.

"Do you want to tell me what you did tonight that's made you so happy?"

"I...kissed Kurt."

"What? For real!" The brunette jumped with cheerfulness.

"Only on the forehead though..." His voice dropped.

"What? _For real_?"

"Yeah..." Dave smirking.

"When did you crush on Hummel, then?"

"What?"

"David, it's time to fess up! What made dear Kurt make you fall for?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about..." Dave glancing at the brunette.

"Was it his ass?" Nick pointed at his own. His neighbour cracked up at the other's gesture. "Or was it his body? Hair? Arms? His voice?"

"Nick! Just stop it!" Rolling on his bed in laughter.

"I'll tell you a secret in return..." The brunette urged.

"Okay, okay!" The jock sat up, looking down, thinking about Kurt. "It's none of those things. I feel comfortable around him and talking to him...kind of feels the same talking to you but when it's with him...I just kind of lose myself. Like...it doesn't matter if tomorrow is coming or if I have a test the next day. He...makes me forget everything else. Like nothing will happen as well long as I'm with him..."

He never thought of those things before, until it came out of his mouth.

Was it true?

He was falling for Kurt?

Nick sighed heavily, placing his hand on his chest, grinning at Dave's words. It touched him.

"Um, so what's your big secret?" Dave changed the subject.

The brunette shot up, avoiding eye contact and looked at his neighbour's posters on the wall, trying to think of a place in mind to calm his nerves.

"Err...me and Lloyd..."

"You two going out yet?"

"Oh shut up, David! I..."

"Spill the news, bro!"

"I think I like this dude...a lot." Nick murmured.

"You did mention about love at first sight." The jock agreed.

"Yeah but when I told you about my encounter with him, I thought my chances got blown to pieces! But now...after hanging out with him, it's like it's difficult to breath and I feel like my heart is going to jump out and I might die! David, I might die because I'm so in love with Lloyd!" The brunette feeling all flustered.

Dave held his friend. "You're not going to die, Nick!"

"S-Sorry...I..."

"First of all, you need to take it slow. You and him have only been friends since Sectionals. You can't rush into a relationship..."

"I am! I just know for sure that..." The brunette taking a deep breath. "I really like Lloyd..."

"Has he dropped any hints of being gay?"

"...No?" Nick being unsure.

"He'll drop a hint. He wouldn't hang out with you this long if he didn't like you." Dave snickered. "And hanging out with you, it's like trying not to become insane."

"Well...I guess he hasn't cracked up like...a break down.." Nick bit his lip. He looked at his neighbour, who was now gazing at his present on his desk. He sat down on Dave's bed, wanting to hit on a serious subject. "David...I know you didn't like to talk about it before but..."

"Hm?" The jock stared.

"I'm not confused about myself anymore. If loving Lloyd means I'm gay, then I'll go for it." The brunette confessed, feeling a bit discouraged by the expression on the other's face. "David, don't look at me like that!"

"I..."

"You don't want to be my friend, do you?"

"Woah, Nick! Stop overreacting again!"

"S-Sorry..."

Dave blinked, and leered at his friend. "You said before we don't need labels to define us. I strangely do care about it..."

"We don't have to put something on it though..."

"You know what? After spending time with Kurt, I've stopped feeling annoyed at him. There was something about him that I hated about it but now...I love everything about him and..." He thought back to the time in the green room.

Wanting to kiss the other was the last on his mind but he couldn't help but lock onto the Kurt's face that time. Dying to touch his lips. Drowning with nothing but Kurt would do better for him.

That's what he wanted.

To be with him.

"_I find our friendship strangely awkward...but I like where it's going!"_

Kurt's voice flashed in Dave's mind.

"_...I missed you! I honestly thought you ditched on me there. You had me so worried!"_

"David?"

"_I-I...c-can't...when y-you're...so close..."_

He was lost within his thoughts, having random flashbacks of him and Kurt.

"_Y-You don't get it, don't you? T-That...so much that I..." _

Dave's neighbour snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face to gain his attention but it didn't look like it was working.

"_You are amazing! I love you!" _

The jock waved his arms in the air, remembering what Kurt said to him recently.

He wanted to kick a chair, cursing at himself how stupid he was, not to notice the signs that the other had been giving to him all along.

"_...Come see me."_

No, kicking a chair wouldn't help.

And telling himself off wouldn't either.

He had to go see Kurt.

_I am seriously stupid. I...never thought he'd like me..._

"David, what's wrong? You look pissed off!" Nick worried.

"I am the most stupid dude, ever!"

"What?"

"He likes me..." Dave whispered.

"_He_? You mean Kurt, right?" The brunette buzzed.

"Yeah! He's been dropping hints...before Sectionals! Why haven't I noticed this until now?"

"Love is blind they say." Nick shrugged.

"You think I should go over to his to tell him?"

"Tell him you love the dude?"

"Yes, Nick!" The jock yelped with glee. "I have to tell him!"

"Go for it, dude! Get a piece of Hummel!"

"Dude!"

"Sorry, I'm too excited for you!"

Dave grabbed the closest jacket he could find, with the help of Nick, he urged his friend to decamp the house.

The jock said a quick good-bye to his parents, saying he'll be home in a bit.

_They say it's a man's world,  
Well, that cannot be denied,  
But what good's a man's world,  
Without a woman by your side,  
And so I will wait,  
Until that moment you decide..._

The cold wind hit Dave's face. It was chilly and extremely cold.

_Pfttt, it is winter!_

"Are you coming along, Nick?"

"I'll wait for your return, David!"

_That I'm your man,  
And you're my girl,  
That I'm the sea,  
And you're the pearl,  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two,  
Doo doo - wop! _

"I'll catch you later!"

"I'm rooting for you, David!" Nick bided good-bye to his friend, driving off.

_Lancelot had Guinevere,  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick,  
Romeo had Juliet,  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick..._

The clock was ticking, it was almost Christmas Day, Kurt had been gazing at his Vogue magazine, after finishing doing his moisturise routine for the night.

He felt very pleased with the present that he gained from the jock. Glancing at it every once in a while, it made his heart flutter. It felt like staring at a portrait that featured Dave.

He heard some footsteps coming from above.

"Dear, someone is here to see you..." Kurt heard Carole said in a happy tone.

"Thank you, Carole..." He replied, his eyes fixed on his magazine.

"You boys don't stay up too long, okay? It's getting late."

Carole soon disappeared and the new comer went over to the other's speakers, plugging his music player in it, pressing play.

Music flooded the room, it caught the other's attention.

"B-Blaine? What are you doing here?" He coughed.

"Care for a sing-along?" The Dalton student beamed, singing in time.

_They say it takes two to tango,  
Well, that tango's child's play,  
So take me to the dance floor,  
And we'll twist the night away..._

Kurt snorted, as Blaine pulled him off his bed.

"Blaine, seriously, what are you doing here?"

_Just like Frankie Avalon,  
Had his favourite Musketeer,  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear,  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear...  
_

The singing teen held the other's hand, as they danced around the room.

Kurt felt awfully baffled by the other's actions.

_Tell me, that you're my girl,  
And I'm your boy..._

Dave was almost at Kurt's house, he wished he could drive faster.

He frowned at the time on his phone.

_That you're my pride,  
And I'm your joy..._

Kurt was captured by Blaine's voice. His mind went blank, as the other span around, belting out.

It lightly hit his heart but it didn't ache like when he'd thought about his crush.

"D-Dave..." he muttered under his breath.

_That I'm the sand,  
And you're the tide..._

"Why are you here? How did you know we live here?" Finn stunned to see the other jock at the front door.

"Just let me quickly talk to Kurt, please!" Dave begged.

_And I'll be the groom,  
If you'll be my bride..._

"Errr...I think he's in his room and some Blaine kid is there with him."

"Blaine?"

"Some guy he's been friends with...I'm not really sure." Finn shrugged, trying to recollect the memory when he ever heard of the name and then something hit him. "He's that lead singer from Dalton! Wait...how does he know him?"

"I need to talk to Kurt _now_!"

_It takes two, baby,  
It takes two.._

Their faces were close to each other now.

With every twist and turn, Blaine danced his way to get closer to Kurt.

And it looked like it was working.

_It takes two, baby,  
It takes two.._

The song ended and the Dalton and McKinley student were in hand in hand.

Kurt took a deep breath, gazing into the other's hazel eyes.

He knew someone had quietly walked downstairs to his room, observing them but he was lost.

Blaine beamed, knowing he'd won the other with his song. He gently pulled Kurt close to him, their noses touching.

And slowly...

Their lips locked upon one another.

A kiss.

Kurt's first kiss.

* * *

SUDDENLY KLAINE!

Wait, what? WHERE IS THE _KURTOFSKY _IN THIS KURTOFSKY FANFIC?

...Yes, I put that part there. Please don't eat me D8

We all know Kurt and Karofsky want each other. Lol Blaine and Kurt are kind of like creepers in this chapter. Like I said before, I'll just hide under my bed covers now, hurhur.

Next time in Chapter 11/Pressure; insert more awkward silence/moments here please, Dave loses it...(his temper lol), Azimio, SUDDENLY BLAINE and much moreeeeee~

I hope you liked this chapter, later peeps! xx


	11. Pressure

Based on before '_Never Been Kissed_'.

Hey! 8DDD

LET US DANCE ON THIS PIRATE SHIP BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA PARTYYYYYY!

...

_SORRY, DID I JUST SHUTTTTTTERRRRRR? _ORZ

I got slightly scared from the comments regarding to Blaine. I forgot how there are people that just don't like him. (Probably only from the last chapter.) I'd get angry too lol

This 41 reviews scared me too, I thought I was dreaming or something lol So thank you to everyone, I love you all! You made me feel a lot more better when I was writing this chapter, I got a bit worried looking at the reviews but it was all good, so I am an extremely happy person right now and forever will be! lol

And woop for the Superbowl Episode, can Karofsky not get any more awesome than he already is? My love for him has grown more deeply for Max Adler and his character! *heart*heart*

To the lovely person who asked for a Dick (Dave/Nick) fanfic, I don't think I'll put it up on but it'll be on my tumblr. I will link you when I finish it~

In this chapter, there'll be a lot more yelling, especially when I thought Azimio and Dave stopped doing that in _Confrontation_ lol

Song List~

Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer (Kurt)

Lovebug – Jonas Brothers (Nick)

Naïve – The Kooks (Dave)

Ocean Avenue – Yellowcard (Blaine/Dave)

There Goes The Fear – The Doves

Pffttt five songs? How did I even manage that?

Please enjoy Chapter 11, thank you xx

* * *

CRASH!

"-The heck?-"

THUD!

"-STUPID LITTLE-!"

SLAM!

"-ARGGHHHH-!"

His room was a mess.

Nick felt like he was in a different world, eyeing at the sight of it. It looked like a huge hurricane hit the room, which it explains the state of the room. He was starting to find it hard to stand in. Papers, ripped posters facing the ground, books that had hardly been opened were torn, the bed covers and pillow on the floor, the lamp that stood on the bed side table, broken and crushed.

He'd been observing his angry friend trash his room, whilst hearing what it heard, to be heavy metal music. The music rocked the room and soon Mr or Mrs Karofsky would scream down the room, telling their son to turn the music off.

_This is getting crazy now... _The brunette thought.

Nick found his neighbour's music player and switched it off.

"-SO FUCKING ANGRY!" Dave kicking his chair down, even though it was already on the floor.

"DAVID, STOP IT!"

Nick pulled his friend from behind and shoved him on the bed. The angry jock looked rather baffled at the other's actions.

"Please, stop it..." He pleaded.

"David, what is the commotion?" Mrs Karofsky slammed the door open. She gasped at the sight of her son's room. "What happened in here?"

"Mrs Karofsky, I'll help David clean it up..." The brunette said quietly.

Not uttering another word, she left the room, too shocked to even say anything but Nick took it as a thank you from the gesture. Dave exhaled through his angry breath. He felt so out raged that he started to cry.

_I've wanted to cry when I saw that!_

The never-ending image of Kurt and Blaine kissing.

It tore his heart, that every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see it.

_They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes like lovers! _

"T-This is shit!" He pounded his mattress.

"David, what happened?"

Nick knew Dave would try to push him away but his friend looked too broken and weak, which was different from the other times. He moved closer to him, placing his arm around the jock's shoulder.

_I'm such a fool...so stupid!_

"David..." The brunette softly said.

"D-Does he hate me...? Maybe him befriending me was...just another way to hurt me!"

"That's not true, David. He's done so much that he wouldn't want to hurt you..."

"T-Then why did he kiss that other guy?"

"He _kissed_ someone else?"

"Yeah!" Dave bitterly said.

He didn't feel any proud or better by saying that. The image of those two came back in his mind from just saying it.

_The fuck! Just get out of my mind, will you?_

"David..."

"I..don't want to speak to _him_ any more!"

"You have to, David! It's a just a kiss! They could of fell or something! Just give it time! Make Kurt come back to you!" Nick exclaimed.

"W-Will he...?"

"Trust me, he's crazy about you. Why did you think he creped into your room when you were sleeping that one time?"

"How did you...?" Dave staring at his friend for answers.

Nick shook his head, thinking of how to change the subject but it felt useless to attempt.

"David, did you see what he got for you?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas day already. Might as well..." The brunette spoke, finding Kurt's present on the ground. It was slightly ripped but since it was wrapped well, it somehow didn't get damaged by the angry jock. Something told Nick that Dave tried to avoid destroying his gift. "You think it's a love note?" He joked, as Dave gave him a glare.

It didn't feel like Christmas and maybe Dave's parents would of told him off earlier if they wasn't so drunk. The beaten and broken feelings didn't make the jock go into a holiday spirit.

But speaking to Nick, made it worth it.

How does he do it?

Make him feel slightly better?

Well they _were_ close friends.

_I miss Azimio though..._

Dave was unsure what Azimio would say or do. In fact, he hadn't heard from the other jock since their fight. He started to feel very sure that he was hated.

The brunette watched his friend unravel the present and after taking a quick peek at it, Dave's face turned red.

"IS IT BOXERS?" His first thoughts on the gift, guessing from Dave's expression.

"No! You pervert!" Dave protested.

"Then what is it?"

"Clothes..."

"_Clothes_...? Like what?" Nick confused.

Dave produced a pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie, along with a note, which they knew was from the other.

"Read it, David!"

"Out loud?"

"Yeah!"

_Sorry that I couldn't get you something more amazing than this but I will owe you a shopping trip. You and Me. After Christmas, I promise! I'm sure you could work those skinny jeans! _

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

_Kurt xx _

"He got you skinny jeans..." Nick tried not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Dave glancing back at his gift.

"That hoodie looks nice, bro! I bet those are both designer or something! That guy has a good fashion sense!"

"Have you not seen what he's been wearing?"

"I only talked to him once!"

"Whatever, dude..." Dave shook his head.

_I don't think I've liked someone giving me clothes that actually looks nice before._

All of his rage and anger released from his body, he felt calm again and looking back at the state of his room, he scowled at it. He felt fed up and tired most of all.

The time ticked Christmas day away.

02:36

"David, you're free to sleep in our guest room."

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight..."

"He'll come back. So, try not take your temper out on the boy next time you see him, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

_I'll try not to. _

They said their good-byes and merry Christmas and soon were off to bed.

But Dave didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

"Fuck!"

The cold water from the shower head shot down on Kurt. He flailed, forgetting the temperature. He was going to adjust it later but right now, a cold shower would do him good.

The teenage boy wanted to feel more awake.

It was horrendous, his mind had been buzzing.

"Fake sake!" He thumped his fist against the wall.

Kurt felt more angry at himself than before. He'd been cursing and swearing at himself since he woke up to Carole's joyful greeting saying it was New Years Eve.

_I am stupid and pathetic!_

"Hey, Kurt! How long are you going to be in there? We have to get ready for our New Years party!" Finn shouted through the door.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes!" He yelped.

_I'm not in a mood to do anything right now._

He ran his fingers in his hair, as he applied shampoo on it, softly singing in the shower.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass..._

Changing the water temperature, he continued to shower himself.

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress..._

Kurt made his way to his bedroom, getting ready.

With Finn's idea, they were going to have a New Years Eve party for the night, that their parents agreed on, as long as nothing bad happens.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor..._

He sang as he thought about Dave.

It put his mind to rest, even though the past couple of days had been murder for him.

_Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me..._

Suddenly, he remembered Blaine's touch on his lips. He shook his head, started to feel upset and angry again.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon its hanging tire..._

His hand on his chest, his heart was aching again.

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map..._

The many things Kurt wished he'd said to Dave when he last saw him.

Accidentally saying that he loved him, he wished that he didn't say it was said by mistake.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor..._

He hoped Dave would get it.

That he really did love him.

_Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me..._

Kurt glanced at his phone. There had been five messages from Blaine since Christmas and a couple from Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn and Artie but none of them was from the one he wanted to see the most.

He groaned, staring at his outfit in the mirror.

"I-I...have to tell him..." he murmured to himself. "This time for sure!"

_Courage, Kurt!_

* * *

Nick breathed in the heavy cold air, his nose turned pink because of the weather. His red head companion giggled, as they strolled in the park nearby his house.

Joggers, dog walkers and random strollers companied the park in the chilly New Years Eve afternoon.

The sun was brightly out but winter made it deceiving if anyone were to go outside for a walk.

"Do you want to go to mine?" Lloyd asked, looking up.

"That's fine! I haven't been outside in a while and I hardly do go outside. I guess I kind of live under a rock!" Nick laughed to himself.

The red head joined him, his hands in his pockets.

"Did you like your present?"

"Yeah! This parka coat is what I've always wanted, so thank you!"

"That's good to hear!" Lloyd breathed. "I love yours as well! Those chocolates was nice!"

"I'm sorry about it though...because I was unsure what to get for you..." Nick blushed.

The red head returned the brunette with a smile, nodding his head. "Oh, no. It's fine!"

They both shared a small laugh and then stopped walking. Both exchanging views. Lloyd felt nervous, wanting to say something out of the blue but he stopped himself, biting the inside of his cheek.

Nick peered down, staring at his new shoes that his parents got for him.

The awkward silence had started to kill him. His throat became closed and tight.

_Well say something, you idiot! _

He urged himself. The brunette looked around the park. It was barren, no one was in sight, except for the two.

"N-Nick..." The red head stepped a bit closer to the other.

The brunette had to stop himself from making his face turn more red but with Lloyd so close, it was impossible not resist the boy.

"Y-Yes...?" Nick hesitantly questioned.

"Tell me you feel it too..." Biting his lip.

_You mean the feeling I get when I'm with you? The heart throbbing feeling? When I look like you, I want to hold you tight and do nothing else but be with you?_

"I..."

_Is it too soon? _

The red head bit his lip harder, trying not to weep.

_Oh gosh! He's going to cry. HE'S GOING TO CRY! SHIT! What should I say? Fuck! He probably thinks I feel the opposite way than he does!_

Nick's heart starting to thump harder and faster, he felt incredibly warm and took a step away.

It looked like it was a bad sign for Lloyd.

The red head's eyes started to water.

_Great, Nick! This is what happens when you don't want to admit your lame crappy feelings! _

"L-Lloyd! I c-can't breathe!"

"W-What?" The red head chocked.

"S-Sorry! I...I'm sorry. Please don't take this as a bad thing..."

"You don't...feel it don't you? T-This..." Lloyd holding onto his chest. "...You...have no idea, Nick!"

"Yes, I do, Lloyd! _I DO_!" Nick burst out, waving his arms in the air. "I feel it too! I try so hard telling myself to stop-?"

He was out of breath, the brunette stopped, forgetting to finish his sentence. The red head arched his eyebrows at the other.

"Stop what?" Lloyd demanded.

"I can't say it...but...I'll sing it!"

_If Dave and Kurt can sing to each other, I can sing to Lloyd! _He thought, quickly thinking of a song to sing.

"What?" The red head laughed, baffled.

_Called you for the first time yesterday,  
I finally found the missing part of me..._

He began singing. Even though there was no backing track, he clicked to the rhythm.

Lloyd blushed, as Nick pointed to him.

_I felt so close but you were far away,  
Left me without anything to say..._

The brunette danced around the smaller teen, shrugging his shoulders to the song.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless,  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again..._

He bounced up and down, his hands on his chest, beaming.

The red head felt his heart flutter in the air.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment,  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again..._

Nick tugged the smaller teen to his chest and placed a kiss on his cheek.

They both blushed at the gesture.

_I kissed him for the first time yesterday..._

Lloyd watched Nick spin around the lamp post nearby, touching his cheek.

_Everything I wished that it would be,  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak..._

The brunette covered his mouth, gazing at Lloyd.

He didn't nervous anymore, singing was the best opinion for him to do.

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm..._

Lloyd had never had someone sing to him and he couldn't feel any more happy, he wore the brightest smile on his face.

The taller teen air guitared to the solo, kicking his leg in the air, as the other burst into tears, laughing. Nick jerked the red head close to him again, as they both started to dance in the park.

It felt so silly but rather assuming for the both.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless,  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again..._

The two teenage boys in hand in hand, they found themselves slow dancing.

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment,  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again..._

Nothing in the world could break their moment together.

They both knew how they both felt for one another.

_Oh! Lovebug again..._

Nick stopped singing, he moved away from the other, their fingers still closed to each other. He breathed in the cold air, recollecting himself.

They both couldn't believe what just happened.

"N-Nick...?"

"Yeah?"

* * *

Kurt was welcomed with a huge kiss on the cheek from Dave's mother.

He returned it back with a smile and asked if the jock was home.

Mrs Karofsky viewed down with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. He seems to be angry about something lately..."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong. I've asked Nick from next door what was wrong and he replied saying friend trouble." Dave's mother replied, shaking her head, as she let Kurt settle down on the sofa.

Kurt assumed it was about Azimio and frowned.

"I-I'm sure...he'll get round it." He spoke, trying to comfort the other's mother.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Do you want me to tell David that you're here?"

"Oh!" Kurt stood up. "There's no need for that, I want to surprise him again!"

"I like you already, my dear!" Mrs Karofsky kissed the other on the cheek again. "Make sure David brings you back here again because you are such a nice man."

"That's very nice to hear, Mrs Karofsky! Thank you! I'll make sure of that!"

"Well you know where David's room is already. I'll leave you boys be. I'm going back to cooking lunch." She started to stroll out of the room.

"Oh!" Kurt remembered. "My family and I are having a big New Years Eve party tonight! So if you, Dave and Mr Karofsky have any free time, just for an hour or two, that'd be very nice to see you again!"

"I'll think about it, dear."

Mrs Karofsky danced her way to the kitchen, leaving Kurt. He turned to the staircase, jumped at the sight of the jock peering down at him.

Dave gave Kurt a cold stare.

The same look he gave to the other before. _Way_ before.

Kurt felt his heart sink.

"D-Dave...?"

"Why are you here, _Hummel_?" The jock called out. His voice echoed the walls in the house. It was loud and emotionless.

"I-I...didn't hear from you since Christmas Eve..." Kurt replied weakly.

"And you think coming over here is going to help?" Dave stepped forward. "No way, fancy!"

"_Fancy_? This all over again?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Y-Yes, I do! W-Why are you acting like this, again?"

_Please, Dave, please stop doing this! _

"_Again_? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You do know!" Kurt protested. "Stop it! Why do you suddenly have that look on your face like you're going to throw a slushie in my face or worse?"

"Maybe I will..." Dave shrugged.

_What the fuck?_

Kurt fixed his bangs and stood up straight, having the approach of 'Look what's going to happen!'.

"Dave, I know you're outraged about something but you don't have to take it out on me. I thought we were okay talking about those kind of things."

"I thought so too..." The jock answered bitterly.

"What? Then speak to me, Dave! Speak up! Tell me what's wrong! Because I feel like we have this wall between us again!"

"Get out of my house, Hummel! I really don't want to see your face in here!"

"Are you completely crazy right now?" Kurt yelled.

The jock shoved Kurt into the wall. "Get out of here, Hummel!"

"W-What's happened, Dave?"

"Being friends with you. I knew I shouldn't have asked you to give me a chance." The jock laughed.

"Really, Dave? Then answer this for me; why did you ask me? Huh? **WHY**?" Kurt pushed Dave back.

The teenage boys struggled, trying to push the other out of the house but Kurt stood his ground.

"I'M SERIOUSLY, HUMMEL!"

Dave clenched his fists, about to hit Kurt but stopped for a split second. The other breathed heavily, gaining back his energy.

"H-Hit me! I _dare_ you!"

"I'm too good enough not to!" Dave spoke, pointing to the door.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Kurt fixed his bangs, frowning. He headed to the door, hand on the doorknob and turned back at the jock. "I know you're angry about..._something_." Kurt swallowed. "But I...don't want to lose you. And that's the truth speaking here!"

The jock averted his eyes away.

"If you want this friendship to end because of this silly commotion, then fine! I get the message. I'll leave you _alone_! But..." He bit his lip. "...just come see me again." Kurt jawed, close to crying. "Just _once_, so I know that leaving your house isn't the last time I'll see you again!"

"I'm done with you, Hummel. J-Just...go."

_Why are you acting like this, Dave? _

Kurt didn't utter another word and left the house with the silence shutting them away from each other.

_And when I thought you could cheer me up, you end up breaking my heart!_

It hurt them both to close themselves from each other.

The jock stared at the closed door, hoping in every fibre in his body, he'd pull Kurt back and beg for his forgiveness but as stubborn as always, he refused not to.

"FUCK!" Dave slammed his fist into the wall, proceeding to his room.

_I'm not saying its your fault..._

He started to sing, peering back to where Kurt once was a moment ago.

_Although you could have done more,  
Oh you're so naive yet so..._

The jock ran his hands through his hair, scowling and cursing at himself for his actions.

_How could this been done,  
By such a smiling sweetheart,  
Ohh and your sweet and pretty face..._

Kurt punched his friend's number on his phone, sobbing in his car. Driving home was the last thing he wanted to do because he knew he'd be quizzed by Finn and his parents if they were to see him cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He heard Mercedes speak through the phone.

_In such an ugly world,  
Something so beautiful.  
Ohh that every time I look inside..._

His room was a clean when he got there. He guessed his brunette friend did it.

A note was placed on the jock's desk:

_You owe me big time, bro! Just try not to be so mean to Kurt._

_Take care, Nick x_

Dave sadly smiled at the note.

_I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking,  
True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me..._

Dave sang to himself, peering at Kurt's gift. It was neatly fronted and placed on the end of his bed.

_And I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking,  
True or false, it may be... She's still out to get me!_

"Kurt, I can't hear you because you're crying."

"I-I tried, Me-Mercedes! I-I really tried! B-But he...Every t-time...I-I.." Kurt weeped.

_So how could this be done,  
By such a smiling sweetheart,  
You're so naive yet so..._

The jock frowned, recollecting the image of Kurt and Blaine kissing on that night.

_You're such an ugly thing,  
For someone so beautiful,  
That every time you're on his side..._

He felt bitter and upset, remembering it.

The kiss.

_I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking,  
True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me._

It drove him away. After Dave saw that sight, he ran out of the house, leaving Finn puzzled.

_And I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false, it may be... She's still out to get me!_

Kurt's smile and laugh flashed to his mind, tears streamed down the jock's face.

_Just don't let me down,  
Just don't let me down,  
Hold on to your kite..._

Somewhere in the middle of the park, a brunette and red head was holding hands, smiling happily at each other, not giving a care in the world who would be watching.

But it slightly frightened the taller teen but he brushed it away, as the pair continued to head home.

_Just don't let me down,  
Just don't let me down,  
Hold on to your kite..._

Kurt couldn't find the words to say how emotional and hurt he felt to tell his friend.

"Honey, I'll come over to yours, okay?"

_Just don't let me down,  
Just don't let me down,  
Hold on to this kite..._

Those mistakes and regrets, Kurt felt them hit hard on him. It felt like he was sinking into a world of madness. The teen held tightly onto the brooch he received from the jock.

Memories of the pair, span around his head. It was getting too much. He had to go away but wanted to be by Dave's side so bad.

_Just don't let me down!_

Dave fell upon his bed, ending the song.

_Nothing could get any worse than this! _He thought to himself, sullenly. _I push him away and make him cry, I'm such an idiot!_

* * *

In the empty halls of Dalton Academy, the Warblers had finished their rehearsals. They all arranged to meet up during the holidays to do one rehearsal, before the new year approached.

Blaine clicked with his friends on the way out, laughing and grinning.

"That was a good one, guys!" He high-fived one of his friends. "I think that was worth going to a rehearsal during the holiday. I feel it, guys! We can actually win Regionals!"

"Totally!" David beamed.

They strolled down the corridors, making their way back home.

Wes and David, Blaine's close friends, glanced at their friend, who had a smile on his face the whole entire day.

"What's up, Blaine? You look so chipper..." Wes questioned.

"I think I found _the _guy!" Blaine hopped.

"Moving in too fast again, aren't we?" David shaking his head.

"No!" The lead singer Warbler exclaimed. "I don't think so!"

"What did you do to the poor guy?"

Blaine blushed, as his friends jolted. They didn't like the look on his face.

"I just kissed him!"

"Did he want any of that?" Wes folding his arms.

"M-Maybe..." The Dalton student hesitantly spoke.

"Is he the same guy who likes someone else? Blaine, you can't swoop in and steal another person's boy!" David declared.

"That guy doesn't do anything! All he does is make Kurt upset and cry. Who does that to the person they like?" Blaine affirmed, loosening his tie.

Blaine's friends exchanged glances and scowled at their friend.

"You have a reputation of being...well a bit of player, Blaine. Just stop for a moment and think what you're doing!"

"You're confusing him! Didn't we tell you **not **to do this like you did to that other guy from last time?"

The lead singer bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine, I'll do my best but when Kurt tells me that he doesn't care for that guy, I'm moving in!"

"That's so mean, Blaine!"

"Give the boy some air!"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from his friends. "I have a party to go to! Later my friends!" He soon disappeared around the corner, leaving his friends in worry.

* * *

"Azimio?"

"H-hey...You got a minute?"

"S-Sure..."

The two jocks sat down in the sitting room, Azimio didn't look relaxed at all, he felt tense. Dave had mixed thoughts, thinking Azimio was going to punch him in the face. The time ticked away. Kurt's party was going to start in less than an hours and Dave was still wondering if he should go.

He exhaled, making the first move. "I thought I was dead to you..."

"N-No...You _never _was." Azimio confessed, his hands in his pockets.

"What made you come here?"

"Hummel."

"Really?" Dave glanced up.

"Yeah...He told me that we should try to talk and I really don't want to wait when we get back to school from the holidays. I thought it'd be too late..."

"I see..."

"How's the injuries letting up?"

"Good. Just good. And you?"

"Fine."

They exchanged nods of agreement and once again, the awkward silence came upon them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dave asked.

"Look. I'm sorry that I hit you and all that crap! And I'll even stop with the homo jokes!" Azimio glanced at the other jock. "I only said those things to you because I was angry!"

"You always say stupid things, Azimio!"

"I've been getting these death looks from everyone and having Toddmen glare at me is like he's asking to kill me any second."

"...You haven't told any of the other guys about our fight?"

"I said that we fought a bit but didn't get into the details..."

"Why? You could of got the best of me and said that I'm dancing with those Glee kids and I'd get slushied for it."

"Why would I do that?"

"E-Excuse me?" Dave feeling baffled.

"Karofsky, y-you're my bro! Those guys don't matter to me. I only hung out with them because I got no one else! And you were in bed resting and I was alone!" Azimio spoke, feeling upset. "Hearing you ditch me for those Glee guys killed me! I didn't mean for us to get into a fist fight!"

"Azimio, chill, bro." Dave grinned. "So, are we cool?"

"We're cool." Azimio smirked.

Hearing those words from Azimio, made Dave feel less of a bad person.

_If I can get Azimio as my friend, then surely...I should go see Kurt again._

"Are you free to come over mine tonight? We can play some Black Ops and be like: 'We've been playing COD since last year!'" Azimio, feeling happy as ever.

"I-I...can't. I'm sorry. I need to sort things out..."

"You mean Hummel?"

"W-What?"

"Don't play crap with me, Karofsky! I know you two are going out!"

"Huh?"

Dave's chest started to feel tight and closed. Azimio peered at his friends and chuckled.

"Not denying it, I see..." Sounded disappointed.

"...I always thought you hated homos..." Dave quietly said.

"I only went along with it because everyone did..." Azimio leaned closer to his friend.

The other jock licked his lips, feeling a bit better. It startled him knowing Azimio wasn't a hater, he quickly smiled at the gesture.

"A-Are you...gay?" Dave's friend finally questioned.

Dave froze for a moment, which Azimio noticed. He was about to speak, until his friend beamed at him.

"It's cool, bro. If going out with Hummel is cool with you, then go for it! I'm not going to stop you. It'll take a while for me to adjust to all of this but I can handle it!"

"T-Thank you..." Dave soft said, wanting to cry.

_Keep the tears in, bro!_

"I-It's strange hearing all of this...from you. I thought you would punch the gay out of me..."

"I think we're done hitting each other!" Azimio chuckled. "It's cool, bro. I'll be by your side!"

"T-Thank you..."

"David!" Mrs Karofsky strolled into the room. She noticed the other teen and smiled at him. "Hello, dear!"

"Yes, mom?"

"We don't want to be late for that party, so do you want to leave without us? Tell Kurt that, please..." She grinned.

"Okay, mom. I'll tell him for sure."

"Take care, Azimio."

Dave's mother walked away, as the two teens glanced at one another.

"I'll leave you be now, Karofsky! You need to balance your time with me and Hummel. I don't want to be forgotten!"

"You jealous, Azimio?" Dave jocked.

"Yes!" They both burst out laughing.

Dave walked his friend to the door, their friendship had been resorted and it made the jock forget why he was upset. They bided their farewells. After that, Dave span round and dashed to his room. He had to get ready for the party.

_This time, no one won't be crying tonight! I'm going to get Kurt back!_

* * *

"A-Are you even sure that I should let him in here after what he did to you?" Finn scowled.

"Yes, Finn! It's fine! I asked him to come over and hopefully there won't be any trouble..." Kurt folded his arms.

Finn, Kurt and Mercedes was downstairs in the boy's room, discussing and explaining that the jock was somewhat angry at him. Kurt didn't go into details about his feelings for the other but Mercedes somehow got the hint insistently. She'd been comforting her friend for the past hour and a half.

Kurt's step-brother felt puzzled, shaking his head. "You and Karofsky are...strange!"

"Finn! Just leave it at that! I'll try to speak to him...because whatever I did, it's my fault and nothing more!"

"Then what did you do to the guy?"

Kurt bit his lip and avoiding the other's view. "I-I...don't know."

"Okay! I'll leave it for now!" The taller teen, throwing his arms in the air. "But if he tries anything on you and any one else, he's out of here! Let's be glad that Burt doesn't know this...because he'd be seriously pissed off!"

"Finn..." Rachel called out from upstairs. "Can you help me with something?"

"I'm coming!" Her boyfriend said, stepping upstairs. "The party is about to start soon guys, so I'll see you in a bit..."

Mercedes placed her arm around her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Kurt..."

"It's my fault, Mercedes!"

"Stop blaming yourself. Aren't you done doing that?"

"I...guess I can't help feel like this...because..."

"You _like _him?" His friend finished his sentence.

Kurt beckoned, gazing at his friend. "Y-Yeah..."

"He'll be here tonight, so don't worry, okay?"

He stood up from his bed with Mercedes following, heading to the stairs. "We look fabulous in our new outfits, I don't know why we should feel so down! Come on!"

* * *

The party hit to a full swing. The whole Glee club was there, with Mr Schue and the Glee member's family members talking among themselves. Everyone was having a good time.

Music stomped through the speakers, everyone sang and danced along with the songs.

Dave was greeted by Finn, who had been giving a stern look when he walked inside.

"H-Hey..." The jock weakly smiled.

"Hi, Karofsky!"

"Do you know where Kurt is?"

"He's around..."

"Okay, thanks."

"Karofsky!"

"Yes?"

"I swear, if you hurt my brother, I will do unspeakable things!"

Dave stared at Finn, understanding the message. He nodded his head and walked off.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah...?" Sam laughed. "What's wrong with that, Quinn?"

"And when I thought we _both _forgot about this!" The blonde girl scowled, looking at the rest of the dancing guests.

"Quinn, I don't know what is the big deal is with telling him..." Sam taking hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Look at me, please..." He uttered, as Quinn peered back. "I know it's strange for me to even bring it up but...I've been kind of thinking about it for a while now. Since you know, he's cool with Kurt now, so like, why not? It won't even bother him."

"Why can't we just let it pass?"

"Because I can't live with the guilt that...Karofsky thinks he's kissed my girl." The blonde boy, kissing her on the cheek. "You're _my _girl. And I think it's about time I tell him the truth."

Quinn smiled at her boyfriend with warm eyes. "Fine. But tell me one thing."

"Okay?"

"You didn't feel anything when you kissed him?" Quinn staring into Sam's eyes. "Did you?"

"W-What?" The blonde boy chuckled. "I was drunk, Quinn! What am I suppose to feel? I told you that I'm not gay!"

"Sorry..." Quinn bit her lip, looking a bit guilty for asking.

Sam held her hands tight, smiling brightly. "I _love _you."

"I know you do..."

* * *

"Blaine! You made it!" Kurt grinned, when he opened the door to see the Dalton student.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Blaine sniffed, handing his coat to Kurt. "Are you having a good time inside, already?"

The other giggled, hanging the coat. "It's a blast! Everyone is having a good time!" He exclaimed, flushed.

Kurt's cheeks turned pink, as the Dalton student edged a bit close.

"B-Blaine!"

"Sorry." He spoke, stroked the other's cheek. "I'll try to keep a far distance with you. I don't want to do something that you don't want to do."

"I need to tell you something, Blaine..." Kurt muttered.

"Take your time. We have the whole night!"

Kurt agreed, as he leaded the other down the hall, introducing him to the rest of the Glee club. Members exchanged looks, pondering on Blaine's existence in the party.

"Don't worry, guys. They're _just _friends." Mercedes grinned.

"Are they going out?" Santana questioned. "He looks hot!"

"He's in Dalton, isn't he?" Tina asked.

"He's gay..."

"That doesn't mean I can't smack a kiss on this cutie!" The other girl smirked, twirling her hair.

"He is right in front of us!" Mercedes said, pointing at Blaine, who looked slightly nervous from the stares the girls were giving.

Kurt eyed them all, giving them an anxious smile.

"I'll leave you guys with Blaine. I have to check up on something!"

"We'll take good care of him!" Santana purred, gazing at the Dalton student, as Kurt exited out of the sitting room.

Leaving the sitting room, someone had been suddenly grabbed Kurt from behind and dragging him into the kitchen. He felt baffled by the actions and shot a look at Finn.

"What was that for?"

"Karofsky is here!" Finn spat out, as Kurt's jaw dropped. "I thought I should tell you first! You know...since you want to talk to him."

"Ohh..." Kurt buzzed. "T-Thank you for telling me..."

"Are you alright with it?"

"Of course I am!"

Kurt peering down, thinking that Blaine and Dave was under the same roof.

_Great! That guy who kissed me and the guy that I like are in here! AT THE SAME TIME! _

He thought to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

The knot in his chest, made it hard to concentrate. Who knows what would happen if Dave got his hands on Blaine?

"I have to find him!" Kurt said, running out of the room.

* * *

Dave spotted Kurt leave the kitchen in a hurry, about to approach him, he felt a touch from another on his arm.

He span around and saw the Dalton student, grinning at him.

A plastered look on Blaine's face spoke out: "I've seen this guy before..."

"Hey...?" Dave tugging his hands in his pockets.

"I saw you talk to Kurt back at Sectionals." Blaine started.

"Yeah, so what?"

Strange enough, he felt calm, maybe because he saw Kurt for a split second but seeing Blaine face to face, just bought back bad memories.

_That bastard!_

"It looks like you remember me..." Giving a devilish smirk.

"You're that guy who kissed Kurt!" The jock, trying to hold back his fist.

"Correct." Blaine arching an eyebrow. "You mad?"

"Yeah!" Dave giving a light push to the other.

"I'm assuming you're the guy that Kurt likes..."

* * *

Sam pondered around the house, looking for one of the jocks. He knew that Dave recently arrived and after his quick chat with his girlfriend, he went off to find him.

He felt terribly nauseous and his stomach was doing multiple back flicks.

If he could throw up for just telling the truth to someone, then he actually could.

He would use the excuse of being drunk but with his parents around, that would be terrible.

_I don't know why I'm doing this again...Oh yeah! For Quinn...and for telling Karofsky the truth...I think? Right?_

Sam sighed, sliding against the wall, sitting down.

_I can't do this!_

_"You didn't feel anything when you kissed him?"_

The blonde teen scowled at himself for not answering his girlfriend's question correctly.

_You just had to lie, Sam! Great!_

Throwing his arms in the air, breathing heavily.

_How am I...meant to tell her the truth now?_

"-And so what? Are you telling me to back off?-"

"-No! I think this should be just a friendly competition!-"

Sam's ear caught onto a conversation, hearing a familiar voice in a far off distance. He popped his head around the corner and found Dave and another teen, who he remembered from Sectionals.

_Dalton Academy, right?_

Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop on another's conversation, the blonde teen continued to listen in.

Dave looked like he was about to punch the lead singer from the Warblers, his fists were already clenched and it looked like the other was making a joke out of the whole situation.

"-_Competition_? Are you kidding me?"

"We both know what we want and I'm sorry from what you heard from him about _us_."

"Heard?" Dave laughed. "I _saw _the whole thing! You think you can sing and dance just to get him to kiss you? I think not, dude!"

_Kiss who? _Sam raised an eyebrow.

Blaine was at a loss of words, doubling taking on the jock's comment. "P-Pardon?"

"You heard me!" Dave smirked. "Why do you bother interfering?"

"Not like you two _are _going out yet!" Blaine pointed out, making Dave cringe.

"And you think _kissing _him is going to make him say yes when you ask him out?"

"And you think making him _cry _every time is going to make him say yes when you ask him out?"

_Burrrrrnnnnnn! _Sam silently laugh to himself.

The two teens, both flustered at their argument, exchanged looks. The burning desire to punch the other was tempting but they both kept their cool.

Sam remained to be confused on who they were talking about.

"I-I...make Kurt cry?" Dave stuttered.

"And he comes running back to me!" Blaine exclaimed with a big grin. "Isn't that funny?"

Dave grabbed Blaine by the collar and shoved him in the wall, angered by the other. The Dalton student found it rather hilarious seeing Dave's facial expressions change every second.

"I don't see how he likes you..." Blaine shook his head.

"Back off, dude!"

"I won't! I can't stand seeing him cry! Let alone upset! If you two get together, there'll be more tears!"

"And what would you do if he goes with you?"

"He'll be happy with me, of course."

"You bastard!"

Sam thought about intruding but it'd make a fuss with Dave and seeing how mad he was now, it was out of the question.

_They're talking Kurt, aren't they?_

The Dalton student shoved Dave away, fixing his shirt, his grin remained on his face. It felt like bitter victory to him, knowing he could make the jock flip any minute.

"Let's make a deal here."

"I'm not going to with you! Kurt isn't a prize to be won!"

"I understand."

"Then?"

"I won't back off until Kurt _admits _his true feelings."

"But didn't you mention saying that he _liked _me?"

"True but..." Blaine's smile brightened. "You didn't hear it from him!"

"You asshole!" Dave shoved the other into the wall again.

"Woah, calm down...um...?"

"Karofsky!"

"_Karofsky_, yes, are we clear about this?"

Dave bit his lip, knowing talking to Blaine didn't matter. Seeing Kurt was his main priority.

"Dude, I don't care! It's Kurt that matters right now!" The jock storming off, into Sam's direction.

The blonde teen quickly crawled away, recollecting himself. Dave almost tripped over but caught the boy's gaze just in time.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, as Sam rosed from the floor.

"H-Hey! I need to tell you something...it's kind of important."

"Now?" Dave begged.

_Sam, what are you doing? He needs to see Kurt but...he's here now. So say it!_

"It wasn't Quinn you kissed at Lloyd's!" He threw out towards the jock.

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"Then...?" Dave frowned. He quickly caught on it was Sam by his shy expression and averted his gaze, both were blushing. "A-Are you serious?"

"Y-Yes..." Sam chocked. "Quinn only agreed to put herself in the position only because we were both worried about everyone would say if they knew that we kissed. And since...we're not gay...it would-!"

The jock stopped the other from speaking. "-Shut up! I have to do something!"

"But..."

"Look, Evans! I have to do something and right now, I couldn't care less about Lloyd's!"

"Karofsky..."

"We'll talk some other time, Sam!" Dave moving away, leaving the other speechless. "Later!"

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Kurt. He would be drinking or dancing with his friends or rather conversing with others in the party. Blaine's eyes danced, scanning each room, trying to find the other.

He was in range view of Kurt, who was talking to Mercedes. They were near the window of the sitting room. Kurt looked worried and upset about something.

The weak expression on the other, made it easy for Blaine to come swoop in and make him feel better. He felt like he won already.

_Blaine is here, Kurt and you don't have to worry about a thing! _He smirked, checking if his outfit was in order.

"Dude!"

The lead singer was approached by a blonde teen, he raised his eyebrows, remembering Sam leading a duet with Quinn. He gave the teen a smile.

"Your performance at Sectionals was stunning! I look forward to seeing more from you!"

"Thanks but..." Sam trying to think hard what he was about to say. "...Um, I know I shouldn't be hearing other people's conversations but I think you should back off from Kurt!"

"And why is that?"

"Because...like I really think Karofsky likes the dude a lot."

"I do too." Blaine spoke, getting straight to the point. "Kurt isn't going out with either of us, I see no point in trying."

"But what you said back there was kind of rude!" Sam protested.

"I understand your concern over Kurt and Karofsky but right now, I'll be off."

"Blaine!" Sam tugged the other back firm.

It was true. It was none of Sam's business, but he didn't want his friend to get hurt by the Dalton student.

"I knew you way _before _Sectionals!"

"That's quite flattering...strangely, I don't on your behalf."

"I know I didn't go to Dalton Academy but I used to go to the boy's school kind of near yours before I moved here! You're that Blaine kid that broke every guy's hearts every second!" Sam admitted, remembering the dirty truth about Blaine.

The Warbler had to take a step back, not believing what he just heard.

_Keep your cool, Blaine! _He told himself, wanting to brush the comment away.

"You're nothing but a **player**, Blaine! You don't even give people a chance!"

"That's probably silly rumors you must have heard!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You have this reputation of being a player and jumping in and stealing people's boyfriends!"

Blaine scowled at the other. It started to get to him. "Fine. I'll admit that but...since you are bringing this up. May I ask if you were one of the guys I stole and broke your heart?"

"I-I'm _not _gay!" Sam argued.

"With that dyed hair you're totally not!" Blaine grinned.

The blonde teen clenched his teeth, annoyed and pissed off.

"Just because you dyed your hair, doesn't mean that I don't know you!" The other chuckled. "You are Sam Evans. The cute shy boy in the back of every room. You once visited at a Warbler singing festival. And you couldn't keep your eyes off me!" He hissed.

The blonde protested and pushed Blaine against the wall.

"Lost your words already now? Gee, I wonder why?" Blaine laughed again. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"You asshole!" Sam spat.

"Are you jealous because I have my eyes on Kurt and not you?" Sam twitched to Blaine's words but the other carried on. "Come on, we only talked _once _back then. When you shyly came over to me after our performance at that festival and you congratulated on how well we sang!"

"Shut up, Blaine!"

"You look better as a brunette, Sam."

"I SAID SHUT UP, BLAINE!" The blonde pushing the other more hard against the wall.

"You're just like Karofsky. You silly angry boys. You make me laugh!"

"Blaine, I swear!"

"Trying to keep your cool? It's a party, Sam!" Blaine jerked the other away. "You should just _relax_!"

_Fucking hell! _Sam cursed, kicking the wall.

* * *

"He told Karofsky?"

The girls of Glee club confused at the head cheerleader's remark. She bit her lip at their worried and baffled gestures.

"He hasn't told me yet but I assume he has..." She quietly said.

"Sam isn't gay, so you don't need to worry!" Santana frowned. "And you're going out with him!"

"He won't dump you for Karofsky anyway!" Tina trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, Kurt has his eyes on him..." Mercedes uttered.

The rest of the girls eyed their friend, even more baffled.

"K-Kurt...and Karofsky?" Quinn puzzled.

"But he isn't a gay shark, is he?" Brittany speaking about the jock.

Her friends brushed the comment away, wanting to get into the gossip about Kurt.

"Ladies, you promise not to tell anyone else, please! I said that by mistake!" Mercedes pleaded.

"Isn't that just angry sex?" Santana giggled about the two boys.

"May I point out that I sort of saw this coming!" Rachel claimed. "They've been friends and probably had their secret meetings and hang outs. We were clearly blind to this!"

"Do you think he turned gay after he made out with your boyfriend?" Santana glanced at Quinn.

"But that's not the point!" Quinn affirmed. "Right now, I don't know what to say about this..."

"Has Kurt told him yet about how he feels?" Tina questioned.

"No, not yet but he plans to tonight!"

"How about that Blaine guy?"

"I don't know but something funky is going on between those two..."

"Two guys at once? Hot!" Santana licked her lips. "I never knew Kurt was such a player!"

"I'm sure he's all for Karofsky though!" Mercedes spoke. "Remember, girls, please don't say this to the other guys!"

The girls agreed, as they turned their attention back to the party.

* * *

Kurt past the dancing people, trying to sight Dave but he couldn't find him.

He jolted at the touch of his arm. He glanced up and saw the Dalton Warbler grinning at him.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt flushed.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!"

"O-Okay..."

"KURT!"

The stunned teen smiling warmly, peering at the jock.

"D-Dave! You're wearing the clothes I gave you!" Kurt gazing Dave.

"I need to say something to you!"

Blaine and Dave exchanged their stern looks at one another.

Who knew that they would find Kurt at the same time?

The Dalton student was losing to Dave and he quickly had to do something.

Something that would grab Kurt's attention back at him. He ran to Puck, who was DJ-ing the party and quickly whispered something to him.

"Bro, I won't do it if you don't cough some cash up!" Puck chuckled.

"Fine!" Blaine passing the other with a ten dollar note.

"It's nice making business with you, dude!"

"Just play it!"

The song choice of the room quickly changed, a good beat blasted through the speakers. Blaine put on his game face, getting ready what he was going to do.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,_  
_Where I used to sit and talk with you,_  
_We were both 16 and it felt so right..._

Blaine started to sing. Kurt and Dave gazed at the singing Warbler lead singer.

"What is he doing?" The jock demanded.

"Blaine?"

_Sleeping all day, staying up all -_  
_Night,_  
_Staying up all night..._

Blaine circled the pair, as he pulled Kurt towards him. Dave threw a glare at him, troubled by the other's actions.

The Warbler threw a look at Dave: "Showdown, Karofsky! You in?"

"Fucksake!" He spat, as the jock pulled Kurt in his direction, joining in the song.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_  
_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,_  
_We were both 18, and it felt so right..._

Kurt blushed by the two, unsure what was truly happening. Dave stood in front of Kurt, peering down at Blaine.

"Challenge accepted, Karofsky!" Blaine laughed.

_Sleeping all day, staying up all -_  
_Night,_  
_Staying up all, night..._

"Are they singing for Kurt?" Santana confused.

"I think they're fighting for him more like..." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

The two singers, was suddenly surrounded by the guests of the party, all interested what was going on. They circled the pair, with Kurt standing in the middle.

_If I could find you now_  
_Things would get better,_  
_We could leave this town,_  
_And Run forever..._

The pair sang the chorus, getting into the song.

The girls cheered for the singing jock, seeing him out of his comfort zone. Dave felt thrilled and yet nervous at the same time. He never had to sing in front of a huge group of people. The Glee club was intimidating but this was nerve racking but he loved it!

_Let your waves crash down on me_  
_And take me away, yeah yeah._

Kurt was dazed at the singing teens, his heart fluttered every time Dave would catch him stare at him. He joined the crowd, not wanting to be in the centre of attention right now. It was their turn to sing, even though he had no idea why those two started to randomly sing.

Dave looked at Kurt, singing his line.

_I remember the look in your eyes,_  
_When I told you that this was goodbye,_

_You were begging me not tonight,_  
_Not here,_  
_Not now!_

"H-He's singing...to me?" Kurt whispered, feeling the temperature on his face raise.

Blaine lightly shoved Dave out of his way, his turn singing to the other.

_We're looking up at the same night sky,_  
_And keep pretending the sun will not rise,_  
_We'll be together for one more night,_  
_Somewhere, somehow._

The Warbler gave a wink, before Dave and him sang out the last of the song.

_If I could find you now,_  
_Things would get better._  
_We could leave this town,_  
_And run forever._

Everyone in the room cheered, whooped for the pair. The Glee members danced along. Kurt clapped to the beat. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dave.

Seeing Dave look happy, singing his heart out to him, it made him forget his silly and ridiculous feelings from their encounter at the other's house.

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together._  
_Let your waves crash down on me,_  
_And take me away, yeah.._

The song ended on a good note. Everyone seemed to be impressed by the pair's actions. They clapped with glee and applauded the pair for the song.

Dave bit his lip, as Finn and the rest of the boys in the club high-fived the jock.

"That was awesome, dude!" Mike exclaimed.

"This is why you should join Glee club!" Artie whooped.

"I don't know yet..." Dave shyly spoke, viewing down.

"If I knew you were singing, I wouldn't ask that Dalton guy to give me some cash, but oh well!" Puck laughed, regarding back to his note.

The boys left Dave along as he spotted his parents looking at him.

"Mom? Dad?" His heart dropped.

"Sorry that we're late..." His mother warmly smiled.

"I've never seen you do this kind of thing before..." His dad added. "That was rather...interesting."

"U-Umm...errr...I..." The jock at a loss of words, knowing that his parents saw the whole thing. "That was done on a spar of the moment!"

"Don't bother arguing with us, David. That was good." Mr Karofsky nodded.

"I haven't heard you sing outside your room..."

"I need to go pee!" Dave dashed away, avoiding his parents.

He caught Blaine and Kurt heading downstairs. The jock frowned at the sight but followed the pair.

* * *

"I don't know where that came from but that was..."

"Amazing? Breath taking? Stunning? _Fabulous_?" The Warbler finishing Kurt's sentence off.

They both sat down on Kurt's bed.

Kurt had to talk to Blaine and it was now the time but it would of been easy if his heart would stop racing, remembering the moment when they first kissed.

"It was...yes, amazing, Blaine but a tad out of line..."

"What?" The Dalton student confused. "I sang my heart out there for you! And that was a performance I've done without any help from the Warblers!"

"Blaine, I understand and thank you but I'm talking about what you did on Christmas Eve..." Kurt looked down.

"You mean when we kissed?"

"Yes..."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I moved in too quickly but..." Blaine fixing Kurt's bangs. "I can't stand to see you upset."

"T-That was my first kiss...and I thought it would mean something..."

"And it did! My feelings for you!"

"But you've _only _known me for about a month or less, Blaine! _You _know I like someone else!" Kurt claimed. "How could you do such a thing when I'm confused what's going on?"

"You're confused with the wrong person you like!"

"I know you're trying to protect me and I know what is best for me!"

"And I know how to make you happy!" The Warbler rose from the bed. "You think I enjoy seeing you upset every time you come crying to me! You _need _me, Kurt!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Kurt yelped, standing up. Blaine gasped. "I...don't! I'm sorry! I should of pushed you away and I didn't even know that was going to happen!"

"Yes you did!" Blaine shouted. "You looked straight into my eyes! And you wanted it to! YOU WANTED ME TO KISS YOU!"

"ONLY BECAUSE-?"

Kurt stopped himself, he couldn't say it. If he did, it would hurt Blaine like it already does.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine feeling tired.

"...I can't tell you..."

"You can tell me _anything_!"

"C-Can...you just stop then? The flirting, kissing my cheek...that...it doesn't help...You're only giving out mixed messages to me!" Kurt shed a tear.

"I can't help it...if I like you that badly, Kurt..." Blaine holding the other's hand.

"We're friends, Blaine! And _nothing _more!"

"Wow..." The Dalton student mouthed. "I've never had someone say that to me before..."

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine!"

"No, I'm sorry for not trying hard enough..."

"Blaine!"

"Karofsky is all yours..." The Warbler headed towards the stairs. He turned round and smiled weakly. "I'm always a phone call away. I understand your feelings now. I'm sorry about everything and I'm not going to hold back if you come crying to me again..."

"B-Blaine..."

"Bye, Kurt. Happy New Year."

He left a kiss on Kurt's cheek and vanished out of the room. Kurt hugged himself, uncontrollably sobbing.

It was hard to say good-bye to Blaine and leaving their friendship off like that.

He felt like he lost a friend.

* * *

Sam stood outside the house, taking a deep breath in the cold air of the decreasing year.

He heard someone leave the house and turned round and greeted Quinn.

"Hey..."

"So...?"

"So what?" Sam asked.

"Did you tell Karofsky?"

"Yeah but he doesn't care about it, which is good."

"That is good..." Quinn agreeing, standing next to her boyfriend. "Why are you out here?"

"Just catching my breath..."

"Oh?"

"I just remembered these lame feelings I once had for someone..."

"Who?"

"This popular person, I fell for them, head over heels like a fool..." Sam bitterly spoke. "I had my heart crushed when I found out that person was dating one of my friends..."

"I see..."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"Would you please stop saying that?" The blonde girl frowned. "You make me feel even more nervous!"

"S-Sorry..."

"You say all these things about loving me but you don't do anything!"

"That's because...you don't want any of _that _and I'm taking it slow..."

"I know you are but...I get the feeling you'll dump me!"

"I'm not going to, Quinn!" Sam stepping closer, holding her by her hips. "And I _never _will..."

They both embraced each other, Sam ran his fingers through Quinn's soft blonde hair.

Their moment was ruined, as they saw the Warbler stroll out of the house.

"You two make a cute couple!" Blaine beamed.

Quinn shyly giggled, as Sam looked at the Dalton student. "You going so soon?"

"I have more things to do before this year ends..." Blaine spoke through the cold air.

"See you at Regionals then..."

"Yeah! I hope to see you guys sooner though!"

The Dalton student strolled off, leaving the couple be.

Before Blaine was out of sight, the teenage boys eyed each other, remembering their feelings when they first met. Sam held his breathe, trying to rub the feelings away. Quinn looked at the blonde teen, squeezed his hand tight. The year wasn't over yet but it felt like they've been going out for much longer.

* * *

Dave exhaled and inhaled for a while, before entering Kurt's room.

The crying teen had been wiping his eyes with tissues, sitting at the end of his bed. He jolted, as he peered at the jock.

He coughed slowly, keeping his eyes on Dave.

"You haven't been out of your room since the sing off..." He started, stepping closer to the other.

"S-Sorry...I feel like a wreck right now..." Kurt quietly said, as the jock sat down beside him. "I-I'm so glad you're here, Dave..."

"Same here." Dave wiping the tears from the other's face. "Did you think I wasn't going to be here tonight?"

Kurt nodded and slightly laughed to himself. "Is it that bad that I thought you wasn't?"

"I'm here now..." The jock whispered.

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Yes...and no."

"It's all my fault."

"No it isn't, Kurt!"

"Then all that yelling and shoving and pushing back at yours...it meant nothing, right?"

"I'm sorry that I told you that I'm done with..._us_."

Kurt blushed at Dave, smiling.

His heart pumped rapidly, they were so close to touch the other's lips. Kurt quickly pushed the thought of his mind. _No! Kurt! Not now!_

"Where's Blaine?"

"He went home...or somewhere else."

"I see..."

"I told him...to back off." Kurt deeply breathed.

"I thought you liked him?" Dave chuckled.

"W-What?"

"You're friends, aren't you? And he's gay...so I've heard."

"Oh..." Kurt frowned.

_He doesn't like me, does he?_

"D-Do you...want me to go out with him?" He painfully asked the jock.

Dave looked at Kurt with sadden eyes. "If that's...what you want."

_You stupid, jock! You'll never know!_

"If you want me to, then I should of said yes right after he _kissed _me!" Kurt spat out, jumping to his feet.

The jock bit his lip, stunned by Kurt's reaction. Bringing it up for once between them, it felt terrible for the both to hear it.

"Woah, calm down!"

"You're so stupid! You are **so **stupid, Dave!"

"Stop saying that!"

"YOU ARE! Why must you always be oblivious to all of this?"

"TO WHAT?" Dave stood up now.

"US! YOU! ME! **_EVERYTHING_**!"

Dave gave out a small laugh at Kurt, shaking his head.

"You think I don't notice about us?"

"YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO HINT ANYTHING BETWEEN US!"

"YOU MEAN THE SONGS WE SING! THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME!"

"THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME, DAVE! OH I CAN DO IT! WE'RE GOING TO WIN REGIONALS BECAUSE I'M THERE?"

"You think I don't know jack shit? I was there when you kissed Blaine! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME?"

"I'M SORRY THAT NOTHING CAN GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB, KURT?"

"YES, I AM! YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO NOTICE HOW MUCH-?"

Kurt stopped again. He lost his words from the embarrassment of him and the jock yelling at one another. His face turned red from anger. He had to calm down.

Dave threw his arms in the air, confused and baffled. He just wanted to tell Kurt.

They both wanted to tell each other their feelings but doing a shouting contest wouldn't help.

"How much what, Kurt? Tell me!" Dave urged.

"No!"

"No, what?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU BECAUSE IF I DO, YOU STILL WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"UNDERSTAND THAT YOU KISSED BLAINE AND YOU DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME?"

"I ONLY LET HIM KISS ME BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE!" Kurt yelped.

Dave stared at the other, who was breathing heavily at his comment.

Silence grew upon them, they were both flustered because of their yelps and shouts.

"You what...?"

"YES! I KNEW YOU WHERE THERE! IF NOT, FINN WAS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST STOP ME OR SOMETHING! JUST SO I'D KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" He confessed through his tears.

"KURT, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YO-!"

Dave found his lips occupied by the other. A brief moment later, Kurt moved away from the jock.

No words could describe how they felt right now.

It felt _electrifying_.

Their hearts were racing 1000 miles away, they could probably hear it in the quiet room.

They both leered at each other, but Kurt ended up averting the jock's gaze from his actions and sat back down back on his bed.

"I-I...wanted you to be my first kiss..." he murmured, not regretting what he did.

"Y-You wanted me to stop you guys from kissing each other?"

"It was pretty much like a gamble I guess!" Kurt giggled.

"Kurt..."

"I-Is it true? What you just said there?"

Dave replaced the empty space and went beside Kurt, kissing him on the lips. This time, it didn't like a dream.

It was real.

"Yes..." he finally answered.

"T-then why did you finally notice me until now?"

"It took some thinking, a lot of thinking...and Nick to convince me. I guess I do have a thick skull..."

"I'm sorry about what I said back there..."

"No, I'm sorry for not kissing you back at the green room." Dave said, as both of their faces turned red.

"You just did now...it doesn't matter anymore." Kurt beamed, taking hold of Dave's hand. His eyes glimpsed at the other. "I love you."

"It took you that long saying it to me, huh?"

"You're ruining the moment, Dave!"

"Sorry!"

"That choice of music was rather strange between you and Blaine. Next time, you should perform a piece from Wicked!"

"W-What? Singing already?"

"But it was cute! I never had two boys sing..." Kurt paused. "...to me."

"You only have me to sing to you now." Dave leaning towards to the other again, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That was unbelievably cheesy...even for your standards!"

* * *

_Out of here,  
We're out of here,  
Out of heartache,  
Along with fear...  
_

Fireworks owned the dark sky, their beautiful colours staining it.

_There goes the fear again,  
There goes the fear..  
_

Everyone stood outside in the back yard, watching the lovely view. It hit the new year minutes ago and everyone ran outside after they cheered to each other, greeting the new year.

It was an amazing feeling. They got through the year with less drama and it felt good.

_And cars speed fast,_  
_Out of here,_  
_And life goes past,_  
_Again so near..._

"Are you cold?" Dave asked Kurt.

_There goes the fear again,_  
_There goes the fear.._

"O-Oh? No..." He replied, as their hands found each other.

_Close your brown eyes,_  
_And lay down next to me.._

Sam viewed the pair, a frown appeared on his face.

_Close your eyes, lay down,_  
_'Cos there goes the fear,_  
_Let it go..._

"Aren't they pretty?" His girlfriend said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sam replied, turning his head at Quinn.

_You turn around and life's passed you by,_  
_You look to ones you love,_  
_To ask them why?_

"Regionals is so soon..." Finn spoke.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel concerned.

"A little bit...but I know we can do it!"

"That's my man talking!"

_You look to those you love,_  
_To justify..._

"This is my first new years without my wife..." Mr Schue laughed to himself.

_You turned around and life's,_  
_Passed you by,_  
_Passed you by, again.._

"Urgh! Too many couples around!" Santana scowled.

"We can just remain single for a little bit, huh?" Mercedes laughed, as she glanced back at the fireworks.

_Think of me when you're coming down,_  
_But don't look back when leaving town..._

Not that far away, Nick was over at Lloyd's house.

There was a huge party going on and Mr Toddmen was setting off a load of fireworks in their back yard. All of his guests were outside, in astonishment.

The brunette and red head was back inside, watching the view because it was too cold outside.

"My parents doesn't know about me..." Lloyd whispered.

"Neither does mine..."

"We'll tell them together?"

"Sure..." Nick grinning at the other.

_Think of me when he's calling out,  
But don't look back when leaving town...  
_

Somewhere, inside another's house, Blaine was celebrating the new year with his family.

He looked up at the colourful sky from the window, having only one person in his mind.

_Think of me when you close your eyes,_  
_But don't look back when you break all ties,_

"Happy new year, Kurt..." He uttered under his breath, as party poppers erupted inside the sitting room.

_Think of me when you're coming down,_  
_But don't look back when leaving town today..._

"So...?" Kurt beamed.

"So what?" Dave laughed.

"When are you going to ask me out, you knuckle head?"

_There goes the fear again, let it go,_  
_There goes the fear, let it go.._

"Oh!" Dave got the hint. He gazed into Kurt's eyes and smiled warmly. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"I'd love to!" He answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek, as a few Glee members noticed.

Mercedes gave her friend a thumbs up for his excellence and Rachel waved at the new couple of the year.

Finn eyed at the jock, giving him a look that said: "You be careful with my bro!". Dave nodded back at him.

_Think of me when you close your eyes,_  
_But don't look back when you break all ties..._

"Looks like Kurt is going out with Karofsky now..." Sam said.

"Now isn't that strangely cute?"

The blonde couple smiled at Dave and Kurt, who's parents were eyeing their children but they let it pass them because of the occasion.

Now wasn't the time to argue, it was time to say good-bye to the old year and say hello to the new one.

The new year just started and it already felt remarkable.

_Think of me when you're coming down,_  
_But don't look back when leaving town today..._

* * *

AWH YES!

I finally finished this chapter! Woop! And we finally have some Kurtofsky here! Let us celebrate! lol I'm sorry if it felt like I dragged it for so long until they got their moment but I wanted them to take their sweet time before anything good actually happened.

Um so yeah, I enjoyed writing this chapter, according to my sister, I have improved in my writing, yes! *high fives myself* lol

I'm sorry, it ended really cheesy 8D;; But I like it.

There are some things that wasn't meant to happen in this chapter, such as Blaine and Dave having their sing-off, which was strangely amusing to even write. My song choices are lame, I'm sorry. Pfftt, like in the beginning, they'd sing every whatever minutes lol Also, I didn't mean to have Blaine turn out to be...a bad guy. He was meant to be _unintentionally _the bad guy if that makes sense but he goes and be mean to Sam and Dave. Also Sam defending the pair was so lovely ;3;

And yes, more Sam/Quinn moments in here. Azimio seriously needs to be in here more because it felt like Blaine was there all of the time XDD

It was awesome having to put Wes and David in there. I thought a change of scenery was in order.

As for Nick and Lloyd, I love them both, they'll show up in the next chapter~

Thank you very much to you lovely people for even reading this, I will feel forever grateful.

Next chapter will be the last, (DA DA DAAAAUMMMMM) so please don't be surprised if it's way longer then this, I'm not even sure. I am unsure when it'll be up because I'm swamped with college work at the moment but I will do my best!

I love you all, thank you for reading! *heart*heart*

For Chapter 12; MORE KURTOFSKY! Nick and Lloyd, mistakes and regrets in the atmosphere, maybe more tears and a whole load of stuff even I don't know what will be next!

Once again, thank you lovely and fabulous people for reading this, I love you all, I wish you knew how much it makes me happy!

xx


End file.
